


Демоны да Винчи, или Ну блин!

by Kana_Go



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Humor, Italy, M/M, Parody, Pseudo-History
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Основные моменты из серий всех 3 сезонов сериала в легкой художественной обработке)))





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все цитаты, явные и не очень, принадлежат своим источникам.

**Демоны да Винчи, или Ну блин!**  
Комедия в 3 актах

  
  
В самых-самых главных ролях:  
  
**Леонардо «В-любой-непонятной-ситуации-рисуй» да Винчи**  – главный герой, молодой гениальный художник и изобретатель,  ~~плейбой, миллиардер, филантроп~~  амбидекстер, вегетарианец, живое воплощение поговорки «Талантливый человек талантлив во всем». Между пьянками, гулянками, девочками и – согласно отдельно взятым анонимным доносам – мальчиками успевает клепать оружие для местного правительства, рисовать скворцов на лету, запускать фейерверки, механических птиц и своего ученика вместо воздушного змея, смотреть глюки и осознанные сновидения, препарировать трупы, брать и не заканчивать коммишны, гоняться за тайными знаниями, открывать новые континенты... В общем, живет на всю катушку.  
  
**Зо** , или  **Зороастр «Наглость-второе-счастье» де Перетола**  – лучший друг главного героя, бабник, но в душе джентльмен, полиглот. Одинаково убедительно изъясняется языком и кулаками. Эффектно раскидывает картишки и противников. Подозрительно хорошо разбирается в ключах и отмычках. Прямо-таки профессионально раскапывает трупы (для главного героя) и ходит за покупками (тоже для главного героя). Порой сгоряча посылает главного героя в, на и прочие интересные места, но в конце концов бежит следом. Вытаскивает главного героя из всяких интересных мест, когда в и на того посылает кто-нибудь другой.  
  
**Джироламо «Ты-знаешь-кто-я?» Риарио**  –  ~~злодей~~  антагонист, граф, капитан-генерал Святой Римской Церкви, Меч Церкви Господней, Монстр Италии и другие красивые слова. Типа племянник Папы Римского, но в титуле «Святой отец» первое слово частенько забывает. Смотрит большими жалобными глазами и идет всех мочить. Или идет всех мочить, а потом смотрит большими жалобными глазами. Или совмещает. Любит черный цвет, адские машинки, очки из будущего и задавать сложные вопросы. По ходу повествования убил своих маму, папу и любимую женщину,  ~~и теперь катается на самосвале один-одинешенек~~.   
  
**Нико** , или  **Никколо «Не-поверите-тот-самый» Маккиавели**  – ученик и друг главного героя. Тонкий, звонкий, белокурый и (относительно) трепетный вьюноша. Ради наставника готов летать на воздушных змеях и раскапывать трупы. А, и ходить за покупками, разумеется. Сильно изменился после того, как граф Риарио угостил его апельсинкой.  
  
**В эпизодах также появляются:**  
  
**Пьеро да Винчи**  – папа главного героя. Хочет для сына только хорошего, но использует несколько чересчур кардинальные методы.   
**Катерина**  – давно потерянная в детстве мама главного героя. Явно имела в дальних родственниках кота Шредингера, потому что никогда не знаешь наверняка, жива она или мертва.   
**София**  – внезапно обретенная младшая сестра главного героя.   
**Лоренцо де Медичи «Великолепный»**  – глава Флорентийской республики, работодатель главного героя. Покровитель наук и искусств, гуманист. Был. Но сильно изменился за лето.   
**Джулиано де Медичи**  – брат Лоренцо. Был. И даже измениться не успел.   
**Клариче Орсини**  – жена Лоренцо, Мать Флоренции и вообще святая женщина. Нет, серьезно.   
**Ванесса Москелла**  – девушка с лентами в волосах. Хорошая приятельница главного героя. Сильно изменилась за лето вместе с Лоренцо и Нико.   
**Лукреция Донати**  – Наташа Романова флорентийского розлива, шпионка, красавица и роковая женщина. Возлюбленная Лоренцо. И главного героя заодно.   
**Ненастоящий Папа Римский**  (далее для краткости НеНПР) – брат-близнец Настоящего Папы Римского. Сидит в Ватикане. Любит джакузи и всеми помыкать.  
**Настоящий Папа Римский**  (далее для краткости НПР) – брат-близнец Ненастоящего Папы Римского. Большую часть сериала сидит в клетке. Любит греметь цепями и играть в го с Риарио.   
**Сыны Митры**  ака  **ССС**  (Страшно Секретная Секта) – обращают людей в свои ряды с помощью гипноза, НЛП и и экзотичного восточного антуража.  
**Лабиринт**  ака  **С_СС**  (Страшная Секретная Секта) – обращают людей в свои ряды с помощью гипноза, НЛП и большого количества пересоленной воды. Не путать с ССС.   
**Влад Третий**  – ака граф Дракула, но типа никто не догадался, потому что одного графа в этой истории достаточно. В огне не горит, в воде не тонет. Любит бутерброды с сырыми мозгами и – что вполне логично – все и всех протыкать.  
И многие другие. 

 **Акт 1**  
Эпизод 1

  
  
Где-то за городом. Залитый солнцем луг.   
Ванесса *позирует топлесс на фоне Флоренции*  
Леонардо: *рисует*   
Ванесса *заскучала* Расскажи о своем самом первом воспоминании.  
Леонардо: Мне было шесть месяцев. Я лежал на поле в корзинке, и тут прилетел сокол, сел на край и посмотрел на меня так, будто хотел что-то сказать. Мама бросила в него камнем, и он улетел.   
Леонардо: И знаешь, что интересно? Я все это помню, но абсолютно не помню маминого лица.   
Ванесса: Наверное, камнем совершенно случайно прилетело не по соколу, а по тебе. Поэтому ты ничего не помнишь.   
Ванесса: И поэтому ты теперь такой гениальный.  
Леонардо: Эту версию я не рассматривал…  
Нико: О, сиськи!  
Леонардо: Эх, посмотрел бы ты на себя в 3 сезоне…  
Леонардо: Но не будем о грустном. Я тут изобрел гигантского воздушного змея, и сейчас ты, ты…  
Нико: А можно и я тоже?  
Леонардо: Да, именно ты. Я просто заикаюсь, когда волнуюсь.   
Леонардо: Ты будешь на нем летать.  
Леонардо: Судя по тому, как развеваются ленты в волосах Ванессы, ветер как раз подходящий.   
Леонардо: Проверим, выдержит ли змей твой вес.  
Нико: А если нет?  
Леонардо: Что ж, тогда мне придется подыскать себе нового ученика.   
Нико: Ну блин…   
+++

В баре.  
Зо: Хочешь колбаску?  
Леонардо: Я не ем то, у чего есть глаза.  
Зо: Но у колбаски нет глаз.  
Нико: Зато у картошки есть глазки.  
Леонардо: Очень смешно!  
Зрители: Ага, особенно учитывая, что картошку в Европу только через сто лет завезут.  
Леонардо: Ничего подобного!  
Зрители: ???  
Леонардо: Вот поплывем мы во втором сезоне в…  
Зо и Нико: *хором* Не спойлери!  
+++

   
Парень: *томно* Маэстро, хотите я вам еще раз попозирую?  
Леонардо: Иди Ботичелли попозируй.   
Парень: *оскорбленно удаляется*  
Зо: Вот балбес.   
Леонардо: И все же радует глаз.   
Зрители: *зловеще* Ага-ага, и не говори потом, что ничего не предвещало.   
+++  
  
Ночная стража: *обижает загадочного турка*  
Леонардо: *отбивает загадочного турка у ночной стражи, не преминув похвастаться идеальным владением обеими руками*  
Турок: *очень загадочно* Спасибо. Приходи ко мне в руины за городом, покур… То есть, побеседуем.   
+++  
  
Леонардо: *приходит к турку*  
Турок: Я сын земли и звездного неба, меня мучает жажда, позволь мне испить из фонтана воспоминаний.   
Леонардо: Ну и фигня.   
Турок: Все с тобой ясно.   
Турок: *протягивает трубку кальяна* Затянись-ка.   
Леонардо: *затягивается*  
Леонардо: *по лицу сразу видно, что процесс пошел*  
Турок: Я сын земли и звездного неба, меня мучает жажда, позволь мне испить из фонтана воспоминаний.  
Леонардо: Ого!  
Турок: Ага!  
Леонардо: Еврей, которого сегодня на площади повесили, мне то же самое сказал.   
Турок: Это потому, что ты вместе с нами состоишь в одном ужасно тайном обществе.   
Турок: Просто тебе об этом сообщить забыли.   
Леонардо: Все это, конечно, круто, но я тут при чем?  
Турок: Помнишь свою маму и ТОТ САМЫЙ случай из детства?  
Леонардо: *флэшбек*  
Маленький Леонардо пасет овец. Одна отбивается от стада и уходит в пещеру.   
Голос из пещеры: Леонардо! Следуй за  ~~белым кроликом~~  черной овечкой!  
Маленький Леонардо: *входит в пещеру*  
...  
Маленький Леонардо: *выходит из пещеры весь мокрый и в чужой крови*  
Маленький Леонардо: Какая-то фиговая у вас Матрица…  
Леонардо: *конец флэшбека*  
Турок: Твоя мать ждет по другую сторону. Осталось только войти.   
Леонардо: ???  
Турок: Найди Книгу Жизни, Леонардо!  
Турок: *вырубает Леонардо волшебным порошочком и исчезает бесследно вместе с кальяном и обстановкой*  
+++  
  
В подземелье.   
Папа Да Винчи: Сын, ты сегодня подрался с ночной стражей.   
Папа Да Винчи: И спамил Лоренцо Медичи саморекламой.  
Папа Да Винчи: И вообще, ты незаконнорожденный и меня бесишь.  
Леонардо: Ты никогда не достигнешь величия, а я его уже достиг.  
Папа Да Винчи: У тебя своеобразные представления о величии.   
Леонардо: Я художник, я так вижу!  
Папа Да Винчи: Я бы отлучил тебя от компьютера и лишил карманных денег, но у нас суровый пятнадцатый век.   
Папа Да Винчи: Поэтому на тебе железный ошейник, охрана будет метелить тебя еще пару часов и треснет камнем по пальцам.   
Леонардо: *про себя* И вот попробуй в такой ситуации не стать амбидекстером.   
Леонардо: *про себя* Надо же после бесед с любимым папочкой чем-то рисовать.   
Леонардо: *про себя* Хоть третью руку отращивай.   
+++  
  
На следующее утро на городской площади.   
Леонардо, Зо и Нико: *сидят на солнцепеке  ~~и лузгают семки~~ *.   
Леонардо и Зо: *обсуждают женщин*  
Нико: *старательно учится плохому*  
Леонардо: *рисует пришедшую за цветами Лукрецию*  
Леонардо: Нико, хватай рисунок, беги к Лукреции и скажи, что я зову ее на свидание.   
Нико: *возвращается* Она согласна.  
Нико: Идете?   
Леонардо: Не, беги обратно и скажи, что я не могу, меня папа не пускает.   
Нико и Лукреция: Ну блин!  
+++  
  
Лоренцо: Будешь рисовать мою любовницу.   
Леонардо: *снова спамит Лоренцо саморекламой*  
Леонардо: Ну возьмиииииите меня военным инженером!  
Лоренцо: *у пробной версии антивируса вышел срок *  
Лоренцо: Ладно.  
Лоренцо: Но любовницу все равно нарисуешь.   
+++  
  
Леонардо: Ох, что-то я давно анатомией не занимался.   
Леонардо: *отводит Зо в сторонку* Мне срочно нужен труп.  
Зо: Не мой, надеюсь?  
Леонардо: Твой был бы свежее, но тот еврей тоже сойдет.   
Зо: *убежал копать, пока самого не вскрыли под горячую руку*  
+++  
  
На карнавале.   
Леонардо: А я изобрел дрон и фейерверки!  
Лукреция: Ох, я бы не отказалась познакомиться поближе с вашими… изобретениями.   
Леонардо: А пойдемте  ~~на сеновал~~  чай пить. Я вам все-все покажу.   
Лукреция: Вас папа уже отпустил?  
Леонардо: Еще бы!  
*Пьют чай и смотрят изобретения. С рейтингом, естественно.*  
+++   
  
В Тайном Архиве под Ватиканом.  
Риарио: *докладывает НеНПР и компании* По сведениям моего агента, Леонардо да Винчи строит осадные орудия для Медичи.   
Агент>Лукреция: Я шпионю для Рима, а вы не знали? Бвахаха!  
Компания: Женщина???   
Компания: Риарио?  
Риарио: *покерфейс* А я против сексизма.   
Лукреция: Кроме того, он ищет что-то под названием Книга Жизни.   
Компания: Вот это женщина! Уважаем! Шпионь дальше, и переманите этого да Винчи на нашу сторону.   
Лукреция: *с дрожью в голосе, которая как бы намекает, что не все так просто* А если не переманится?  
НеНПР: Тогда его пожрет геенна огненная.   
Риарио: *лихорадочно перебирает свои многочисленные прозвища*  
Риарио: *про себя* Мечом Церкви Господней называли, Палачом Господа называли… Геенной огненной… Кажется, еще не называли. Можно пока сидеть на попе ровно.   
Риарио: *покерфейс*

Эпизод 2

  
  
Зо и Нико: *раскапывают тело еврея*  
Леонардо: *катается с этим самым евреем в лодочке по реке и ведет очередные мистические беседы*  
+++  
  
Леонардо: *вскрывает тело*  
Нико: *тыкает тело палочкой*  
Ванесса: Ой как прикольненько!  
Леонардо: Кто пустил детей в морг?  
Леонардо: Ух ты!  
Леонардо: Я, конечно, надеялся найти какой-то ключ.   
Леонардо: Но не думал, что это будет настолько буквально.  
+++  
  
Риарио: *похитил Нико*  
Риарио: Ты знаешь, кто я?  
Риарио: *начинает перечислять*  
Риарио: *все еще перечисляет*  
Нико: …  
Риарио: Зачем да Винчи выкопал тело?  
Нико: Хррр… А? Что?  
Солдат: Кстати, как насчет запла...  
Солдат №2: *по знаку Риарио отрубает первому голову*  
Риарио: Бей своих, чтобы чужие боялись.   
Риарио: Вот так-то.  
Нико: Мама...  
Риарио: *хрумкает яблоко и пытает Нико адской машинкой*   
Риарио: Зачем да Винчи выкопал тело?  
Нико: Собирается поступить во Флорентийский университет.   
Нико: На медицинский факультет   
Нико: Готовится к вступительным экзаменам.  
Риарио: *хрумкает яблоко и пытает Нико адской машинкой*  
Нико: Ладно, ладно, он вытащил из тела какой-то ключ!  
Риарио: Веди в мастерскую.  
Нико: Не могу. Ваши солдаты меня стукнули по голове, и я забыл, куда идти.   
Риарио: Давайте отрежем Сусанину ногу.   
Нико: Постойте, ребята, я вспомнил дорогу!  
Нико: *ведет Риарио и солдат в мастерскую*  
Нико: Ищите, где хотите, ломайте, что хотите, только ни в коем случае не бейте мечом вон по тому таинственно запертому сундуку, где вполне может оказаться ключ.   
Риарио: Разбейте сундук!  
Солдаты: *бьют мечами по сундуку*  
Нико: *сложное выражение лица*  
Риарио: *озарило почти вовремя* Нет!  
Сундук: БАБАХ!!!  
Риарио: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Лоренцо: Если ты через три дня не сделаешь мне рабочее оружие, я тебя повешу!  
Лоренцо: Работай и никуда не уходи!  
Леонардо: Ох, что-то вдохновения нет.   
Леонардо: А схожу-ка я в бар.   
Леонардо: *пьет*   
Леонардо: *болтает с друзьями*  
Леонардо: *догадался, что ключей должно быть два*  
Леонардо: *расследует историю с повешенным евреем*  
Леонардо: *тырит из магазина таинственную книгу*  
Леонардо: *узнает из книги, что найденный ключ – на пару со вторым – отпирает Небесный Свод*  
Леонардо: *в общем, прокрастинирует, как может*  
+++  
  
На пиру в честь Флоренции  
Леонардо: * все еще прокрастинирует*  
Лукреция: *ну совершенно ненавязчиво играет в гляделки с Лоренцо*  
Леонардо: *ну совершенно ненавязчиво играет в гляделки с Лукрецией*  
Риарио: *ну совершенно ненавязчиво играет в гляделки с Леонардо*  
Риарио: А что такого? Я типа с официальным визитом.  
Лоренцо: У нас тут все замечательно, сущий Эдем!  
Лоренцо: *демонстрирует дорогому гостю чудеса Флоренции, как-то: экзотических животных и весьма слабо одетых женщин и мужчин*  
Леонардо: Обнаженная натура!  
Леонардо: *рисует*   
Риарио: *ну совершенно ненавязчиво пристроился рядом с Лукрецией и Леонардо*  
Риарио: *на лице явственно читается, что он думает об этих ваших греховных забавах*  
Лоренцо: И все в Эдеме было замечательно, пока туда не явились гости.   
Лоренцо: *с толстым намеком гладит удава*  
Лоренцо: Прямо как к нам.   
Риарио: Ладно, я типа намека не понял.  
Чуть позже.   
Риарио: *находит Леонардо в потаенном уголке*  
Риарио: Artista, я тебя хочу!  
Леонардо: Че?  
Риарио: В смысле, сначала я хочу ключ от Небесного Свода и книгу, которые ты нашел, а потом тебя, чтобы ты мне помог искать Книгу Жизни.   
Леонардо: А, так бы сразу и сказал.   
Леонардо: А то я было подумал, ты тоже загорелся… попозировать.   
Риарио: ???  
Леонардо: Приходи завтра на рассвете  ~~на свидание~~.  
Леонардо: И тогда, возможно, получишь ключ.   
Риарио: А тебя?  
Леонардо: *загадочно молчит*  
Риарио: *подмигивает*  
Лоренцо и Джулиано: *которые все видели* Ну все, котятки, вы попали!  
+++  
  
На рассвете в ущелье.   
Леонардо: *пристраивает бутылку рядом с большим неопознанным объектом*  
Леонардо: Может, в бутылочку сыграем?  
Риарио: Обязательно, но попозже.   
Риарио: Сначала перейди на сторону зла. У нас есть  ~~печеньки~~  сундук денег.  
Леонардо: Не-а.   
Леонардо: Я предан Флоренции в общем и Лоренцо в частности.   
Лоренцо: *наблюдает с утеса*   
Лоренцо: *утирает слезу умиления*  
Леонардо: А раз играть в бутылочку ты не хочешь,  
Леонардо: то сыграем в вышибалы.   
Луч восходящего солнца отражается от бутылки и поджигает фитиль.   
Леонардо: *сдергивает покрывало с большого неопознанного объекта*  
Леонардо: А я изобрел пулемет!   
Риарио: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
В мастерской  
Леонардо: *лихорадочно раздирает стыренную из магазина книгу на части*  
Зо: Ты сошел с ума?  
Леонардо: *выкладывает из страниц карту*  
Леонардо: Нет.  
Леонардо: Я открыл Америку.  
Леонардо: Правда, пока в теории.  
Леонардо: Но это поправимо.  
+++  
  
Риарио: Хехехе.  
Кардинал: Нас только что обстреляли из пулемета.   
Кардинал: Чего смешного?  
Риарио: Я тут вспомнил.   
Риарио: Забавно, правда?  
Риарио: Таскаю эту увесистую фигню на шее кучу времени, а тут внезапно вспомнил.   
Риарио: Что эта увесистая фигня – и есть второй ключ от Небесного Свода.   
Риарио: Хехехе.  
Кардинал: ???

Эпизод 3

  
  
В городе ночь.  ~~Но мафия не спит.~~    
Риарио: *играет в го с НПР*  
Лукреция и Лоренцо: *нарушают комендантский час . С рейтингом, естественно *   
Жена Лоренцо: А я все знааааю…  
Леонардо: *балуется курительными смесями, которые легальны только потому, что списки наркотических веществ еще не изобрели*  
НПР *учит Риарио играть в го*: У камня есть три состояния: либо он жив, либо мертв, либо не определился.  
Леонардо: Ну прям как моя мама…  
+++  
  
Утро.  
Советник Лоренцо: Да Винчи! Ноги в руки и марш в кузницу!  
Леонардо: А что, уже утро?  
Леонардо: За легальными курительными смесями время летит незаметно...  
Леонардо: Иду-иду.   
Советник Лоренцо: Чем это так воняет?  
Леонардо: *думает* Ох, а я и забыл, что у меня посреди мастерской уже неделю три трупа лежат...  
Леонардо: *думает* И гости ходили-ходили, хоть бы кто что сказал.  
Леонардо: *думает* Примелькались. Типа элемент интерьера.  
Леонардо: А это у меня в холодильнике борщ прокис.   
Советник Лоренцо: Ну ладно...  
+++  
  
И снова зловещая туманная ночь.   
Монашки из ближайшего монастыря: *бегают в жутком виде, вопят страшными голосами и кидаются на вооруженных солдат*  
Зрители: *лихорадочно проверяют список жанров к сериалу*  
Зрители: «Ужасы», вроде, не указаны…  
Зрители: Зря мы сели за просмотр в два часа ночи…  
Джулиано: Это все происки дьявола! Надо изгонять!  
Настоятельница: Это все происки дьявола! Надо изгонять!  
Леонардо: Вам бы все изгонять.   
Леонардо: Я знаю! Сестры наелись мухоморов!  
Все: *ищут грибы*  
Леонардо: Я знаю! Сестер покусали тарантулы!  
Все: *ищут пауков*  
Леонардо: Я знаю! Сестры пишут картины ртутью!  
Леонардо: *облизывает картину*  
Все: ???  
Джулиано: *скорбно* Ну вот, еще один спятил.   
+++  
  
Прибывают римские всадники.  
Нико: *узнал старых знакомых из свиты Риарио*  
Нико: *страдает*  
Леонардо: *сопереживает*  
Кардинал: У вас тут все так плохо, что мы почувствовали прямо из Рима.  
Кардинал: И сразу примчались на помощь.   
Кардинал: Щас будем изгонять!  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
НеНПР: Лоренцо и все остальные неугодны Богу.   
НеНПР: Всех убьем!  
Риарио: А можно я да Винчи себе оставлю?  
НеНПР: Что-что?  
Риарио: В смысле, он будет делать нам оружие и расшифрует знания из Книги Жизни.   
НеНПР: Ну если теперь это так называется…  
Риарио: Спасибо, папа.  
НеНПР: Но-но, РИМСКИЙ Папа, попрошу.  
Риарио: …  
НеНПР: Кстати, я одолжу на ночь твою единственную и любимую абиссинскую рабыню Зиту?  
Риарио: …   
Риарио: *про себя* Иногда я жалею, что мы родственники.  
+++  
  
Кардинал: Щас я массовый экцорцизм проводить буду!  
Леонардо: Это как?  
Кардинал: Сначала всех задушим.   
Кардинал: А кто не додушился, тех сожжем.   
Леонардо: Кардинальненько.   
Леонардо: Простите за каламбур.  
Леонардо: *срочно доказывает, что римляне нарочно отравили монашек красной спорыньей. Во избежание.*  
Джулиано и настоятельница: Леонардо, ты гений!  
Леонардо: *скромно* Я знаю.  
Кардинал: А мы гордо уйдем, типа мы тут ни при чем.   
Леонардо: *тоже перепало спорыньи*  
Леонардо: *смотрит глюки с ходячим анатомическим материалом и Риарио*  
Зрители: *опять лихорадочно проверяют список жанров к сериалу*  
Зрители: Но «ужасы» ведь не указаны…  
Зрители: Зря мы сели за просмотр в два часа ночи…

Эпизод 4

  
  
Граф Джироламо отправился в путь  
Решил в деревеньку одну завернуть  
Библию слабенько знает народ  
Больше в деревне никто не живет.  
+++  
  
Риарио и Компания против Лоренцо и Компании. Красиво скачут друг другу навстречу. Играет музыка из вестерна, только ковбойских шляп и кольтов не хватает.   
Риарио: Я такой крутой, у меня есть крутая черная лошадь и крутые черные ретро очки.  
Риарио: И сейчас я вам оглашу список требований Рима.  
Риарио: *оглашает список*  
Леонардо: Твоя крутая черная лошадь явно страдает запором.   
Леонардо: И я впервые вижу придурка, который средь бела дня надевает темные очки, чтобы что-то прочитать.   
Леонардо: Кстати, почему твои крутые черные очки датируются восемнадцатым веком, если у нас конец пятнадцатого?   
Риарио: А это не твое дело.   
Риарио: Твое дело ехать в Рим и расписывать нам новую церковь.  
Лоренцо: А если не пущу?  
Риарио: *вызывает из близлежащего лесочка армию* Тогда ваши пушки вам не помогут.  
Риарио: Я же видел эту пушку в прошлый раз.   
Риарио: И в те полторы секунды, пока падал на землю и прикрывал голову, успел вычислить количество ее стволов и скорострельность.  
Риарио: Вы их перезарядить не успеете.   
Леонардо: *думает* Ого, вот это я понимаю недюжинные математические способности…  
Риарио: Так что поразмыслите над списком.   
Риарио и Компания: *удаляются*   
Лоренцо: Нужно больше пушек.  
Леонардо: Не, я лучше попрошу Нико пострелять из арбалета фруктами.   
+++  
  
Нико: *устал стрелять фруктами* Опять прокрастинируете?  
Нико: Римляне вот-вот войдут в город.  
Леонардо: А мне пофиг, я рисую.  
Жена Лоренцо: Прокрастинируете?  
Леонардо: Все может быть всем и все можно превратить во все другое.   
Жена Лоренцо: Ясно. Значит, прокрастинируете.  
+++  
  
В кузнице, где делают пушки.  
Леонардо: Я тут вспомнил всемирную историю (и почему-то Риарио) и понял, что меряние пушками ни к чему хорошему не приведет.   
Леонардо: Так что я побуду пацифистом и взорву кузницу.   
Кузница: БАБАХ!  
Все: Ну блин…  
+++  
  
Леонардо: *идет домой пьяный*  
Леонардо: *видит Риарио*  
Леонардо: *видит груды трупов*  
Леонардо: ???  
Улица снова девственно чиста и пуста.  
Леонардо: Ну вот, белая горячка подобралась незаметно.   
Леонардо: И в этой истории становится слишком много Риарио.   
Чуть позже в мастерской.  
Леонардо: *пытается работать*  
Леонардо: *видит, как сбоку подходит Риарио*  
Леонардо: !!!  
В мастерской никого нет.   
Леонардо: В этой истории  _определенно_  становится слишком много Риарио.  
Леонардо: *видит, как сбоку подходит Лукреция*  
Леонардо: Ты тоже глюк?  
Лукреция: Нет, я не глюк.  
Лукреция: И сейчас я тебе это докажу.   
Лукреция: *доказывает, что не глюк. Естественно с рейтингом.*  
+++  
  
Лоренцо: *сильно огорчился из-за взорванной кузницы*  
Лоренцо: *скандалит и швыряется гранатами (в смысле фруктами)*  
Лоренцо: Если Риарио тебя так хочет, пускай забирает на здоровье!  
Леонардо: *думает* Ну блин.   
Леонардо: *думает* Надо мне срочно изобретать гранаты! (в смысле НЕ фрукты)  
+++  
  
Риарио и Компания против Лоренцо и Компании.  
Риарио: *радостно* Нико! Как жизнь молодая?  
Нико: Сгинь, нечистая сила.   
Лоренцо: Мы пришли сдаваться.   
Риарио: Хехехе.  
Леонардо: *кушает гранат* Его светлость оговорился.   
Леонардо: В смысле, вы пришли сдаваться.   
Риарио: ???  
Леонардо: *демонстрирует свежеизобретенную гранату*  
Риарио: *впечатлился*  
Леонардо: Но это был мини-вариант.   
Леонардо: Вон там стоит вундервафля, после которой вас будут собирать ситечком.   
Риарио: *смотрит на вундервафлю*  
Риарио: *вспоминает все случаи, когда Леонардо его взрывал и обстреливал*  
Риарио: *думает* Ну блин.   
Риарио: *думает* Этот художник меня до ПТСР довел.   
Риарио: *думает* Пусть ПТСР только в конце двадцатого века изобрели.   
Риарио: Я еще вернусь!  
Риарио и Компания: *с достоинством удаляются*  
Лоренцо: Ух ты! Какая классная вундервафля!  
Леонардо: А, она из картона.   
Леонардо: Знаете ли, кто-то с похмелья ласты клеит, а я вот – вундервафли.   
Лоренцо: Ну блин.   
  
+++  
Торжество в честь Леонардо и временной победы над Римом.  
Зо: Так, я не понял!  
Зо: Я помогал собирать вундервафлю!  
Зо: Почему меня не пригласили?  
Леонардо: Фейсконтроль не прошел.   
Леонардо: И судимостей многовато.  
Зо: Ну блин.   
Чуть позже.   
Лоренцо: Леонардо, за твои заслуги я награждаю тебя медалью!  
Леонардо: *думает* В следующий раз попрошу наградой финансирование экспедиции в Америку.  
Ночная стража: *врывается в залу*  
Леонардо: Вы тоже пришли меня поздравить?  
Ночная стража: Нет, мы пришли сказать, что ты содомит, поэтому мы тебя засудим и сожжем!   
Лоренцо: Но за это уже 50 лет никого не судили и тем более не жгли!  
Лоренцо: Да и вообще, у нас тут нравы свободные: предыдущие серии как бы намекают.  
Ночная стража: Для гения сделаем исключение.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.

Эпизод 5

  
  
В тюрьме.  
Леонардо: А здесь вегетарианское меню есть?  
Стражник: Конечно.  
Стражник: Кто-нибудь, сбегайте за город и нарвите ему травы.   
Леонардо: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
Суд идет.  
Папа Да Винчи: Я, конечно, порой приказываю ночной страже устроить тебе темную в подворотне, но я все равно тебя люблю.  
Папа Да Винчи: И поэтому буду твоим адвокатом.   
Леонардо: *рисует*  
Судья: Слово пострадавшему – сеньору Якопо Сальтарелло.   
Сальтарелло>тот самый парень из бара: Ну, маэстро меня рисовал, а потом того…  
Сальтарелло: Один раз.   
Сальтарелло: Нет, два!  
Сальтарелло: Нет, три!  
Обвинитель: Он спал с Сальтарелло.  
Папа Да Винчи: Он не спал с Сальтарелло.  
Леонардо: *рисует*  
Обвинитель: Он спал с Сальтарелло.  
Папа Да Винчи: Он не спал с Сальтарелло.  
Леонардо: *рисует*  
Обвинитель: Он спал с Сальтарелло.  
Папа Да Винчи: Сын, скажи хоть что-нибудь в свое оправдание.  
Леонардо: *рисует*  
Папа Да Винчи: *пихает его локтем в бок * Сын, скажи, что ты не спал с Сальтарелло.  
Леонардо: *не отрываясь от рисования* Все было по взаимному согласию.  
Папа Да Винчи: *фейспалм* Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Зо и Нико: *делают то, что у них получается лучше всего*  
Зо и Нико: *то есть, ходят за покупками*  
Зо: *сверившись с зашифрованным списком* Магний… Линзы… Свинья? Зачем ему свинья?  
Нико: Да, плохо же их там в тюрьме кормят…  
+++  
  
Суд идет.  
Обвинитель: А еще он колдун.  
Обвинитель: Мы нашли у него в мастерской блокнот с рисунками демонических тварей.  
Папа Да Винчи: *думает* Ну блин.  
Папа Да Винчи: *думает* Надо ему на день рождения сейф подарить.  
Папа Да Винчи: *думает* Если доживет.  
Папа Да Винчи: Это не демонические твари.  
Папа Да Винчи: Это зайчики и белочки.  
Обвинитель: *с сомнением* Какие-то стремные зайчики и белочки…  
Папа Да Винчи: Он художник, он так видит.  
Леонардо: *рисует*  
+++  
  
Леонардо: А я изобрел манок для летучих мышей.  
Леонардо: И фосфорные бомбы из гуано.  
Летучие мыши: *летают и делают бум*  
Стража: Ну блин!  
Зо: *в костюме стражника крадет ключи и пробирается в камеру*  
Леонардо: *начинает раздеваться*  
Зо: В свете предъявленных тебе обвинений это как-то тревожит.  
Леонардо и Зо: *меняются одеждой*  
Леонардо: *идет по душу и более прозаичные части тела судьи*  
Леонардо: Я буду мстить, и мстя моя страшна!  
+++  
  
Тем временем в доме Медичи.  
Лоренцо:  ~~Господа, к нам едет ревизор~~. Джулиано, к нам в гости пришли важные церковные лица.  
Джулиано: И поэтому мы с нашим театром покажем им «Декамерон»!   
Лоренцо: Ну ладно… Но все неприличное надо убрать.   
Лоренцо: Передай это актерам и ничего не перепутай!  
Джулиано: Дамы и господа актеры, к нам в гости пришли важные церковные лица.  
Джулиано: И поэтому мы покажем им «Декамерон»!   
Джулиано: Что там еще братишка просил… Не помню…   
Джулиано: А, точно!   
Джулиано: Но все приличное надо убрать!  
Смотрят «Декамерон». Всем нравится, внезапно даже важным церковным лицам.   
И тут в небе над Флоренцией появляется изображение голого мужика и свиньи в весьма недвусмысленной позе.  
Все: *смотрят в небо и ржут, потому что это даже круче «Декамерона»*  
+++  
  
В пустом зале заседаний.  
Леонардо: *с факелом и в модусе Дэвида Копперфильда* А я изобрел кинопроектор!  
Леонардо: И фотографию!  
Судья *привязан к свинье в весьма недвусмысленной позе* Ну блин.  
Леонардо: *вошел в роль злого гения*   
Леонардо: Бвахаха! Я-то, может, и по мальчикам, но зато я не делаю ЭТОГО с хрюшками! Бвахаха!  
Хрюшка: Эй, ты его чем ко мне приклеил? «Моментом», что ли?   
Хрюшка: Отцепляй уже и дай поесть спокойно.  
Леонардо: Секунду, сначала он снимет с меня все обвинения! Бвахаха!  
Леонардо: И скажет, какая наглая римская морда наклепала донос! Бвахаха!   
Леонардо: А то ж я почтенной публике и лицо показать могу! Бвахаха!  
+++  
  
На следующий день в суде.  
Судья: *с нервным видом и неровной походкой* Свидетелей нет, улик нет, доказательств нет.   
Судья: Подсудимый не виновен и вообще няшка.  
Леонардо: Хехехе.  
+++  
  
В баре.   
Зо: *тост* Так выпьем же за свободную любовь!  
Все: ДА!  
Сальтарелло: *манит Леонардо наверх*  
Леонардо: ???  
+++  
  
В комнатке над баром.   
Леонардо: Однако, не все эксперименты одинаково полезны.  
Сальтарелло: *в обнимку с NSFW рисунком* Хлюп.   
Леонардо: Прощай?  
Сальтарелло: Прощай.  
Зрители: Слэш?  
Леонардо и Сальтарелло: Слэш!  
Леонардо и Сальтарелло: *прощаются. Естественно с рейтингом.*  
+++  
  
В ванне при свечах.   
Лукреция: Возьми мое колечко на память.   
Лукреция: Только Лоренцо не показывай.  
Леонардо: Ладно.   
Леонардо: Кстати, что мы тут делаем?  
Леонардо: Я как бы и сам сбрить бороду мог.  
Лукреция: Разумеется.   
Лукреция: Но после такой серии тебе просто необходима финальная постельная сцена с женщиной.   
Леонардо: И то правда.  
Лукреция и Леонардо: *обламывают зрителям малину. Естественно с рейтингом.*

Эпизод 6

  
  
Леонардо: *продевает шнурок и вешает кольцо Лукреции на шею, рядом с ключом*  
Зрители: Хм, не самое незаметное место…  
Зрители: Учитывая твою склонность к декольте до пупка.  
Леонардо: А ну брысь из моей головы!  
Леонардо: Там и без вас голосов хватает!   
+++  
  
Турок: Леонардо! Найди Книгу Жизни!  
Леонардо: Знаю-знаю, у меня вот уже и карта есть.   
Турок: Это не та карта!  
Турок: В смысле та, но не совсем та.   
Турок: Как и во всяком порядочном квесте.  
Леонардо: А где та карта?  
Турок: У картографа.   
Леонардо: Логично.  
Леонардо: А где картограф?  
Турок: *крутит монетку*  
Турок: В плену у Влада Третьего.   
Турок: *крутит монетку*  
Турок: Спаси картографа, Леонардо!  
Леонардо: *просыпается*  
Леонардо: *понимает, что едет по ущелью рядом со всадником*  
Всадник: *очень загадочно* Прикольная монетка, да?  
Всадник: *очень загадочно* Прям как в «Инсепшн».  
Леонардо: ???  
Леонардо: Ты картограф?  
Леонардо: Я ж тебя, вроде, спасать должен, нет?  
Всадник: *очень загадочно* Не здесь и не сейчас.   
Леонардо: *просыпается*  
Леонардо: *понимает, что едет по лесу рядом с Зо и Нико*  
Леонардо: Где я? Кто я?  
Зо и Нико: ???  
Зо: Ты поднял нас среди ночи, отправил за покупками…  
Зрители: В круглосуточный супермаркет, очевидно…  
Зо: А потом мы поехали.   
Зо: И едем уже две недели.  
Зо: И, кстати, уже приехали.   
Леонардо: Ну блин.   
Леонардо: Зря я вместо одной таблеточки от укачивания три принял…  
Влад: Ой зря…   
+++  
  
В Ватикане.  
НеНПР: Так, не понял, откуда столько народу?  
НеНПР: Здесь купание или зоопарк?  
Лукреция: Да Винчи куда-то уехал. Лоренцо куда-то уехал. И я тоже уехала.  
НеНПР: Куда-то?  
Лукреция: Сюда.   
НеНПР: Я знаю, Лоренцо заключит военный союз и нас завоюет!  
Кардинал: Но…  
НеНПР: *пытается утопить кардинала в джакузи*  
Риарио: Но…  
НеНПР: *избивает Риарио*  
Лукреция: *благоразумно молчит*  
НеНПР: Вот что бывает с теми, кто мешает мне принимать джакузи.   
Все: Ну блин…  
+++  
  
Влад: Вечеринкаааа у Дракулы дома!  
Влад: *развлекает гостей невинными домашними забавами – травлей собаками и прочим в том духе*  
Влад: И пусть кто попробует сказать, что я не гостеприимный хозяин.   
Леонардо и Компания: *отравили гостеприимного хозяина*  
Леонардо и Компания: *сожгли гостеприимного хозяина*  
Леонардо и Компания: *выкинули гостеприимного хозяина из окна*  
Леонардо и Компания: *похитили картографа из пыточного устройства и смылись*  
Влад: А я еще живой, я розовый и теплый!  
+++  
  
Риарио: Я отослал Лукрецию из Рима.  
Риарио: Убейте ее по дороге.   
Солдат: Это Папа Римский так приказал?  
Риарио: Нет.  
Риарио: Это мое уязвленное ЧСВ.  
+++  
  
Картограф: *решил по дороге скончаться*  
Картограф: Второй ключ в Риме.   
Картограф: А ключ к карте вытатуирован на моей коже.   
Картограф: Так что срежь ее и увези с собой.   
Леонардо: Ну блин.   
Леонардо: Насколько все было бы проще, если б уже изобрели смартфон.   
Леонардо: Ну или «мыльницу» хотя бы…

Эпизод 7

  
  
На кладбище для бедных.   
Леонардо: А я изобрел подзорную трубу!  
Риарио: *кладет цветы*   
Риарио: Я польщен, что ты ради меня что-то изобрел.   
Леонардо: И вовсе не ради тебя!  
Леонардо: И вообще, ты не знаешь, что мы за тобой уже который день следим.  
Леонардо: Вот и молчи в тряпочку!  
Риарио: Ну ладно…  
Зо: *тоже смотрит в трубу* А фамилия-то на надгробии еврейская.   
Леонардо: Наверняка какая-то близкая родственница Риарио.   
Зо: Откуда ты знаешь?  
Леонардо: *со вздохом* Так у него в глазах вся скорбь еврейского народа.  
Леонардо: Даром что злодей.   
+++  
  
Леонардо: Странно, картограф же сказал, что ключ в Риме…  
Зо: Мы с моим вот уже как полдня переполненным мочевым пузырем не хотим тебя расстраивать,  
Зо: Но одним графом Риарио Рим не ограничивается.   
Леонардо, Зо и Нико: *любуются панорамой Рима*  
Леонардо: Да, Рим большой.   
Леонардо: И поэтому я совершенно точно знаю, что ключ в Тайном Архиве под Ватиканом.   
Зо и Нико: ???  
Зо и Нико: Л – Логика.  
+++  
  
Леонардо: *думает, как пробраться в Ватикан*  
Леонардо: *и балуется легальными курительными смесями, как же без них*  
Лукреция: Привет, Леонардо.   
Леонардо: Лукреция? Что ты делаешь в Риме?  
Лукреция: Как что, шпио… Тьфу ты.   
Лукреция: В смысле, это не я в Риме.   
Лукреция: Это ты не в Риме.   
Леонардо: *думает* Что-то тут даже мой гениальный разум пасует.  
Леонардо: *думает* Наверное, дело в загадочной женской логике.   
Лукреция: А вообще, я пришла сказать, что ты меня не любишь.   
Леонардо: Но…  
Лукреция: Я тебе вот даже колечко подарила  
Лукреция: Хотя положено наоборот вообще-то  
Лукреция: А ты молчишь как рыба.   
Леонардо: Но…  
Лукреция: Прошла любовь, завяли помидоры!  
Лукреция: *бьет Леонардо ножом*  
Леонардо: ААААА!  
Леонардо: *просыпается*  
Леонардо: *освежается головой в бочке с водой*  
Леонардо: *любуется пузырьками*  
Леонардо: *озарение* А я изобрел водолазный костюм!  
Леонардо: Только что изобрел, но в блокноте он почему-то уже есть.  
Леонардо: Надо же, какой я, оказывается, предусмотрительный.  
Леонардо: *расталкивает спящих тут же на полу Зо и Нико*  
Леонардо: Вставайте и идите за покупками!  
Леонардо: Я проникну в Ватикан, как все настоящие герои!  
Леонардо: Через канализацию!  
Зо и Нико: Ну блин…  
+++  
  
В купальне.  
НеНПР: *собирается искупаться, пока опять не сбежалась толпа*  
Но тут вода начинает очень быстро уходить в дыру в полу.   
НеНПР: Ну че за на?   
НеНПР: Что опять не слава богу с моей джакузи?  
Леонардо: *медленно и эффектно поднимается из остатков воды и клубов пара*  
Леонардо: Смотрите, я как Терминатор, только наоборот!  
НеНПР: …  
Леонардо: Экскурсии по Тайному Архиву здесь водят?  
Леонардо: У меня и билетик есть.   
Леонардо: *целится в НеНПР из арбалета*  
НеНПР: *понимает, что купание опять откладывается* Ну блин.  
+++  
  
В Тайном Архиве.  
НеНПР: *соблазняет*Смотри, сколько здесь сокровищ!  
НеНПР: Разве тебе не хочется, чтобы я тебя тут заточи…  
НеНПР: …ээ, чтобы я тебя сюда исследователем назначил?   
НеНПР: *пока Леонардо таращится, нежно конфискует арбалет*  
Леонардо: Ух ты… Череп дракона!   
Леонардо: Ух ты… Меч короля Артура!  
Леонардо: Ух ты… Тессеракт???  
Леонардо: Эм, кажется, это уже из другого фильма…  
Леонардо: *машинально тянется к мечу с известными намерениями*  
НеНПР: *соблазняет* А вот Копье Судьбы.   
НеНПР: Крепкое, как 96-процентная польская водка.  
НеНПР: Пробивает вообще все.  
НеНПР: А вот страница из Книги Жизни, которую ты так усиленно ищешь.  
Леонардо: Ох, я почти готов согласиться…  
НеНПР: Хехехе.  
+++  
  
В купальне.  
Риарио: *врывается *  
Риарио: *предыдущий опыт ничему не научил*  
Риарио: Святой отец?  
Риарио: *видит дыру, а внизу водолазный костюм*  
Риарио: *охране* Немедленно разыщите взломщика!  
Риарио: *про себя* Ох ты ж, новый моднявый костюмчик.  
Риарио: *про себя* Дай-ка примерю.  
+++  
  
В Тайном Архиве  
НеНПР: *останавливает подбежавшую охрану*  
НеНПР: Целуй перстень и считай, мы договорились.  
Леонардо: Ну уж нет.   
Леонардо: Это негигиенично.  
Леонардо: И потом, я слышал, как ты оговорился.   
Леонардо: Ты меня хочешь здесь заточить!  
НеНПР: Охрана, взять его!  
Леонардо: *долго и упорно носится по коридорам, весьма неуважительно отмахиваясь от охраны Копьем Судьбы*  
+++  
  
На берегу реки.  
Из реки выбирается водолаз.  
Зо: Лео, слава богу!  
Зо: Так ты все же провел этого придурка Риарио!  
Зо: Глянуть бы на его рожу…  
Водолаз>Риарио: *снимает шлем* Любуйся, че.  
Зо: Ну блин!  
Зо и Риарио: *дерутся*  
Риарио: *отбирает нож*  
Риарио: Где да Винчи!?  
Зо: Это я у тебя должен спрашивать!   
Риарио: Не хочешь признаваться? Тогда я тебе отрежу что-нибудь ненужное!  
Риарио: У нас в церковном хоре как раз в этом году недобор!  
Зо: Стоп, это как ненужное? Очень даже нужное!  
Нико: *подходит сзади аля мстительная девушка с веслом*  
Нико: ХЛОБЫСТЬ!  
Риарио: *падает* Ну блин…  
+++  
  
Где-то в Ватикане.  
Леонардо: *очень спешил смыться через окно, но остановился поболтать с НПР*  
Леонардо: На основе колыбельной, которую поете вы и которую пела Лукреция, я сделал вывод, что она – ваша дочь.   
НПР: Ага.  
Леонардо: Но она не рассказала, что вы сидите в клетке в Ватикане.   
Леонардо: И Лоренцо не бросает, хотя спит со мной.   
Леонардо: И Риарио презирает, хотя с ним едва знакома.   
Леонардо: Или не едва?  
НПР: Ага.  
Леонардо: Постойте…  
Леонардо: *складывает в уме два и два*  
Леонардо: * складывает в уме три и восемь*  
Леонардо: *складывает в уме четыреста тысяч восемьдесят семь и три четверти*  
Леонардо: Так Лукреция и есть римская шпионка!  
Леонардо: Она передает в Рим все мои секреты, чтобы освободить вас!   
НПР: Ага.  
Леонардо: Ну блин…  
+++  
  
На берегу реки.  
Риарио: *очнулся*  
Нико: Ты знаешь, кто я?  
Риарио: Знаю, ты Нико.  
Риарио: Просто Нико.   
Риарио: Не дорос еще, чтобы три минуты титулы перечислять.   
Нико: ГДЕ МОЙ МАЭСТРО?  
Риарио: Это я у вас должен спрашивать!  
Нико: *тыкает Риарио ножичком в лицо*  
Риарио: Хехехе, а мне не страшно.  
Нико: *тыкает Риарио ножичком в ладонь*  
Риарио: Хехехе, а мне не страшно.  
Нико: *тыкает Риарио ножичком в грудь*  
Риарио: Эй, осторожнее, так и убить можно!  
Нож наткнулся на что-то металлическое.   
Нико и Зо: Второй ключ!  
Риарио: Ну блин…  
+++  
  
Где-то в Ватикане.   
Леонардо: *открывает темницу НПР*  
Леонардо: Вот, выходите, и тогда Лукреция больше не будет шпионить!  
НПР: Не, нас и тут неплохо кормят.   
Леонардо: Ну как знаете.  
Леонардо: *сбегает через окно*  
+++  
  
На берегу реки.  
Леонардо: *убито* Я не смог найти ключ.  
Нико и Зо: СЮРПРИЗ!  
Риарио: *привязан к дереву, с кляпом во рту*  
Риарио: *рубашка предусмотрительно распахнута на животе и груди, только подарочного банта не хватает*  
Леонардо: *вытаскивает кляп*  
Леонардо: *пялится на грудь Риарио* Ключ!  
Зрители: *тоже пялятся на грудь Риарио* Ты что, серьезно сейчас только о ключе думаешь?  
Леонардо: *забирает ключ и вешает на шею, к первому*  
Риарио: Я пойду за тобой на край света…  
Зрители: АВВВВВ!!!  
Риарио: …чтобы вернуть то, что принадлежит мне.  
Зрители: Обломчик.  
  
+++  
Где-то за городом.  
Лукреция: *едет на лошади вся в красном и с колокольчиками*  
Лукреция: А я такая незаметная!   
Лукреция: А я вся такая незаметная!  
Римские солдаты: Вон какая-то стремная баба.   
Римские солдаты: Вся в красном и с колокольчиками.  
Римские солдаты: Лучше ее объедем.  
Лукреция: Хехехе.   
Римские солдаты: Хотя стоп.   
Римские солдаты: А вдруг это Лукреция замаскировалась?  
Лукреция: Ну блин.  
Джулиано: *случился мимо и перебил всех римских солдат*  
Лукреция: *порыва не оценила и ткнула Джулиано ножичком*  
Джулиано: *плавает в пруду с раной в животе*  
Джулиано: Ну блин…

Эпизод 8

  
  
~~ТОГДА~~. Энное количество лет назад.   
ССС: *собираются в живописном месте, режут рыбок и изрекают зловещие и туманные пророчества*  
ССС: Надо чтобы кто-то сохранил эту астролябию: возможно, Мальчику ~~-Который-Выжил~~  из Винчи она пригодится в будущем.   
ССС: Пусть ее сохранит тот, кто доживет до того момента.  
ССС: *хором думают* Надеюсь, это буду не я.   
Играет тема из «Последнего героя».   
+++  
  
Флоренция. Наши дни. То есть их.  
Леонардо: *собирается в Америку* Я буду по вам скучать.   
Зо и Нико: О нет! Ты от нас так просто не отделаешься!  
Леонардо: Отлично.   
Леонардо: Поплывем через Канарские острова.   
Леонардо: Заглянем на Фуэртевентуру.  
Леонардо: Говорят, в это время года там шикарный дайвинг.  
Зо и Нико: *обморочно* Он еще не нанырялся…  
Леонардо: Но сначала мне надо перекинуться парой слов с Лоренцо.   
Леонардо: А еще я вижу турецкого сокола и мне внезапно нужно скакать за ним.   
Леонардо: *гонится за соколом а-ля Александр с орлом*  
Зо: Ну блин.   
Зо: Он что, про Америку забыл уже?   
+++  
  
Свадьба Джулиано и дамы из знатного флорентийского рода Пацци. Жених запаздывает.   
Жена Лоренцо: Странно.  
Жена Лоренцо: Обычно со свадьбы невеста сбегает.   
Жена Лоренцо: А он точно сказал «да»?  
Лоренцо: Так они ж еще клятвы не приносили.   
Жена Лоренцо: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
Сокол: *приводит Леонардо к хозяину*  
Леонардо: Ну да, турецкий сокол. Логично.   
Турок: *очень загадочно* Ну что, плывешь за нашей книжечкой?  
Турок: Ключи есть, карта есть, дело за малым.   
Леонардо: А вот Папа Римский сказал, что ты турецкий шпион.  
Леонардо: Я тебе не верю.  
Леонардо: И Папе Римскому не верю.   
Леонардо: Вы все мной нагло манипулируете.   
Турок: Даже не думал.   
Турок: Кстати, ты же хочешь найти маму?  
Леонардо: Ага!  
Турок: Тогда разыщи в гробнице астролябию,  
Турок: Садись на корабль «Василиск»   
Турок: И дуй за книгой.   
Турок: Ноги в руки и бегом.   
Леонардо: Так точно!  
+++  
  
Заговорщики Пацци: Ой, а давайте мы убьем Лоренцо и Джулиано.   
Заговорщики Пацци: И устроим переворот!  
Риарио: *в изящной позе и темных очках*  
Риарио: Фигово вы перевороты устраиваете.   
Риарио: Джулиано вон били – не добили.   
Риарио: У меня есть план получше.  
Риарио: Мы отравим всю семью Медичи в церкви хлебом для причастия.  
Риарио: И самого Лоренцо,  
Риарио: И жену Лоренцо,  
Риарио: И всех дочерей тоже.  
Риарио: А потом устроим переворот.  
Заговорщики Пацци: Какой шикарный план!  
Риарио: Ну разве я не злобный?  
Риарио: Ну разве я не коварный?  
Риарио: Хехехе.  
+++  
  
Лукреция: Я пришла во всем признаться!  
Леонардо: А я и так все знаю.   
Леонардо: Хотелось бы, конечно, тебя убить, но недосуг.   
Леонардо: Еще хотелось бы, конечно, с тобой помириться (как водится, с рейтингом)  
Леонардо: Но тоже недосуг.  
Леонардо: У меня  ~~такси~~  корабль через час.   
Лукреция: Пацци и Риарио хотят убить Лоренцо.   
Леонардо: Флаг им в руки.   
Лукреция: Они захватят Флоренцию.   
Леонардо: И в зубы им флаг тоже.   
Леонардо: Флоренция назвала меня бастардом и содомитом.   
Леонардо: Поэтому я обиделся и уплываю в Америку.   
Леонардо: Вот!  
Лукреция: Ну блин…  
+++  
  
В церкви.  
Лоренцо: *готовится съесть хлеб*  
Недобитый Джулиано: *врывается в церковь*  
Заговорщики Пацци: Ну блин.  
Заговорщики Пацци: Мочим всех!!!  
+++  
  
На пристани.   
Леонардо: Нет, не могу.   
Зо и Нико: ???  
Леонардо: Побегу спасать Лоренцо.   
Зо и Нико: ???  
Леонардо: *убегает* Задержите корабль!  
Леонардо: *убегает* Скажите, что я забыл утюг выключить!  
Зо и Нико: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
В церкви.   
Все упоенно друг друга мочат. Джулиано-таки добили. Лоренцо попытались снести голову и частично преуспели.  
Леонардо: *хватает Лоренцо и закрывается вместе с ним в ризнице*   
Лоренцо: *истекает кровью* Так нечестно.   
Лоренцо: *истекает кровью* В «Википедии» сказано, что меня слегка ранили в горло.   
Лоренцо: *истекает кровью* Если вот это – слегка, то ты спишь с Лукрецией.  
Леонардо: Эм… нуууу…  
Лоренцо: Что? Ты спишь с моей любовницей???  
Лоренцо: Ну все, только спаси меня – и ты труп!  
Леонардо: Ну конечно я вас спасу!  
По ту сторону двери.   
Риарио: Ох щас кто-то познает гнев божий…  
Риарио: *хватает мини-базуку*  
Риарио: Аллилуйя, неудачники!  
Мини-базука: БДЫМС!!! 

КОНЕЦ ПЕРВОГО АКТА  
  
Тизер:  
Во втором акте вы увидите:   
Леонардо – женится по расчету.  
Зо и Лукреция – увлекутся морскими купаниями.   
Риарио и Нико – скушают апельсинку.   
И еще много-много всего интересного.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Акт 2**  
Эпизод 1

  
  
Риарио: Ох щас кто-то познает гнев божий…  
Риарио: *хватает мини-базуку*  
Риарио: Аллилуйя, неудачники!  
Мини-базука: БДЫМС!!!  
Дверь разносит на куски. Но в помещении пусто.   
Риарио: Да Винчи!  
Риарио: Только не говори, что изобрел телепорт!  
Риарио: *видит резной люк*  
Риарио: Слава богу…  
Риарио: Вы как хотите,   
Риарио: Захватывайте Флоренцию, устраивайте перевороты,  
Риарио: А я пошел за да Винчи.   
Все: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
Лоренцо и Леонардо: *ползают по мокрым туннелям под церковью с такими стонами, что слышно, наверное, на другом конце города*  
Риарио и Компания: Стоять! Мы вас догнали!  
Леонардо: *в честном бою отбивает мини-базуку*  
Леонардо: Стоять! Стрелять буду!  
Риарио и Компания: Ну и стреляй!  
Риарио и Компания: Всех все равно не убьешь!  
Риарио и Компания: *предусмотрительно отступают за стеночку*  
Леонардо: *стреляет в свод арки, устраивая небольшой обвал*  
Риарио и Компания: Ну блин!  
+++  
  
Риарио: *угрожает Лукреции ножичком* Где находится Небесный Свод?  
Лукреция: А я откуда знаю?  
Риарио: Но что-то же да Винчи говорил тебе?  
Лукреция: Что у меня красивый маникюр.   
Лукреция: И красивая прическа.  
Лукреция: И…  
Риарио: Пасть порву, моргалы выколю.  
Лукреция: И что он собирается садиться на корабль «Василиск» и плыть в Америку.   
Риарио: Ага.   
Риарио: Так, бросаем все, едем на пристань.   
Компания: Стоп. А как же захватить Флоренцию?  
Риарио: Не нужна мне ваша Флоренция!  
Риарио: Мне нужен да Винчи!  
Компания: Хммммм?  
Риарио:… эээ…  
Риарио: В смысле, мне нужна Книга Жизни со всеми секретами бытия, и чтобы да Винчи не добрался до нее первым.  
Компания: Мы типа поверили.   
Компания: Но все равно с тобой не поедем.   
Компания: Папа Римский велел захватить Флоренцию.   
Риарио: Ну блин.   
Одноглазый герцог Урбино: А вообще…  
Одноглазый герцог Урбино: Езжай. Я даже дам людей и все профинансирую.   
Риарио: *подозрительно* С какой радости такая благотворительность?  
Одноглазый герцог Урбино: Когда навернешься с края света,  
Одноглазый герцог Урбино: Сними видео и выложи на ютуб.  
Одноглазый герцог Урбино: А мы посмотрим и поржем.   
Риарио: Согласен.   
Одноглазый герцог Урбино: ЧМОК!  
Риарио: *про себя* Тьфу ты…  
Риарио: *про себя* Это все Флоренция виновата.   
Риарио: *про себя* Слэш так в воздухе и витает.   
+++  
  
Турок: Леонардо, ты почему еще не на корабле?  
Леонардо: АААА!  
Леонардо: Что ты делаешь в моей постели?  
Ванесса: Это я. В городе хаос, а Лоренцо помирать собрался.   
Леонардо: Ну уж нет.   
Леонардо: Я изобрел переливание крови!  
Зрители: Но совместимость групп? Но резус-фактор?  
Леонардо: Не, не слышал.   
Леонардо: Но если вы так настаиваете, мы можем вымыть руки.   
Наставник Леонардо: А сколько переливать-то надо?  
Леонардо: Вот видите, Лоренцо синенький, а я розовенький?  
Наставник Леонардо и Ванесса: Ага.   
Леонардо: Когда станет наоборот, тогда и хватит.   
Наставник Леонардо и Ванесса: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
Лукреция: О, Леонардо, ну наконец-то мы будем вместе!  
Леонардо: Где я?  
Лукреция: В комнате с большой кроватью.   
Леонардо: О да.  
Леонардо и Лукреция: *собираются мириться, естественно с рейтингом*  
Дверь: БУМ!  
Лукреция: Ну блин.   
Леонардо: *видит Лоренцо*   
Леонардо: *видит Ванессу*   
Леонардо: *видит Зо*   
Леонардо: *видит папу*  
Леонардо: *видит Нико*   
Леонардо: *видит Риарио*  
Леонардо: Ну и что им все надо?  
Лукреция: Ты, что ж еще.   
Леонардо: Ух, какой я популярный.   
Леонардо: *идет за собой, который идет за овечкой*  
Леонардо: *очнулся*  
Леонардо: Со мной что-то не так.  
Наставник Леонардо и Ванесса: Да неужели?  
Леонардо: Я вижу свет.  
Леонардо: И слышу ангельское пение.  
Наставник Леонардо: После потери пары литров крови обычно так и бывает.   
Наставник Леонардо: Пора завязывать с переливанием.   
Наставник Леонардо: Не знаю, насколько розовенький Лоренцо,   
Наставник Леонардо: Но того цвета, которого стал ты, даже в моей мастерской не смешивали.   
+++  
  
Риарио: *собирается уезжать*  
Рабыня Зита: Возьмите меня с собой!  
Риарио: Не могу.   
Риарио: Там опасно, и мне, возможно, придется делать ужасные вещи.   
Рабыня Зита: Напугали ежа гол…  
Рабыня Зита: В смысле, Папа Римский меня бьет, и я без вас умру.   
Риарио: Ладно, поехали.   
+++  
  
НеНПР: *срезает цветочки*  
Солдат: *докладывает ситуацию* Джулиано мертв, Лоренцо почти.   
НеНПР: Почти не считается.   
НеНПР: А где мой племянник?  
Солдат: Внезапно решил, что ему не помешает свежий морской воздух,   
Солдат: И отправился в круиз.   
НеНПР: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
На «Василиске».   
Зо и Нико: Вы не задержитесь на пятнадцать минут?  
Зо и Нико: Максимум на час.   
Зо и Нико: Не больше чем на полдня, честно.  
Зо и Нико: Если через сутки не дождемся, можно плыть.   
Зо и Нико: Наш друг забыл утюг выключить.   
Зо и Нико: Художники такие рассеянные…  
Капитан: …  
Риарио: Увы, я конфисковал корабль.   
Риарио: Теперь он мой.   
Риарио: И все, что на нем, тоже мое.   
Риарио: Я соскучился.   
Зо и Нико: Ну блин.   
Риарио: *роется в мешке* Что вы мне хорошего привезли?  
Риарио: Ага, карта.   
Риарио: Ага, коды к карте.   
Риарио: Ага, астролябия.   
Риарио: Ага, пилюли от морской болезни.  
Риарио: Ага, багажные бирки «Роял Карибиан»…  
Риарио: Шикарно. Исключительно полезные вещи.   
Риарио: Особенно «Роял Карибиан».  
Риарио: А где ключи?  
Нико: У маэстро!  
Нико: Так что обломись!  
Лукреция: Да Винчи тебя найдет!  
Риарио: А тебя нет.  
Риарио: Пусть хоть весь изныряется.   
Риарио: *указывает на Лукрецию* Эту в расход.  
Риарио: *указывает на Зо* Этого в расход.   
Риарио: *указывает на Нико* А этого я себе оставлю.  
Солдаты: *бросают Нико и уводят Зо и Лукрецию*  
Нико: *бежит следом* Нет-нет, я тоже в расход хочу!   
Риарио: *играется с астролябией* Хехехе.   
+++  
  
Зо и Лукреция: *скованные, стоят на доске над морем*  
Риарио: Покойтесь с миром. Аминь.   
Зо: *Лукреции* Эх, так я тебя и не успел… того-этого…  
Лукреция: Ну дай хоть поцелую.   
Зо и Лукреция: *целуются*  
Зрители: Ну оооочень вовремя.   
Зо: Она мне шпильку передала, пошляки.   
Зо: Только Риарио не говорите.   
Зрители: Ааааа….  
Зо и Лукреция: *падают в море*  
+++  
  
Турок: Так, надоело мне быть хорошим и добрым!  
Турок: Леонардо, ты все пустил коту под хвост, и мы в тебе разочарованы!  
Турок: Неудачник!  
Леонардо: Но ССС…  
Рогатый череп в плаще: А мы не ССС.  
Рогатый череп в плаще: Мы С_СС!   
Рогатый череп в плаще: Это совершенно разные вещи.   
Рогатый череп в плаще: Бвахаха!  
+++  
  
Лоренцо: *очнулся*  
Лоренцо: *первым делом мутным взором натыкается на почти бездыханного Леонардо*  
Лоренцо: Так, я не в курсе, что тут было, но обещания свои держу.   
Лоренцо: *громоздится на Леонардо*  
Наставник Леонардо: *прибегает* Чем вы тут занимаетесь?!  
Зрители: Мммм, какой вид.   
Зрители: И кожаные штанишки ничего себе так.   
Лоренцо: Не сметь портить нам драматический конец эпизода!  
Зрители: Ну ладно…  
Лоренцо: *выхватывает нож* Умри!  
Зрители: Ну блин.  
  


Эпизод 2

  
  
Лоренцо: Признавайся, ты надо мной эксперименты ставил?!  
Леонардо: *от такой встряски аж полегчало*   
Леонардо: *читает лекцию про переливание крови, стараясь уложиться в пять секунд*  
Лоренцо: А где мой брат?  
Ванесса: Вам сначала хорошую новость или плохую?  
Лоренцо: Хорошую.   
Ванесса: Он сражался как лев, а в раю, говорят, красивые виды и вкусная амброзия.   
Лоренцо: Ну блин.  
Лоренцо: Мне надо подышать свежим воздухом.  
Леонардо: Я бы не советовал.   
+++  
  
Леонардо и Лоренцо: *смотрят в окно*  
Флоренция: *разброд и шатание*  
Заговорщики Пацци: Смерть Медичи!  
Толпа: Смерть Медичи!  
Лоренцо: Что-то мне расхотелось дышать свежим воздухом.   
+++  
  
Зо и Лукреция: *выныривают*  
Лукреция: Доделывай уж, что начал.  
Лукреция: Сними с меня…   
Зо: Прямо здесь?  
Зо: *бросается на Лукрецию с поцелуями*  
Зо: О да, я тоже люблю экстремальный секс!  
Лукреция: Нет, кретин!  
Лукреция: Я хочу сказать, сними с меня оставшиеся цепи!  
Зо: Обломчик…  
+++  
  
На «Василиске».  
Риарио: Видишь, не любит тебя да Винчи ни капельки. Бросил и променял на Лоренцо.   
Нико: *в клетке* …  
Риарио: Но как по мне, гораздо вернее внушать страх, чем быть любимым.  
Нико: …  
Нико: *думает* Вот вырасту, стану известным философом,  
Нико: *думает* Процитирую тебя в своем супер-пупер знаменитом труде,  
Нико: *думает* А источник не укажу!  
Нико: *думает* И это будет моей местью.  
+++  
  
Флоренция: *разброд и шатание*  
Заговорщики Пацци: Смерть Медичи!  
Толпа: Смерть Медичи!  
Леонардо: У меня идея!  
Леонардо: Вам надо перекричать Пацци!  
Лоренцо: Возможно, ты не заметил, но с полуперерезанным горлом это затруднительно.   
Леонардо: Это ничего.   
Леонардо: Я изобрел громкоговоритель.   
Лоренцо: *перекрикивает Пацци*  
Лоренцо: Да здравствует Флоренция!  
Толпа: Да здравствует Флоренция!  
Лоренцо: Смерть Пацци!  
Толпа: Смерть Пацци!  
Заговорщики Пацци: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
Лоренцо: Ты, кажется, уезжать собирался?  
Леонардо: Ага.   
Лоренцо: И не хочешь остаться здесь и делать мне оружие?  
Леонардо: Не-а.   
Лоренцо: Ну и катись.   
Лоренцо: Но денег не дам.   
Леонардо: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
На «Василиске».  
Рабыня Зита: Господин?  
Риарио: *работает* Да?  
Рабыня Зита: Вам не кажется, что в сценах с вами слишком мало рейтинга?  
Риарио: Почему мало? Не мало!  
Риарио: Я всех мочу направо и налево.  
Рабыня Зита: Я не про тот рейтинг.  
Риарио: Хм, и правда…  
Риарио Нечестно получается,  
Риарио: У всех уже были постельные сцены,   
Риарио: У некоторых, не будем показывать пальцем, так даже не одна и не две,   
Риарио: А у меня ни одной.  
Риарио и Зита: *исправляют эту досадную несправедливость. Естественно с рейтингом*  
+++  
  
В мастерской.   
Леонардо: *лежит на столе с ногами*  
Леонардо: Расскажи мне про Дедала и Икара.  
Наставник Леонардо: Конечно, мальчик мой.   
Леонардо: *сам себе рассказывает про Дедала и Икара*  
Наставник Леонардо: Конечно, мальчик мой.  
Леонардо: А полет – это грех или изобретение?  
Наставник Леонардо: Конечно, мальчик мой.  
Леонардо: Одно другому не мешает, наверное. А вот тут еще бык нарисован…  
Наставник Леонардо: Конечно, мальчик мой.  
Зо: Всем привет, а где встреча с цветами?  
Леонардо: Ты не уплыл?  
Зо: Уплыл. Но приплыл обратно.   
Зо: Брассом.   
Леонардо: ???  
Леонардо: А где Нико?  
Зо: Полагаю, в соседнем шезлонге с Риарио.   
Леонардо: Ну блин.   
Лукреция: Леонардо, я все еще хочу помириться.   
Лукреция: И в знак этого я посоветую тебе одного чувака по имени Америго Веспуччи, который, вероятно, сможет помочь с кораблем и картами.   
Лукреция: Мир?  
Леонардо: Мир.   
Лукреция: Хотелось бы, конечно, помириться с рейтингом, но тут слишком много народу.   
Лукреция: Поэтому давай вместе поплачем.   
Леонардо и Лукреция: *плачут*  
+++  
  
Леонардо и Зо: *приходят к Веспуччи*  
Девочка: А папенька, увы, скончались.   
Зо: Ну блин.   
Леонардо: *со всей дури лупит тело в гробу кулаком*  
Тело>Веспуччи: *оживает*  
Зрители: Леонардо, неужели ты изобрел сердечно-легочную реанимацию и прекардиальный удар?  
Веспуччи: Нет, я просто притворялся.  
Веспуччи: Они у вас украли корабль?  
Леонардо: Ага.   
Веспуччи: Ну так давайте мы у них украдем корабль.   
Леонардо: И как я сам не догадался?  
+++  
  
Ванесса: Я думала, у меня глисты,  
Ванесса: А у меня ребенок.   
Жена Лоренцо: От Джулиано, что немаловажно.   
Жена Лоренцо: Поэтому ты будешь жить здесь.   
Жена Лоренцо: Для будущего ребенка важны медицинский уход, отсутствие стрессов и классическая музыка.   
Ванесса: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
Лоренцо: Я тут подумал.   
Лоренцо: Я был неправ.   
Лоренцо: Книга Жизни важнее оружия.   
Лоренцо: Езжай и привези нам ее  
Лоренцо: Ради свободы людей и Флоренции.   
Леонардо: Ага!  
Лоренцо: Вот тебе наш фамильный меч.   
Лоренцо: Брат.   
Леонардо: Ага!  
Лоренцо: Но денег все равно не дам.   
Леонардо: Ну блин.   
  


Эпизод 3

  
  
В порту.   
Леонардо: *косплеит Риарио*  
Леонардо: Ты знаешь, кто я?  
Капитан: Еще бы.  
Леонардо:  ~~Мне нужна твоя одежда, сапоги и мотоцикл~~. Мне нужен твой корабль.  
Капитан: Я б с удовольствием, но сначала нужно спросить разрешения у герцога Альфонсо, мы его папаше рабов везем.   
Герцог Альфонсо: Нет, ты не Риарио.  
Герцог Альфонсо: На Риарио эти дурацкие очки и эта дурацкая шляпа выглядят не так по-дурацки.  
Герцог Альфонсо: *машет двумя мечами* А еще я тоже амбидекстер.  
Герцог Альфонсо: Хехехе.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
Леонардо: *после непродолжительного боя  ~~быстренько ретируется~~  стратегически отступает*  
+++  
  
НеНПР: Я отлучаю Флоренцию от церкви.  
НеНПР: Всю целиком.   
НеНПР: Пусть им хуже будет.   
Компания: Боже, какой ужас!  
Флоренция: Бамболейо!  
Флоренция: *таскают по улицам трупы Пацци и развлекаются вовсю*  
+++  
  
В порту.  
Леонардо, Зо и Веспуччи: *бродят по рынку и думают, что делать*  
Леонардо: Надо как-то пробраться на судно и освободить рабов.   
Веспуччи: Тогда под прикрытием восстания мы захватим корабль.   
Леонардо: Ага.   
Леонардо: *рисует*  
Леонардо: Я могу изобрести водоступы,  
Леонардо: Но нас подстрелят на подходе.   
Леонардо: Я могу изобрести морской таран,  
Леонардо: Но захватывать тогда будет нечего.  
Зо: Изобретай, что хочешь, только не суй меня в катапульту.   
Леонардо: Хммм… А это иде…  
Веспуччи: Смотри, герцог Альфонсо уже подсуетился с плакатами «Разыскивается».  
Леонардо: Фоторобот фиговый.   
Леонардо: Так меня точно никто не узнает.   
Леонардо: *рисует более похожий портрет*  
Леонардо: Попроситься к ним, что ли, художником-криминалистом на полставки?  
Леонардо: Вот, иди этот повесь.   
Веспуччи: ???  
Леонардо: *ищет вдохновение в разной околоморской живности*  
Веспуччи и Зо: *шутят гейские шуточки*  
Леонардо: Тентакли, тентакли, мне нужны тентакли…  
Зрители: Ох, все интереснее и интереснее!  
Леонардо: Эврика!  
+++  
  
Лоренцо: Бамболейо-то, конечно, бамболейо,   
Лоренцо: Но вообще дело пахнет керосином.   
Лоренцо: Неаполь заключит союз с Папой Римским,   
Лоренцо: И они захватят вообще все.   
Лоренцо: Поэтому я вместе со своим нотариусом инкогнито поеду в Неаполь,  
Лоренцо: И сдамся.   
Лоренцо: Они увидят, какой я благородный и склонный к самопожертвованию,  
Лоренцо: И не станут вступать в союз с Папой.  
Лоренцо: А править за меня пока жена будет.   
Лоренцо: Ну разве не шикарная идея?  
Жена Лоренцо: Ээээ…  
Нотариус>Папа да Винчи: Ну блин…  
+++  
  
Кардинал: *клюет носом в паланкине*  
Крутой азиатский чувак: *скачет по крышам с арбалетом а-ля Ассасинс Крид*  
Крутой азиатский чувак: *отстреливает носильщиков*  
Кардинал: Ну блин.   
Лукреция: Обыщите дворец и найдите НПР.  
Кардинал: Что еще за НПР?  
Луреция: Вот найдете, тогда и увидите.  
Кардинал: Чудненько.   
Кардинал: Найди то, не знаю что, блин.   
+++  
  
Зо: Что изобретаем?  
Леонардо: Механического форелечерепахосьминога.   
Зо: Че?  
Леонардо: Подводную лодку.   
Зо: Ааааа…  
+++  
  
Кардинал: *нашел НПР*  
Кардинал: О боже.   
НПР: Можно просто Папа Римский.   
Кардинал: Ну блин.  
НПР: А ваш Папа Римский – ненастоящий Папа Римский.   
НПР: Хочешь доказательств, иди и спроси его, почему он Сикст.  
НПР: Если ответит, что в честь предыдущего Сикста, значит, он самозванец.   
+++  
  
Леонардо и Зо: *плывут в подводной лодке*  
Подводная лодка: *протечек нет*  
+++  
  
На корабле с рабами.  
Веспуччи: Я пришел сдать вам да Винчи.   
Герцог Альфонсо: Круто, но я тебе не верю.   
Герцог Альфонсо: Впрочем, проверить не помешает.   
Герцог Альфонсо: А я пока пойду над рабами поиздеваюсь.   
+++  
  
Леонардо и Зо: *плывут в подводной лодке*  
Подводная лодка: *протечек нет*  
+++  
  
Жена Лоренцо: *правит внезапно обрушившимся на нее счастьем*  
Незнакомец: Привет.   
Жена Лоренцо: Ты кто?  
Незнакомец: А я ваш родственник.   
Жена Лоренцо: А почему внезапно афроитальянец?  
Незнакомец: А я незаконнорожденный.   
Зрители: Однако, отмазка на все случаи жизни.   
Незнакомец: Карло де Медичи, рад знакомству.  
Жена Лоренцо: Добро пожаловать, милый родственник.   
Жена Лоренцо: *думает* Понаехали…   
+++  
  
Леонардо и Зо: *плывут в подводной лодке*  
Подводная лодка: *протекает*  
Воздух: *уходит*  
Зрители: Да кто бы сомневался.  
+++  
  
Кардинал: Папа Сикст, а почему ты Сикст?  
НеНПР: А то ты не в курсе.   
Кардинал: Склероз болезнь такая, ничего не болит и каждый день новости.  
НеНПР: В честь предыдущего Папы Сикста, естественно.   
Кардинал: О, точно.   
Кардинал: *лицом и интонацией прямо-таки вопит: «Ага, попался!»*  
НеНПР: А я типа слепой, глухой и ничего не подозреваю.  
+++  
  
Леонардо и Зо: *с приключениями доплывают*  
Веспуччи: *отвлекает команду небольшим пожаром*  
Зо: *освобождает рабов*  
Леонардо: *фехтует с герцогом Альфонсо*  
Герцог Альфонсо: Ну ты попал, да Винчи!  
Рабы: Ну ты попал, герцог Альфонсо!  
Леонардо: Корабль на базу.   
Герцог Альфонсо: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
Кардинал: Я нашел то, не знаю что.   
Лукреция: Это не то, не знаю что.   
Лукреция: Это мой папа.   
Кардинал: О сколько нам открытий чудных.   
Кардинал: Я старый больной человек  
Кардинал: Почему в этом городе все друг другу родственники?  
+++  
  
На «Страже».   
Герцог Альфонсо: Хочешь сказать, ты отправляешь меня и моих людей на баркасе обратно?  
Герцог Альфонсо: Топить надо было.   
Зрители: Вот-вот, послушай умного человека.   
Леонардо: Не-а.   
Леонардо: Если сразу перебить всех врагов,  
Леонардо: О чем тогда сериал дальше снимать?  
Зрители и герцог Альфонсо: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
Все еще на «Страже».   
Леонардо: *выходит определить курс*  
Турок: Сюрприз.   
Леонардо: Ты-то тут как очутился?  
Турок: А ты еще не понял?  
Турок: Я с тобой где хочешь очутиться могу.   
Турок: Хоть в сортире.   
Леонардо: *думает* В сортир больше ни ногой.   
Турок: Я в поте лица придумывал для тебя квесты по добыванию карты и астролябии.  
Турок: Ну и где?  
Турок: Где карта?  
Турок: Где астролябия?  
Леонардо: Да я и без них неплохо справляюсь.   
Турок: Не в том дело.   
Турок: Ты отклоняешься от предопределенного тебе пути.   
Турок: И что еще хуже,  
Турок: Совершенно не ценишь мое рабочее время.   
Леонардо: Ээээ…  
Зо: С кем ты разговариваешь?  
Леонардо: Да так.   
Леонардо: С глюками.   
Леонардо: Гипоксия аукнулась.   
Зо: Не матерись.   
Леонардо: …  
  


Эпизод 4

  
  
На «Страже».   
Леонардо: *смотрит в подзорную трубу с фордека* Ух ты, неопознанные небесные тела!  
Леонардо: Пока все не посчитаю,  
Леонардо: Не спущусь.   
Зо и Веспуччи: Фью-фью-фью.   
Зо и Веспуччи: Лео, Лео, проснись, спусти свои косоньки вниз.  
Леонардо: Волосы я отращу только в следующем эпизоде.   
Леонардо: Хорош спойлерить.   
Леонардо: И я не сплю.   
Веспуччи: Вот именно. Какую ночь, кстати?  
Веспуччи: Тебя уже чуть ли не вампиром считают.  
Леонардо: Кофе с колой.   
Леонардо: Передай им, кофе с колой. И коньячку сверху жахнуть.   
Леонардо: И никакого вампиризма не надо.   
+++  
  
На «Василиске».   
Риарио: *молится*  
Зита: А ведь на самом деле глубоко в душе вы белый и пушистый.   
Риарио: Ничего подобного.   
Риарио: Я черный и колючий.  
Риарио: Как непричесанный ночной дикобраз.   
Зита: …  
Зита: Кстати, чему вы учите юношу?  
Риарио: Вся…  
Зрители: *радостно* Плохому!  
Риарио: А вот и нет.  
Риарио: Всяким полезным в этом жестоком мире вещам.  
Зрители: *радостно* Мы же говорили, что плохому!   
Риарио: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Кардинал: *проводит Лукрецию к НПР*  
Лукреция: Привет, папа.   
НПР: Привет, дочка.   
Лукреция: Наконец-то я нашла тебя и теперь освобожу.   
НПР: Не-а.   
НПР: Нас и здесь неплохо кормят.   
НПР: Но раз уж ты зашла,  
НПР: Предлагаю посмотреть печальный флэшбек.   
Лукреция: *флэшбек*  
Юная Лукреция с младшей сестренкой: …  
Молодой НПР:  ~~Люк, я твой отец.~~  Девочки, я не только Римский Папа, но еще и ваш папа.  
Младшая сестренка: Круто!  
Молодой НеНПР *с солдатами и юным длинноволосым Риарио* И ни капельки не круто.  
Молодой НеНПР: Брат, ты старше на три минуты, и мама любила тебя больше.  
Молодой НеНПР: За это я тебя заточу и сам Папой стану.   
Молодой НеНПР: А девчонок в расход.   
Юный длинноволосый Риарио: *смахивает на меланхоличного самурая эпохи Сэнгоку Дзидай с печалью веков во взоре*   
Юный длинноволосый Риарио: Папа, а давай их пощадим и будем ими манипулировать.   
Юный длинноволосый Риарио: Весь риск беру под свою ответственность.   
Молодой НеНПР: Есть такая индейская хижина, фигвам называется.  
Молодой НеНПР: Хотя, так и быть, я их помилую.   
Молодой НеНПР: Хотя нет, я пошутил.   
Молодой НеНПР: *сворачивает шею младшей сестренке Лукреции*  
Все: Ну блин.   
Зрители: Так вот где собака зарыта.   
Зрители: Точнее, собачка.   
Зрители: Прихрамывающая на три лапки.   
Юный длинноволосый Риарио: *про себя* Блин, моя белая пушистость, замаскированная под холодный расчет, не сработала.  
Зита: *из будущего* А я ведь говорила!   
Лукреция: *конец флэшбека*  
Лукреция: *крутому азиатскому чуваку* После такого мне надо развеяться небольшой прогулкой.   
Лукреция: Например, в Константинополь.   
+++  
  
Лоренцо и папа да Винчи: *едут*  
Лоренцо и папа да Винчи: *сражаются с разбойниками*  
Лоренцо и папа да Винчи: *закапывают разбойников*  
Лоренцо и папа да Винчи: *едут дальше*  
Лоренцо: Хорошо за городом!  
Лоренцо: Свежий воздух…  
Лоренцо: Легкие физические упражнения…  
Папа да Винчи: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
На «Василиске».  
Нико: *сидит в клетке* Почему ты меня не убил?  
Риарио: Понравился ты мне.  
Риарио: Держи апельсинку.  
Нико: *думает* ???  
Зрители: *думают* Слэш-слэш-слэш…  
Нико и Риарио: *как видно из таймлайна, достаточно плотно общаются в течение нескольких месяцев, но все подробности остаются за кадром, разжигая любопытство и воображение*  
Зрители: Ну блин!  
+++  
  
На «Страже».  
Леонардо: *валяется на палубе и улыбается*  
Зо: Все нормально?  
Леонардо: Нет.   
Леонардо: У меня передоз знаний.   
Леонардо: Я только что изобрел гелиоцентрическую систему.   
Зрители: Но Коперник…  
Леонардо: Не слышал, не знаком.   
Зрители: Ну ладно…   
+++  
  
Леонардо: *рабам* Вас больше никогда не закуют в цепи.  
Рабы: Ура!  
Леонардо: Кстати, Земля круглая и вращается вокруг солнца.  
Рабы: Аааа! Колдун!! Бежим!!!  
Леонардо: Придется заковать вас в цепи.  
Рабы: Ну блин.  
Зрители: Кстати, почему вы внезапно говорите по-русски, хотя на славян не похожи даже отдаленно?   
Рабы: А мы хорошо замаскированные советские разведчики.  
Рабы: Но вы нас раскусили, и теперь нам придется совершить массовое самоубийство.  
Рабы: *совершают массовое самоубийство*  
Все: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
На «Василиске».  
Нико: *сидит в клетке* Турок говорил, что без астролябии и маэстро корабль попадет в шторм и затонет.   
Риарио: Не каркай.  
Корабль: *попал в шторм и собирается тонуть*  
Нико: Кар-кар, че.  
Риарио: Ну блин.  
  


Эпизод 5

  
  
В свежеоткрытой Америке.  
Леонардо: *кардинально сменил имидж*  
Леонардо: Все отращивают печальные бороды, а у меня будут печальные волосы!  
Риарио: *где-то неизвестно где* А у меня в юности были печальные волосы, но потом я их обрезал,   
Риарио: Чтобы все думали, что я безжалостный злодей, и никто не догадался, какой я на самом деле печальный!  
Зрители: Секунду, Леонардо  
Зрители: Вы плыли сколько? Полгода, меньше?  
Зрители: Разве реально за полгода такую гриву отрастить?  
Леонардо: Вы не понимаете.  
Леонардо: Я гениален во всем,  
Леонардо: В том числе в отращивании волос.   
Зрители: Ладно, неважно.  
Зрители: Главное, тебе идет.  
Леонардо: *скромно* Спасибо.  
+++  
  
Леонардо: *достает  ~~варежки~~  блокнот на веревочке*  
Леонардо: Какой свет!  
Леонардо: Какие горы!  
Леонардо: Какая зелень!  
Леонардо: *рисует*  
Зо: *смотрит на обломки «Василиска»*  
Зо: Смотрите-ка, Риарио доплыл.   
Зо: Правда, фрагментами.   
Леонардо: Очень печально, но я рисую.   
Зо: Лео, надо бы еды раздобыть.   
Леонардо: Добывайте, а я рисую.   
Зо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Веспуччи: Не нравишься ты мне, игуана.  
Игуана: Не нравишься ты мне, Веспуччи.   
Веспуччи: …  
Веспуччи: Я останусь на корабле.   
Веспуччи: Буду придумывать, как назвать этот новый материк в честь меня.   
Леонардо: Отлично.   
Леонардо: Если через три месяца не вернемся, уплывайте без нас.   
+++  
  
Темница в Неаполе.  
Папа да Винчи: *любуется красивым видом на море и висельников*  
Папа да Винчи: А ведь когда-то я любил бывать в Неаполе.   
Папа да Винчи: Но раньше, помнится, они показывали туристам Везувий и археологический музей.   
Лоренцо: Эт точно.   
Лоренцо: Надо было внимательнее проспект от турагентства читать…  
+++  
  
Леонардо и компания: *топают через джунгли по пояс в воде*  
Все: О, неизвестная зеленая змея!  
Леонардо: О, неизвестные розовые цветочки!  
Зо: То есть, ядовитые твари тебя совершенно не волнуют?  
Леонардо: Не-а.   
Леонардо: Цветочки красивее!  
+++  
  
Все: *видят золотого идола*  
Компания: Ух ты, золото!  
Леонардо: Ух ты, на нем рисунок, как на моем ключике!  
Компания: Щас выковыряем.  
Леонардо: Нет!  
Леонардо: Я знаю, что задерживал вам зарплату,  
Леонардо: Но местные жители могут разозлиться, если увидят, как вы ковыряете ножичком их идола.   
Зеленый туземец: Поздно.   
Зеленый туземец: Я уже увидел, как вы ковыряете ножичком нашего идола.   
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Жена герцога Альфонсо: *пришла в темницу* Лоренцо, а помнишь, как мы вместе читали Вергилия?  
Лоренцо: Еще бы.   
Лоренцо: Эх, ностальгия.   
Герцог Альфонсо: Ты! С моей женой!  
Герцог Альфонсо: Я тебя сейчас ностальгией прихлопну и рядом с Вергилием закопаю!  
Лоренцо: Ты все неправильно понял.   
Лоренцо: Мы просто хотели поговорить с твоим отцом.  
Лоренцо: И попросить его, чтобы он не шел войной на Флоренцию.   
Папа да Винчи: И еще поговорить с ним о качестве вип-обслуживания для интуристов.   
Герцог Альфонсо: Да не вопрос.   
+++  
  
Леонардо и компания: *в плену у инков*  
Леонардо и компания: *связанные, долго и упорно идут*  
Зо: Нам конец.  
Зо: Они нас съедят.   
Леонардо: Не съедят, они нас кормили.   
Зо: Не кормили.   
Зо: Фаршировали.   
Леонардо: …   
Леонардо: Я уже почти выучил их язык.   
Леонардо: Я знаю, как будет «я», «мы», «идти» и «смотри, какой страшный синий туземец».   
Синий туземец: *бьет Леонардо в нос*  
Синий туземец: Умный, да?  
Леонардо: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
Лоренцо и папа да Винчи: *за столом с герцогом Альфонсо и его женой*  
Герцог Альфонсо: Ну как вам наше вип-обслуживание?  
Лоренцо и папа да Винчи: Шведский стол шикарен.  
Жена Альфонсо: Он не шведский, он неаполитанский.  
Жена Альфонсо: Я его сама готовила.   
Лоренцо и папа да Винчи: Очень вкусно.   
Жена Альфонсо: Вот видишь, Альфонсо, а ты говорил, что я готовить не умею.  
Папа да Винчи: *падает лицом в салат*  
Лоренцо: Что..?  
Герцог Альфонсо: И был совершенно прав.   
Лоренцо: *падает лицом в салат*  
Жена Альфонсо: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
Леонардо и компания: *идут через кукурузное поле*  
Грозные туземцы: *выходят из зарослей кукурузы*  
Грозные туземки: *выходят из зарослей кукурузы*  
Жрица с перьями: *выходит навстречу и улыбается, демонстрируя, какая она прекрасная*  
Жрица с перьями: *отбирает у Леонардо ключ*  
Леонардо: *думает* Какая прекрасная жрица с перьями!  
Жрица с перьями: *думает* А то ж!  
+++  
  
Лоренцо: *очнулся*  
Лоренцо: *неважно себя чувствует*  
Папа Альфонсо: *кого-то потрошит над тазиком*  
Лоренцо: *от такого зрелища неважно себя чувствует еще раз*  
Папа Альфонсо: Прости мою сноху.   
Папа Альфонсо: Она вчера в темноте вместо поваренной книги  
Папа Альфонсо: Взяла трактат: «Несложные яды в домашних условиях».  
Лоренцо: …  
+++  
  
Туземный гала-фестиваль.   
Инки: *кладут перед пленниками мотыгу, чашу с водой и  ~~попкорн~~  кукурузные зерна*  
Инки: *выталкивают пленника №1*  
Пленник №1: *выбирает мотыгу*  
Инки: НЕЕЕЕТ!  
Инки: *убивают пленника №1*   
Инки: *выталкивают пленника №2*  
Пленник №2: *выбирает воду*  
Инки: НЕЕЕЕТ!  
Инки: *убивают пленника №2*   
Инки: *выталкивают Зо*  
Зо: Что-то мне подсказывает, что третий вариант тоже будет неправильным.  
Зо: А, пропадать так пропадать.  
Зо: Хоть попкорна перед смертью пожру.  
Ленардо: А можно я за него?  
Ленардо: *берет мотыгу, вспахивает землю*   
Инки: ДААА!  
Ленардо: *сеет кукурузу, поливает*  
Инки: ДААА!  
Ленардо: *выращивает кукурузу, а заодно картошку с помидорами и табаком*   
Инки: Ээээ…  
Ленардо: *рисует баннер «Добро пожаловать в Перу!»*  
Инки: Тебе не кажется, что ты несколько торопишь события?  
Инки: *сажают Леонардо и Зо в темницу от греха подальше*   
+++  
  
Папа Альфонсо: В качестве извинения за неаполитанский стол  
Папа Альфонсо: Я хочу предложить вам новую турпрограмму.  
Папа Альфонсо: Везувий и археологический музей – это избито и неоригинально.  
Папа Альфонсо: Их на любой открытке посмотреть можно.   
Папа Альфонсо: А вот что на открытках не увидишь,   
Папа Альфонсо: Так это мои секретные пыточные подземелья.   
Папа Альфонсо: Поэтому я проведу для тебя экстрим-тур.   
Папа Альфонсо: Лично.   
Лоренцо: Ну блин…  
+++  
  
В темнице у инков.  
Нико: Маэстро!  
Зо и Леонардо: Нико, ты жив!  
Риарио: А кому надо «спасибо» сказать?  
Зо: Явно не тебе!  
Зо: *идет бить Риарио*  
Риарио: Ребята, давайте жить дружно.  
Зо: Не вопрос.  
Зо: Сначала набью тебе морду,  
Зо: А потом начнем дружить.  
Риарио: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Лоренцо: *снова в темнице*  
Жена Альфонсо: Вот, я принесла тебе покушать.   
Жена Альфонсо: На этот раз книжки не перепутала, честно.   
Лоренцо: И на том спасибо.   
+++  
  
Карло: *афроитальянец, если вы уже забыли* Милая родственница, а вам не кажется, что после отъезда вашего мужа тут стало маловато рейтинга?   
Жена Лоренцо: Ну почему же маловато, вон папа Альфонсо только что кого-то потрошил крупным планом и швырялся в моего мужа кишками.   
Карло: Я не про тот рейтинг.   
Жена Лоренцо: И то правда.  
Жена Лоренцо: Того и гляди из 18+ вылетим.   
Карло и жена Лоренцо: *срочно спасают ситуацию, естественно с рейтингом*   
+++  
  
Риарио: Ладно, вот он я, бей меня.  
Зо: *бьет Риарио*  
Зита, Нико и Леонардо: *хором прерывают процесс*  
Леонардо: Граф.  
Риарио: Artista.  
Зо: Тьфу, блин.   
Риарио: Бог услышал наши молитвы и прислал вас.   
Риарио: *Зо* Хотя конкретно тебя мог бы и не присылать.  
Риарио: Мы должны объединиться и вместе найти Книгу Жизни.   
Леонардо: Согласен, но делиться не буду.   
Жрица с перьями: А придется.   
Жрица с перьями: Всем привет, меня зовут Има, и я знаю ваш язык.   
Жрица с перьями >Има: Не одному же Леонардо учить языки на слух за три дня.   
Има: Я помогу вам искать Книгу Жизни, потому что она нас всех спасет.   
Има: И отвечу на все ваши вопросы.   
Има: *Леонардо* Но только тебе.  
Зо и Риарио: *про себя* Оригинальное понимание слова «ваши».  
Има: *показывает Леонардо наскальные изображения*  
Има: Я уже видела таких, как вы, когда была совсем маленькой.   
Има: К нам приплывали темнокожий мужчина с татуировками…  
Леонардо: Покойный картограф!  
Има: …и женщина, очень похожая на тебя.   
Леонардо: Мама!  
Зрители: *бубнят* Естественно, покойный картограф – единственный темнокожий мужчина с татуировками во всем мире… *но их никто не слушает*  
Има: Твоя мама не позволила принести меня в жертву и обучила вашему языку.  
Зрители: *бубнят* И оставила обучающие диски, чтобы в полном отсутствии языковой практики ты этот язык не забыла за кучу лет и продолжала свободно на нем общаться… *но их никто не слушает*  
Има: А еще она сказала, что ты вернешься за Книгой Жизни.  
Леонардо: Так она настоящая!  
Има: Книга Жизни или мама?  
Леонардо: Обе!  
Леонардо: Ура!  
Диско-бол: *весело вертится, подчеркивая позитив ситуации*  
Зрители: Стоп, откуда у вас тут диско-бол?   
Има: Секрет)))  
  


Эпизод 6

  
  
Леонардо: *видит комнату с большой кроватью*  
Леонардо: О, да мы же тут с Лукрецией почти… кхе…кхе…  
Има: Если хочешь войти под Небесный Свод, мы должны стать единым целым.   
Има: Твои секреты – мои секреты.   
Леонардо: Все, что угодно.   
Леонардо: Только не спрашивай меня, о чем говорится в секретном протоколе за 16 декабря 1991 года.   
Има: Это не тот фильм.   
Леонардо: Точно.   
Главный инка: Бубубу!  
Има: Он думает, что Книга должна остаться под Небесным Сводом.   
Леонардо: А разве мама ее не забрала?  
Има: Ты будешь смеяться, но твоя мама тоже осталась под Небесным Сводом.   
Леонардо: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
Риарио: *спит*  
Зо: *подбирается с нехорошими намерениями*  
Зо: Не с теми, о которых вы подумали, испорченные создания!  
Зита: А ну не сметь душить моего господина!  
Зита: Они с Леонардо очень похожи!  
Зита: Они нужны друг другу!  
Зрители: Аввввв!  
Зита: Не в том смысле, в котором вы подумали, испорченные создания!  
Зрители: А мы что, а мы ничего.   
+++  
  
В Неаполе.  
Герцог Альфонсо: Итак, первую экскурсию нашего экстрим-тура папа поручил провести мне.   
Герцог Альфонсо: *берет кнут*  
Герцог Альфонсо: Побеседуем о чужих женах и Вергилии.   
Лоренцо: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
Има: В честь нашего союза давай обменяемся кольцами.   
Има: Я как раз у тебя вижу одно.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
Леонардо: *про себя* Прости, Лукреция,  
Леонардо: *про себя* Я отдаю твое колечко другой бабе.   
Леонардо: *про себя* У нас все равно типа прошла любовь, завяли помидоры.  
Има: А еще кто-то из твоих друзей должен пролить за тебя кровь.   
Леонардо: Свою или чужую?  
Има: А кто первый успеет.   
Има: *Риарио* Вот ты вполне подойдешь.   
Риарио: *улыбается*  
Риарио: *про себя* Дадада, испытания и страдания!  
Риарио: *про себя* Дадада, страдания и испытания!  
Риарио: Бог меня защитит.   
Зита: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
В Неаполе.  
Лоренцо: *после экскурсии сильно устал и выглядит неважно*  
Джулиано: Бу!  
Лоренцо: Я вижу мертвых людей!  
Джулиано: Не бойся.   
Джулиано: Я маленькое дружелюбное привидение.   
Джулиано: Буду заниматься тем, чем положено заниматься уважающим себя младшим братьям.   
Джулиано: Тебя бесить.   
Джулиано: А пока спроси у жены Альфонсо про вторую экскурсию.   
Лоренцо: Что в программе тура дальше?  
Жена Альфонсо: Зоопарк и стрельба из лука.   
Лоренцо: А подробнее?  
Жена Альфонсо: Тебе на шею накинут петлю и привяжут веревку к дикой лошади.   
Жена Альфонсо: Тебе надо будет застрелить лошадь с первой попытки, пока она не сломала тебе шею.   
Джулиано: Напомни, как у тебя со стрельбой из лука, братишка?  
Джулиано: Ах да, на троечку.   
Лоренцо: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
Има: Продолжим наше испытание.   
Има: Видишь вот эту оооочень подозрительную норку.   
Леонардо: Ага.   
Леонардо: Там может оказаться кто угодно – от опоссума до супер-ядовитой змеи.   
Има: Точно.   
Има: Сунь туда руку по плечо.   
Леонардо: Ээээ…  
Инки: *ободряющий пендель*  
Леонардо: Ну ладно.   
Има: *Леонардо и Риарио* Теперь ваши судьбы сплелись, словно змеиные кольца.   
Риарио: Вау, тебе бы стихи сочинять.   
Зрители: *молча бьются в экстазе*  
Леонардо: Змеиные?  
Леонардо: ААААА!  
Леонардо: Меня кто-то укусил!  
Леонардо: И почему-то мне кажется, что это не опоссум.   
Коралловый аспид: Совсем не опоссум, я б сказал.   
Коралловый аспид: Хехехе.  
Има: *Риарио* Ты выйдешь в поле и к утру убьешь троих.   
Има: Иначе, тебе не дадут противоядие, и он умрет.   
Риарио: *смотрит на Леонардо*  
Леонардо: *красиво страдает*  
Има: А вас всех принесут в жертву.   
Все: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
Зрители: *отошли от экстаза и подозрительно смотрят на змею*  
Зрители: Секундочку.   
Зрители: В Википедии сказано, что если красные и черные кольца соприкасаются, то ты вовсе не коралловый аспид, а безобидная королевская змея.   
Коралловый аспид: Больше Википедию читайте, умники.  
Коралловый аспид: *удаляется с достоинством и некоторой поспешностью*   
Зрители: Ну ладно…  
+++  
  
В комнате с большой кроватью.  
Има: У меня для тебе две новости, хорошая и плохая.   
Има: Плохая – ты умрешь на рассвете.   
Има: Хорошая – перед этим, вероятно, словишь интересные глюки.   
Леонардо: …  
Леонардо: *немножко в коме*  
Има: Наверное, ручка бо-бо?  
Леонардо: Угу.  
Има: И ножки не держат  
Леонардо: Угу.  
Има: И дышать тяжело?  
Леонардо: Угу.  
Има: А давай поженимся.  
Леонардо: Угу.  
Леонардо: Стоп. Что?  
Но уже поздно.   
Леонардо и Има: *женятся. Естественно с рейтингом*  
+++  
  
На кукурузном поле.   
Риарио: *очнулся*  
Риарио: *с легким недоумением оценивает степень своей одетости*  
Риарио: Точнее, раздетости.   
Риарио: Вот она расплата за то, что весь первый сезон проходил застегнутый под горлышко.   
Риарио: А вообще, пофиг!  
Риарио: *бегает по полю в боевой раскраске вместо подавляющей части гардероба и мочит соперников руками, ногами, зубами и подручными предметами*  
Риарио: Дадада, испытания и страдания!  
Риарио: Дадада, страдания и испытания!  
Соперники: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
Леонардо: *очнулся*  
Леонардо: *идет по коридору в призрачной толпе*  
Леонардо: Что-то они все в белом, а я один в темном, как идиот…  
+++  
  
На кукурузном поле.   
Риарио: Дадада, испытания и страдания!  
Риарио: Дадада, страдания и испытания!  
Соперники: Нас о таком не предупреждали!  
+++  
  
Джулиано: Пссст!  
Леонардо: Я вижу мертвых людей!  
Джулиано: Я маленькое доброе привидение.  
Лоренцо: *из Неаполя* Ух ты, до чего техника дошла!  
Лоренцо: Моего брата и там, и тут показывают!   
Джулиано: Но сейчас я притворюсь сфинксом и загадаю тебе загадку.  
Джулиано: Маленькое, сморщенное и есть у каждой женщины.   
Леонардо: Зная вас, я склоняюсь к неприличному ответу.   
Леонардо: Но принимая в учет торжественность ситуации,   
Леонардо: Предположу, что это изюминка.   
Джулиано: Надо же, угадал.   
Джулиано: Иди на яркий белый свет, Леонардо!  
Леонардо: *идет*  
+++  
  
На пути в Константинополь.   
Турок: Привет.   
Лукреция: Ты кто такой?  
Турок: Я хороший знакомый Леонардо.   
Турок: Я причинил ему добро и теперь пришел причинить добро тебе.   
Лукреция: ???  
Турок: Твоя сестра хочет с тобой поговорить.   
Лукреция: Но я не хочу разговаривать с призраками.   
Турок: А кто ж тебя спрашивает.   
Младшая сестренка Лукреции: Привет, сестра.   
Лукреция: Я вижу мертвых людей!  
Младшая сестренка Лукреции: Да, все умерли.   
Младшая сестренка Лукреции: А кто еще не, тот на подходе.   
Младшая сестренка Лукреции: Скоро увидимся, сестра.   
Лукреция: Да я не спешу, в принципе…  
Зрители: А кто ж тебя спрашивает.   
Лукреция: Вы на что намекаете?  
Зрители: Ни на что.  
Лукреция: Ну блин.   
Лукреция: Пора писать завещание.   
+++  
  
Джулиано: Вернемся к нашему насущному вопросу о стрельбе из лука.   
Джулиано: Я б тебя натаскал,   
Джулиано: Но поскольку у тебя проблемы с наличием тренировочного оборудования,  
Джулиано: А у меня – физического воплощения,   
Джулиано: Придется ограничиться теорией.  
Папа да Винчи: С кем вы разговариваете?  
Лоренцо: С умным человеком.   
Папа да Винчи: ???   
Джулиано: Как лестно.   
Лоренцо: Если б я имел в виду тебя, так бы и сказал.   
Джулиано: Ну блин.   
Джулиано: Неважно. Короче, теория проста.   
Джулиано: Представь себе того, кого ты больше всех ненавидишь, и пали в него.   
Джулиано: Кстати, кого ты больше всех ненавидишь?  
Лоренцо: Подожди.  
Лоренцо: Я составлю список.   
+++  
  
На кукурузном поле.  
Риарио: Дадада, испытания и страдания!  
Риарио: Дадада, страдания и испытания!  
Соперники: Уберите от нас этого ненормального!  
+++  
  
Леонардо: *в музее перед картиной Моны Лизы*  
Леонардо: Ух ты, так я хоть один комишн все-таки закончил!  
Зрители: *из Википедии* Вообще-то нет.   
Зрители: Но выглядит все равно ничего себе так.   
Картограф: Привет.   
Леонардо: Я вижу мертвых людей!  
Картограф: Смотри, как таинственно.   
Леонардо: *смотрит на инвентарную табличку*  
Леонардо: Ага, очень таинственно.   
Леонардо: В первый раз вижу значок аудиогида.  
Картограф: Не туда смотришь, я про пейзаж.   
Леонардо: А, ну да, пейзаж тоже очень таинственный.   
Леонардо: *смотрит на инвентарную табличку*  
Леонардо: Ух ты, я доживу до глубокой старости.   
Картограф: Будешь много болтать, не доживешь.   
+++  
  
На кукурузном поле.  
Риарио: Дадада, испытания и страдания!  
Риарио: Дадада, страдания и испытания!  
Соперники: Караул! На помощь!  
+++  
  
Леонардо: *у собственного смертного одра*  
Леонардо: Говорят, увидеть своего двойника – к смерти.   
Леонардо: К чему тогда увидеть своего умирающего двойника?  
Старый Леонардо: К тому, что ты слишком много болтаешь.   
Старый Леонардо: Лучше задай мне вопрос.   
Старый Леонардо: Но только один.  
Леонардо: Я найду Книгу Жизни?   
Старый Леонардо: Не скажу.   
Старый Леонардо: Но ты должен ее защитить.   
Леонардо: От кого?  
Старый Леонардо: А это уже второй вопрос.   
Старый Леонардо: Но так как на первый я ответил несколько пространно, так и быть скажу.   
Старый Леонардо: От С_СС.  
Има: *из прекрасного далека* Леонардо, пора  ~~обедать~~  возвращаться!   
Леонардо: Иду!  
Леонардо: Кстати, а почему ты… я… мы… Тьфу ты.   
Леонардо: Почему мы в цепях?  
Старый Леонардо: А это уже третий вопрос.   
Старый Леонардо: Вали отсюда, пока не помер.   
Леонардо: *валит*  
+++  
  
Лоренцо: *с петлей на шее*  
Лошадь: *бежит*  
Джулиано: Ну, так кого ты ненавидишь?  
Лоренцо: Да я уже весь список сто раз перебрал!  
Лоренцо: Включая колючие носки и молоко с содой в детстве!  
Лоренцо: Достал меня со своим списком!!  
Лоренцо: Терпеть тебя не могу!!!  
Джулиано: *на лошади* Надо же, угадал.   
Лоренцо: *стреляет*  
Лошадь: *падает*  
Папа Альфонсо: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
Риарио: *всех замочил и пафосной трусцой убежал в рассвет*  
Риарио: Ну, где противоядие?  
Инки: Не спеши, а то успеешь.   
Инки: Мы тут посовещались и решили, что ты недостаточно страдал.  
Инки: И потом, злодею положено быть злым и одиноким.  
Инки: Так что в качестве последнего испытания   
Инки: Убей свою единственную и любимую абиссинскую рабыню Зиту.  
Риарио и Зита: Ну блин!  
+++  
  
Леонардо: *смотрит на инвентарную табличку*  
Леонардо: Ой, да тут что-то поменялось.   
Леонардо: Кажется, я уже не доживу до глубокой старости.   
Леонардо: И правда, пора бежать.   
Леонардо: *мчится по коридору, расталкивая призрачную толпу*  
Призрачная толпа: А ну стой!  
Призрачная толпа: Тебя тут не стояло!  
Призрачная Зита: Пропустите его.   
Призрачная Зита: Он передо мной занимал.   
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Има: Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Леонардо: *судороги, пена на губах и прочие признаки отменного самочувствия*  
Леонардо: Шикардос.  
Леонардо: Но от противоядия не откажусь.   
Има: Вот, пей.   
Има: Твой друг справился.   
Риарио: *судя по лицу, не вполне согласен с таким определением*  
Има: Завтра мы с тобой, как Солнце и Луна, пройдем под Небесным Сводом.   
Риарио: Меня, пожалуйста, третьим впишите.   
Риарио: Кометой какой-нибудь или астероидом.   
Има: …  
Има: *уходит*  
Леонардо: …  
Риарио: А давай я медленно подойду к тебе,  
Риарио: Мы оба будем полуголые и мокрые,  
Риарио: На тебе будут только штаны, а на мне и вовсе набедренная повязка.  
Риарио: Я медленно размахнусь, и нас покажут с эффектного ракурса  
Риарио: На тех самых одеялах, где вы с Имой …кхем… женились.  
Леонардо: ...  
Риарио: Я убил Зиту, чтобы спасти тебя.   
Зрители: Мы понимаем, это все очень трагично,  
Зрители: Но...  
Зрители: УИИИИИИИ!  
Зрители: Простите, был взволнован.   
Риарио: *бьет Леонардо*  
Риарио: *замахивается снова*  
Леонардо: *ловит его руку*  
Леонардо: Мир?  
Риарио: Мир.  
Зрители: Слэш?  
Леонардо и Риарио: Обломитесь!  
Риарио: И, кстати, мир миром, но если мы не достанем Книгу Жизни,  
Риарио: Ты труп.   
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
  


Эпизод 7

  
  
Има: А сейчас мы с тобой, мой мечтатель, войдем под Небесный Свод.  
Има: Как Солнце и Луна.  
Леонардо: Ага!   
Риарио: Стоп.   
Риарио: Хотите сказать, что я бегал по кукурузному полю и мочил врагов руками, ногами, зубами и подручными предметами  
Риарио: И даже убил свою единственную и любимую абиссинскую рабыню Зиту  
Риарио: Только ради того, чтобы вы меня с собой не взяли?  
Има: Ну да.  
Риарио: Знаете, что-то я еще не набегался по кукурузному полю.  
Има: Ладно, идем все вместе.  
+++  
  
Карло и жена Лоренцо: *самоотверженно подняли рейтинг сериала до нужного уровня и воркуют*  
Наемный убийца: *входит через окно*  
Карло: *успешно отбивается от наемного убийцы*  
Жена Лоренцо: Надо же, иногда небольшая интрижка не только полезна,  
Жена Лоренцо: А просто-таки  _жизненно_  необходима!   
+++  
  
Има: Итак, начнем наш квест.   
Има: Задание первое: пройти через этот живописный коридор, усыпанный черепами, и положить ладонь на плиту на высоте выше человеческого роста.   
Все: В чем подвох?  
Има: *демонстрирует на примере ламы*  
Има: С любым, кто тяжелее полугодовалого ребенка, происходит вот это.   
Лама: *доходит примерно до середины*  
Стены лабиринта: ХРРРЯСЬ!  
Лама: Чмяк!  
Лама: *медленно стекает по стеночке*  
Зо: Ну блин, зоозащитников на вас нет!  
Леонардо: Вот именно.  
Леонардо: И чтобы больше ни одна лама не пострадала,  
Леонардо: Я изобрету радиоуправляемую машину.   
Леонардо: *изобретает*  
Машина: *успешно проезжает коридор и торчащим шестом жмет на плиту*  
Проход: *открывается*  
Леонардо: Ну вот, теперь ни одна лама не пострадает.   
Риарио: Надеюсь, ни один граф тоже.   
Риарио: *идет первым*  
Все: *убедившись, что Риарио не сделал «чмяк!», идут следом*  
+++  
  
НеНПР: А что ты тут делаешь?  
Кардинал: *с помощью блокнота пытается расшифровать символы со страницы Книги Жизни*  
Кардинал: Книжечку читаю.  
НеНПР: Вот ради такой книжечки мой племянник и удрал в круиз.   
НеНПР: Никакой пользы от этих книжечек.   
НеНПР: Я недавно прочитал одну  
НеНПР: «451 градус по Фаренгейту».  
НеНПР: Совсем не интересно.   
НеНПР: *отбирает блокнот и бросает в огонь*  
+++  
  
Има: Задание следующее.   
Има: Тут у нас бездонная пропасть, маааленький мостик и дверь с сотней замочных скважин.   
Леонардо: Ладно, надеюсь, ни один художник тоже не пострадает.   
Леонардо: *идет первым*  
Все: *убедившись, что Леонардо не сделал «чмяк!», «бум!» и не издал других не менее подозрительных звуков, идут следом*  
Леонардо: Как много замочков.   
Леонардо: А ткну-ка я в центр!  
Леонардо: *поворачивает ключ*  
Леонардо: *ничего не происходит*  
Риарио: Гениально.   
Риарио: Мой мечтатель.  
Зрители: ЫЫЫЫЫЫ!  
Риарио: Это был сарказм.   
Зрители: ЫЫЫЫЫЫ!  
Риарио: Они безнадежны.   
Леонардо: *пробует другой замок*  
Система оповещения: Внимание, внимание, попытка несанкционированного проникновения!  
Мостик: *кардинально укорачивается*  
Има и сопровождение: *прыгают на твердую землю*  
Леонардо, Риарио, Зо и Нико: Ну блин!  
Леонардо: Путем неизвестных, но гениальных умозаключений я выяснил, что на самом деле замочных скважин не сто, а сто одна.   
Леонардо: Держите меня крепче.   
Леонардо: *рыбкой ныряет с мостика*  
Риарио: *хватает его за ноги*  
Зо: *хватает Риарио*  
Нико: *как самый хлипкий, обеспечивает освещение*  
Леонардо: *нашаривает под мостом еще один замочек*  
Леонардо: *поворачивает ключ*  
Мостик: *останавливается*  
Леонардо: Вытаскивайте меня скорее!  
Риарио: *тащит*  
Зрители: Нет, ну вы видели,  
Зрители: Как он  
Зрители: его  
Зрители: ОБЛАПАЛ???  
Риарио: Блииин…  
Риарио: Я что, по-вашему, должен был все семьдесят с лишком килограммов его гениальности  
Риарио: Мизинчиком за ремень тянуть?  
Зрители: ЫЫЫЫЫЫ!  
Риарио: Ой, все.   
Има: Замечательно!  
Има: Подожди меня, мой мечтатель!  
Има: Я подойду безопасным путем в обход.   
Все: Ээээ.  
Риарио: А вот не будем ее ждать.   
Риарио: За Луну и я сойду, я не гордый.   
Леонардо: И то правда.  
+++  
  
В Константинополе.   
Сын Султана: Чем обязан визиту?  
Лукреция: А наш Папа Римский вас в гости приглашает.  
Сын Султана: Правда?  
Лукреция: Ага.   
Лукреция: Только приходите, когда он будет принимать джакузи.  
Лукреция: Он очень любит беседовать с гостями в джакузи.  
Сын Султана: Хорошо!  
+++  
  
Кардинал: Вы уверены, что не хотите выйти из темницы?  
НПР: Не-а, нас и здесь неплохо кормят.   
НПР: Кстати, ты знаешь, что ты – избранный?  
Кардинал: Кто сказал?  
НПР: Я.   
Кардинал: О!  
Кардинал: Избранный для чего?  
НПР: Помочь мне выйти отсюда.   
Кардинал: Так мы все сюда как на работу бегаем  
Кардинал: И предлагаем вам выйти отсюда, а вы…  
НПР: *очень загадочно* Всему свое время.   
Кардинал: О!  
+++  
  
Леонардо, Зо, Нико и Риарио: *выползают из норки на очередную локацию*  
Диско-бол: *весело вертится*  
Зо: Неужели следующее испытание – танцевальный марафон?  
Риарио: *смотрит в другую сторону* Ага, два замочка.   
Риарио: Ну, тут все ясно.   
Риарио: *выхватывает у Леонардо сдвоенный ключ*  
Зо: *хватает его за руку*  
Риарио: *угрожает Зо ножичком*  
Риарио: Ну все, на тебя сейчас такая кара божья сойдет, что мало не покажется!  
Риарио: И вообще, я вам всем не доверяю.   
Риарио: Я знаю, да Винчи со мной Книгой не поделится.   
Риарио: Он ради нее даже на дикарке женился.   
Зрители: Ревнууууешь…  
Риарио: Вы следующие после него.   
Зрители: Ну блин.  
Нико: *успокаивает Риарио, тем самым наглядно демонстрируя, что стокгольмский синдром работает в обе стороны*  
Леонардо и Риарио: *вставляют ключи и поворачивают, но ничего не происходит*  
Леонардо: *смотрит на диско-бол*  
Леонардо: Точно! Надо…  
Зо: Все-таки танцевальный марофон?  
Риарио: Нет, надо повернуть ключи, когда на них упадет свет.  
Зрители: Ах, они даже договаривают друг за другом!  
Риарио: Еще одно слово, и я одолжу у Нико обратно мой нож.   
Зрители: Ладно, молчим.   
Леонардо и Риарио: *поворачивают ключи*  
Дверь: *открывается*  
Леонардо и Риарио: Ух тыыыы…  
Дверь: *закрывается*  
Леонардо и Риарио: Ну блин.   
Леонардо: Ладно, Зо и Нико, поверните ключи и держите так.   
Двери: *открываются*  
Леонардо и Риарио: Ух тыыыы…  
Риарио: *подозрительно часто моргает*  
Леонардо и Риарио: *входят*  
Зрители: *хотят прокомментировать, но вовремя спохватываются и только насвистывают про себя свадебный марш*  
Зо и Нико: Эй, а долго нам держать-то?  
Леонардо и Риарио: *уже ушли и про все забыли*  
Зо и Нико: Ну блин!  
+++  
  
Кардинал: А все-таки я считаю, книги читать полезно!  
Кардинал: И если лже-Папа не дает мне читать здесь,  
Кардинал: Буду читать где-нибудь еще!   
Кардинал: *тырит страницу Книги Жизни из хранилища*  
+++  
  
Леонардо и Риарио: *проходят пещеру насквозь*  
Леонардо и Риарио: *осматривают таинственное хранилище без окон-без дверей*  
Голос: Леонардо…   
Леонардо: Мама!  
Риарио: Ничего не слышу.   
Риарио: Это у тебя голоса в голове.  
Риарио: Как обычно.   
Леонардо: Ну ладно.   
Леонардо и Риарио: *выходят на маленькую горную площадку на огромной высоте*  
Леонардо: Выход в небо?  
Леонардо: Надеюсь, моя мама с картографом не восприняли это слишком буквально.   
Леонардо: Ладно, давай вернемся к хранилищу без окон-без дверей  
Леонардо: И заберем Книгу.   
Риарио: *думает* Как все просто.   
Риарио: *думает* Хотя отсутствие окон и дверей может стать проблемой.  
Леонардо: Я слышу звуки.   
Риарио: Опять мама?  
Има: Нет, это я.   
Леонардо: А мы нашли Небесный Свод!  
Има: Значит, без меня, да?  
Инки: *выталкивают вперед Нико и Зо*  
Нико и Зо: *выглядят так, будто побывали в не очень ласковой мясорубке*  
Леонардо: Ну блин.   
Има: Ты должен был привести сюда меня.  
Има: Ну все, прошла любовь, завяли помидоры.   
Леонардо: Но мы ведь женаты.  
Леонардо: А как же одно целое и никаких секретов?  
Има: Да ну?   
Има: Так о чем же говорится в секретном протоколе за 16 декабря 1991 года?  
Леонардо: А мне откуда знать?  
Леонардо: Это ведь не тот фильм.   
Има: Я же говорила!  
Има: Взять их!  
Леонардо и Риарио: Ну блин.   
Голос: Леонардо…  
Леонардо: Ты слышала?  
Има: Ага.   
Има: Но я, в отличие от некоторых, смотрела фильмы ужасов и в курсе, что в таких случаях   
Има: Идти надо в противоположную сторону.  
Леонардо: Нет, нет, там моя мама!  
Зрители: Хлюп.   
  


Эпизод 8

  
  
Снова в темнице.  
Риарио: Мы умрем вместе.   
Леонардо: Нельзя сдаваться!  
Риарио: Молчи, когда говорит умный человек.   
Риарио: А умный человек,  
Риарио: Я, то есть,   
Риарио: Говорит, что мы умрем вместе.  
Риарио: Потому что мы вообще все умрем.   
Риарио: Уж я-то знаю.   
Леонардо: *меняет тему*  
Леонардо: А я незаконнорожденный.   
Риарио: Какое совпадение.   
Риарио: А меня после рождения бросили и заперли в монастырь.  
Риарио: Ты знал?  
Леонардо: Нет.  
Леонардо: Когда читал двухтомник твоей биографии,  
Леонардо: Как-то упустил этот факт.   
Риарио: А потом пришел пап… в смысле, Римский Папа   
Риарио: И предложил мне стать Мечом Господним и   
Риарио: Творить всякие непотребства за веру.   
Риарио: Ну я и согласился.   
Риарио: А то сильно скучно в монастыре.  
+++  
  
В Неаполе.  
Лоренцо: *в приличной комнате и в приличном виде*   
Лоренцо: Ну вот, теперь это на нормальный европейский тур похоже.  
Жена Альфонсо: А мне когда-то понравилось читать с тобой Вергилия.   
Жена Альфонсо: Давай я сбегу от своего мужа  
Жена Альфонсо: И стану твоей женой.   
Жена Альфонсо: И мы будем снова вместе читать Вергилия.   
Лоренцо: Я б с удовольствием.   
Лоренцо: Но мой город важнее.   
Лоренцо: *про себя* Точнее, моя жена со сковородкой.   
Жена Альфонсо: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
Има: Короче, не нашла я ни твою маму, ни Книгу Жизни,  
Има: Но было мне видение.   
Има: Как только мы принесем тебя в жертву,  
Има: Так сразу Книга и найдется.   
Леонардо: Ну блин.   
Риарио: *проникновенно смотрит*  
Има: В качестве утешения можешь взять на память мою брошку.   
Има: А я возьму твое колечко.   
Има: Долгими зимними вечерами буду им любоваться   
Има: И вспоминать нашу свадьбу.   
Леонардо: Ну блин.   
Риарио: *проникновенно смотрит*  
Леонардо: Ну спутников хоть моих пощади.   
Леонардо: Нико и Зо.   
Леонардо: Не Риарио, его не надо.   
Леонардо: Он уже все равно на нашу совместную смерть настроился.  
Има: Да не вопрос.   
Има: Сдам их в рабство.   
+++  
  
Зо и Нико: *трудятся на общественное благо*  
Леонардо: Меня ведут приносить в жертву, но вы за меня не волнуйтесь.   
Леонардо: Главное, помни, Зо,  
Леонардо: Ты пампасный олень.   
Леонардо: *уходит*  
Нико: Маэстро только что обозвал тебя оленем?  
Зо: Нет, он тайно передал, что нам надо валить в пампасы.   
Зо: Смотри и учись.   
Зо: *пытается свалить в пампасы*  
Нико: Эй, стража, он сбегает!  
Зо: *оскорблен до глубины души*  
Зо: Да чем вы там с Риарио на корабле занимались?  
Нико: *быстренько мочит отвлекшихся на Зо стражников*  
Нико: *многозначительно* Апельсины кушали.  
Зо и Нико: *валят в пампасы*   
+++  
  
НеНПР: *думает* Все, рабочий день закончен. Пойду приму джакузи.  
Сын Султана: Здрасти а мы к вам в гости!  
НеНПР: *понимает, что джакузи откладывается*  
НеНПР: Шо, опять?  
НеНПР: Разденьте его и вытолкайте за ворота.  
Сын Султана: Ну блин!  
+++  
  
Туземный гала-фестиваль.   
Риарио: Я ж говорил, мы все умрем.   
Леонардо: Еще есть время.   
Леонардо: Целых три минуты.   
Леонардо: А то и четыре.   
Жрец: *собирается убить Риарио*  
Риарио: *смирился*  
Леонардо: *выхватывает чужой меч*  
Жрец: *отвлекся на секунду*  
Риарио: *мочит жреца*  
Риарио: Смирение смирением, а когда появляется шанс кого-нибудь замочить,  
Риарио: Грех его упускать.   
Леонардо: *угрожает мечом главному инке*  
Леонардо: Я сейчас скажу примирительную речь.   
Леонардо: Има, переведи им.   
Леонардо: *говорит примирительную речь*  
Инки: Фууу! На мыло!  
Леонардо: Эй, это ж была примирительная речь!  
Инки: А мы итальянского не понимаем.   
Леонардо: Так вам же Има перевела.   
Инки: А мы все равно итальянского не понимаем.   
Взрывы: БАБАХ!!! БАБАХ!!!  
Инки: Ааа! Караул!  
Леонардо: Ого.   
Леонардо: Десять килограмм тротила?  
Зо и Нико: Нет.   
Зо и Нико: Десять горшков ламьего жира.  
+++  
  
Утро. На горе.   
Леонардо: Быстрее!  
Леонардо: Хватайте эти четыре огромных тюка ткани,  
Леонардо: Которые я раздобыл неизвестно откуда,  
Леонардо: И сбежим через Небесный Свод.  
Риарио: Кстати.  
Риарио: Что-то зрители подозрительно затихли.  
Риарио: Не к добру.  
Зрители: Мы тут просто думали, думали  
Зрители: И пришли к некоторым логическим умозаключениям.  
Зрители: Получается ты, Лео, Солнце, а Има – Луна, и для этого вы даже поженились во всех позах.  
Леонардо: *с легким сожалением* Не во всех, я был немного не в форме.   
Зрители: Неважно.   
Зрители: Главное, Леонардо – Солнце, а она была Луна.  
Риарио: Ну да.  
Зрители: А теперь, выходит, Луна – ты.  
Риарио: Ну да.  
Риарио: И что?  
Зрители: Что-что, где наш слэш?  
Риарио: Знаете, зрители,   
Риарио: Некоторым думать вредно.  
+++  
  
В Константинополе.  
Советник Султана: Здравствуйте, милая дама,  
Советник Султана: Которая за каким-то фигом представилась чужим именем,  
Советник Султана: Но не учла, что некоторые отдельно взятые советники султана  
Советник Султана: Бывали во Флоренции.   
Лукреция: …  
Советник Султана: А что это вы сюда приехали?  
Лукреция: К вам в гости.   
Советник Султана: А куда это вы нашего сына султана отправили?  
Лукреция: К нам в гости.   
Советник Султана: А вот и врете.   
Советник Султана: Но мы выясним правду.   
Советник Султана: И даже пытать вас не придется.   
Советник Султана: Сейчас приведем нашу гипнотизершу и все узнаем.   
Странная женщина в цепях: *делает таинственные пассы*  
Лукреция: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
Леонардо, Зо, Нико и Риарио: *бегут-бегут *  
Има и инки: *бегут-бегут-бегут*   
Леонардо, Зо, Нико и Риарио: *бегут-бегут *  
Има и инки: *бегут-бегут-бегут*   
Леонардо: *отклинивает дверь*  
Дверь: Осторожно, двери закрываются!  
Инка: *не успевает проскочить*  
Дверь: А дверям пофиг. Они все равно закрываются!  
Инка: Чмяк!  
Има: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
Возле хранилища без окон-без дверей.  
Леонардо: *Зо и Нико*Я тут на досуге шитьем увлекся.   
Леонардо: Вот вам выкройки и четыре огромных тюка ткани.   
Леонардо: Приобщайтесь.   
Леонардо: А я пока пойду графа за спинку потрогаю.  
Риарио: Чего?  
Леонардо: Я говорю, ключ здесь какой-то должен быть.  
Голос: Леонардо…  
Леонардо: Ты слышал?  
Риарио: По ходу, слуховые галлюцинации передаются воздушно-капельным путем.   
Леонардо: Теперь я точно знаю,  
Леонардо: Моя мама сидит там двадцать с лишним лет   
Леонардо: С Книгой Жизни в обнимку  
Леонардо: И меня ждет!  
Леонардо: Так, Свод из металла,  
Леонардо: А у нас под ногами валяются магнитики.   
Леонардо: Будем лепить магнитики.   
Леонардо и Риарио: *лихорадочно лепят магнитики*  
Леонардо и Риарио: *как ни странно, без особого успеха*  
Леонардо: Ну и дела!  
Леонардо: Не помогает.   
+++  
  
Има и инки: *пытаются одолеть магическую дверь грубой силой*  
Има: Этот Свод принадлежит мне и моему народу!  
Има: И вообще, испанцы нас должны только в следующем веке завоевать!  
Има: Вы сюда нафига приперлись? Вы даже не испанцы!  
+++  
  
Леонардо: Должен быть какой-то порядок…  
Леонардо: О!  
Леонардо: Тот мой почти законченный комишн с Моной Лизой!  
Леонардо: Таинственный пейзаж с арками!  
Леонардо: Циферки два и семь!  
Леонардо: *про себя* Но значок аудиогида все равно был таинственнее…  
+++  
  
Има и инки: *пытаются одолеть магическую дверь грубой силой*  
Има: Если ты заберешь Книгу, мой народ умрет!  
Има: И я тоже!  
+++  
  
Леонардо: Не мешай, женщина, у меня тут  ~~кубик-рубик сложился~~  головоломка решилась.   
Леонардо: *лепит два магнитика в одно углубление и семь в другое*  
Свод: *открывается*  
Леонардо и Риарио: Да-да-да!  
Свод: *пустой, не считая стимпанковского бюста*  
Леонардо и Риарио: Так, не поняли.   
Леонардо: Здесь нет моей мамы!  
Риарио: Здесь нет Книги Жизни!  
Стимпанковский бюст: Леонардо…  
Леонардо: *чуть не плачет* Нафига они мне вместо мамы говорящую голову подсунули?  
Риарио: *чуть не плачет* Нафига они мне вместо Книги Жизни даже говорящей головы не подсунули?  
Стимпанковский бюст: Леонардо, Книги здесь нет.  
Стимпанковский бюст: Ты не найдешь ее, пока не перестанешь искать меня.  
Стимпанковский бюст: А для этого тебе надо...  
Стрела: ПИУ! ЧПОК!  
Стимпанковский бюст: Ну блин.  
Леонардо: Пора сматываться.  
Леонардо, Зо, Нико и Риарио: *хватают загадочное шитье и бегут на горную площадку*  
Леонардо, Зо, Нико и Риарио: *прыгают с горы*   
Леонардо: А я изобрел парашююююююююююююю…  
Има: Ну блин!  
+++  
  
Леонардо, Зо, Нико и Риарио: *приземляются*  
Леонардо: *с восторгом* Круто!  
Нико: *с восторгом* Круто!  
Зо: *с восторгом* Круто!  
Риарио: *с открытым переломом* А вот и не круто.  
Леонардо и Нико: Ну блин!  
Зо: И поделом тебе.  
Зо: Хехехе.  
Леонардо: Щас я тебя лечить буду.   
Леонардо: Я знаю, как надо.   
Леонардо: Я трупы вскрывал.  
Леонардо: Правда, как анестезию делать, не знаю.   
Леонардо: Трупы ее почему-то никогда не просили.   
Риарио: Ну блин.   
Риарио: *срочно теряет сознание*   
+++  
  
В Неаполе.   
Лоренцо: Я принес вам в подарок труп!  
Папа Альфонсо: О, да я вижу, что ошибался!  
Папа Альфонсо: Ты – достойный правитель.   
Папа Альфонсо: Давай-ка теперь в знак дружбы вместе потыкаем его тесаком!  
Лоренцо: Эээ…  
НеНПР: *нагрянул неожиданно* В другой раз потыкаете.   
НеНПР: Флоренции кирдык.  
НеНПР: Вы хотите побеседовать об этом?  
Лоренцо: Ну блин.  
+++   
  
Леонардо и Зо: *сидят на берегу и любуются океаном*  
Нико и Риарио: *сидят на берегу чуть дальше и любуются океаном*  
Леонардо: Вот вернусь во Флоренцию, починю эту говорящую голову и узнаю, какое голосовое сообщение оставила мне мама.   
Нико: *подходит* Маэстро, граф хочет рассказать вам печальный флэшбек.   
Леонардо: Иду.   
Леонардо: Обожаю слушать печальные флэшбеки.   
Риарио: *с ногой  ~~в гипсе~~  в шине* …  
Леонардо: Увы, анестезию я по-прежнему делать не научился.   
Леонардо: Но могу предложить тебе сухарик.  
Риарио: Спасибо. Так вот, когда папа…  
Леонардо: В смысле, Римский?  
Риарио: В смысле, нет.   
Риарио: И не говори, что ты об этом не догадывался.  
Риарио: Когда папа решил взять меня на работу, он предложил мне тестовое задание.   
Риарио: *флэшбек*  
Юный длинноволосый Риарио: *все еще неуловимо смахивает на печального самурая эпохи Сэнгоку Дзидай*  
Юный длинноволосый Риарио: *шляется по злачным кварталам*   
Юный длинноволосый Риарио: Привет, мам.  
Мама легкого поведения: Привет, сынок.   
Юный длинноволосый Риарио: Ты еще не надумала сменить профессию?  
Мама легкого поведения: Не-а.   
Юный длинноволосый Риарио: А зря.   
Юный длинноволосый Риарио: *душит маму*  
Мама легкого поведения: Ну блин.   
Риарио: *конец флэшбека*  
Леонардо: Жесть.   
Риарио: А то ж.   
Риарио: Хотя настоящая жесть будет,   
Риарио: Когда я вернусь домой с пустыми руками.   
Леонардо: О да.   
Леонардо: У меня хотя бы говорящая голова есть.   
Зо: Корабль!  
Леонардо: А вообще, я вот что думаю.   
Леонардо: Бороться и искать, найти и не сдаваться!   
Риарио: Это стихотворение сочинят через триста с лишним лет.  
Леонардо: Пофиг. Главное, звучит красиво.   
Леонардо: *приняв эстетически выгодную позу на фоне скал, смотрит на приближающийся «Страж»*  
  


Эпизод 9

  
  
На «Страже».  
Леонардо: *расчленил говорящую голову на запчасти*  
Риарио: *входит в каюту с трудом и палочкой* Эй, зачем так все усложнять?  
Риарио: Ее ведь совсем немного задело.  
Леонардо: Чтобы ее починить, мне надо посмотреть, что внутри.  
Риарио: *про себя* Слава Всевышнему, чтобы починить мою ногу,  
Риарио: *про себя* Тебе не приспичило посмотреть, что внутри.  
Риарио: Бросай эти инженерные замашки и возвращайся к рисованию.  
Риарио: За него платят больше.  
Леонардо: Ну ты прямо как мой наставник.  
Риарио: А я вернусь к Папе.  
Леонардо: В смысле, к твоему?  
Риарио: В смысле, к Римскому.  
Риарио: Он меня, конечно, по головке не погладит,  
Риарио: Но вы уже заметили, что я мазохист.  
Риарио: Бьет значит любит.  
Леонардо: Но…  
Матрос: Земля!  
Леонардо: *взбегает по крутым ступеням на фордек*  
Леонардо: *смотрит на полоску суши*  
Риарио: *подходит с трудом и палочкой*  
Риарио: *становится в позу для Разговора-по-Душам*  
Риарио: Слушай, а мне понравилось с тобой приключаться.  
Леонардо: Мне тоже.  
Леонардо: Но что поделаешь.  
Леонардо: Сейчас доплывем, и придется нам снова враждовать.  
Леонардо: Привязывать друг друга к деревьям, обстреливать из пушек и закидывать гранатами.  
Риарио: *понимающе кивает*  
Леонардо: *понимающе кивает*  
Зрители: Рады, что вы друг друга поняли.  
Зрители: А мы вот не поняли.  
Зрители: Риарио, ты еле-еле ковыляешь.  
Зрители: Как ты через три секунды после Леонардо на фордеке-то оказался?  
Риарио: Зрители, а, зрители.  
Риарио: А Нико мне нож вернул.  
Зрители: Ладно, молчим.  
+++  
  
В Константинополе.  
Турецкая гипнотизерша: *месяц пытает Лукрецию тремя одинаковыми вопросами*  
Советник Султана: Ну-с, что выяснили?  
Лукреция: Что я уже разучилась говорить все, кроме трех слов.  
Турецкая гипнотизерша: Что ее папа – настоящий Папа. Только он всех дурит, и нифига он не положительный герой.  
Лукреция: ???  
Турецкая гипнотизерша: Секретные техники современного гипноза, че.  
Турецкая гипнотизерша: Расскажешь все, что знаешь,  
Турецкая гипнотизерша: А потом еще все, чего НЕ знаешь.  
Лукреция: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Флоренция. Под проливным дождем.  
Зо: Люблю Отчизну я, но странною любовью!  
Леонардо: Странно, что-то тут тихо.  
Леонардо: Прямо как в начале фильмов про зомби-апокалипсис.  
Леонардо: Подозрительно.  
Зо и Веспуччи: Мы пошли пить!  
Леонардо и Нико: А мы пошли в мастерскую.  
Наставник Леонардо: *в мастерской* О, как я рад тебя видеть.  
Наставник Леонардо: Слушай, у нас тут такоооое…  
Леонардо: Нет, это у меня тут такоооое – закачаешься.  
Леонардо: Смотрите, медная голова!  
Наставник Леонардо: О, да это же медная голова!  
Леонардо: Я еще не говорил, что это медная голова?  
Леонардо: Давайте ее вместе чинить.  
Наставник Леонардо: Я бы с удовольствием, но у нас тут такооое!  
Ночная Стража: Вы арестованы и здесь больше не живете.  
Леонардо: Да ладно! Что я успел натворить, если три минуты назад вернулся?  
Леонардо: И вообще, я спать хочу.  
Леонардо: Давайте вы меня завтра придете арестовывать?  
Ночная Стража: *хватает Леонардо и Нико и тащит во дворец Медичи*  
Дворец: *разврат и бесчинства*  
Дворец: *бесчинства и разврат*  
Дворец: *кроме того, темно, холодно и сразу видно, что случилось что-то ужасное*  
Жена Лоренцо: *в изящной позе и цепях* …  
Леонардо: Кто с вами это сделал?  
Одноглазый герцог Урбино: Я.  
Одноглазый герцог Урбино: Нас Папа послал завоевать Флоренцию, и мы быстренько завоевали.  
Одноглазый герцог Урбино: Не то что некоторые графы с челочками.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
В Неаполе.  
НеНПР: Лоренцо, мы захватили твой город, твой дворец и твою жену.  
НеНПР: Где все золото Флоренции?  
Лоренцо: Не скажу.  
НеНПР: А если мы тебя убьем?  
Лоренцо: Тем более не скажу.  
Лоренцо: *папе Альфонсо* А вот вам скажу.  
Лоренцо: В обмен на гарантию безопасности моему городу, моему дворцу и моей жене.  
НеНПР: Эй, так нечестно, мы уже заключили союз!  
Папа Альфонсо: Ну, за все золото Флоренции можно и о перезаключении подумать.  
+++  
  
Леонардо и Нико: *в темнице со всем населением Флоренции, и как только поместились*  
Леонардо и Нико: Ванесса!  
Ванесса: Леонардо и Нико!  
Ванесса: Ох, столько потрясений, что я прям сейчас рожу.  
Леонардо и Нико: В самом деле?  
Ванесса: Нет, это фигура речи такая.  
Страж: Кто тут да Винчи?  
Леонардо: Я за него.  
Страж: Пошли, там тебя пытать хотят.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Риарио: Папы дома нет, и когда вернется, неизвестно.  
Риарио: Печалька.  
Риарио: И кому же мне теперь служить?  
Риарио: О, знаю!  
Риарио: *приходит к НПР*  
Риарио: Я пережил опасности и лишения, а потому понял, что вы настоящий Папа, а мой папа ненастоящий Папа, в смысле, не мой ненастоящий папа, а Римский ненастоящий Папа, хотя и мой настоящий папа.  
НПР: ???  
Риарио: А ладно, забейте.  
Риарио: Вот, я пришел вас выпустить.  
НПР: Не-а.  
НПР: Нас и тут неплохо кормят.  
Риарио: Я ужасно перед вами виноват.  
Риарио: Вы меня простите?  
НПР: Не-а.  
Риарио: А если я заплАчу?  
НПР: Не-а.  
Риарио: А я все равно заплачу.  
Риарио: *про себя* Дадим же бой заштампованной одинокой слезинке из левого глаза и будем рыдать и всхлипывать.  
Риарио: *плачет* А если я брошусь вам в ноги?  
НПР: Не-а.  
Риарио: *плачет* А если дам меч и предложу меня убить?  
НПР: Не-а.  
НПР: Живи и мучайся.  
Риарио: *плачет* Но без вас я никто.  
НПР: Именно. И зовут тебя никак.  
Риарио: *прикрывает за собой дверь, все еще плачет* Тогда пойду зарежусь и утоплюсь.  
НПР: Скатертью дорожка!  
НПР: *про себя* Но за ключики спасибо.  
+++  
  
Стража: *заключает Леонардо в колодки и оставляет в позе известного членистоногого животного*  
Стража: Ну, ты содомит, так что, может быть, тебе даже понравится.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
Леонардо: Один раз всего  ~~застукали~~  было, теперь поминают все кому не лень…  
Карло: *в соседних колодках* Приятно познакомиться, я Карло Медичи.  
Леонардо: А почему внезапно афроитальянец?  
Карло: А я незаконнорожденный.  
Леонардо: Круть.  
Палачи: Мы профессиональные палачи с отличным резюме!  
Стража: Какое замечательное резюме!  
Палачи: Щас мы будем его пытать!  
Палачи: Но сначала потренируемся на вас!  
Палачи>Зо и Веспуччи: *вырубают стражу*  
Зо и Веспуччи: *освобождают Леонардо и Карло*  
Зо: Надо валить из Флоренции.  
Леонардо: Ну уж нет.  
Леонардо: Лоренцо я спас, спасу и Флоренцию.  
Леонардо: А вы мне поможете.  
Зо: Что-то я вопросительного знака не слышу.  
Леонардо: Усыпим людей герцога Урбино.  
Леонардо: Зо, иди за покупками!  
Леонардо: Я изобрел хлороформ!  
Зо: Но как мы проберемся во дворец?  
Леонардо: Помнишь, ты говорил про катапульту?  
Зо: Ну блин!  
+++  
  
В Константинополе.  
Турецкая гипнотизерша: Твой отец задумал коварный план.  
Турецкая гипнотизерша: Самозванец не любит, когда его беспокоят в джакузи,  
Турецкая гипнотизерша: Так что ничего хорошего с сыном султана не сделает.  
Турецкая гипнотизерша: И в итоге турки пойдут войной на Италию.  
Лукреция: Мой папа объединит Италию, и тогда воцарится покой и мир.  
Турецкая гипнотизерша: Охотно верю.  
Турецкая гипнотизерша: Все станут покойниками и будут лежать очень даже мирно.  
Сын Султана: *входит* Ну все, гостья, ты попала!  
Лукреция: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Леонардо: *рисует катапульту*  
Карло: Если заряд полетит не туда, нам крышка.  
Леонардо: Все будет путем.  
Леонардо: Я как раз траекторию полетов тел изучаю.  
Риарио: *из Рима* Ну, если судить по траектории полета конкретно моего тела в Мачу-Пикчу,  
Риарио: *из Рима* Вам крышка, ребятки.  
Леонардо: Молчи, граф.  
Леонардо: Ты ж там, вроде, топиться собирался, вот и топись молча.  
Трактирщик: Хьюстон, у нас проблемы.  
Трактирщик: Твоих друзей заловила стража, так что катапульты не будет.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
Карло: А полезли через кузнечную печь!  
Леонардо: Там же горячо.  
Карло: А мы незаконнорожденные, нам не страшно.  
Леонардо: А полезли!  
Карло и Леонардо: *лезут*  
Леонардо: *сидит на крыше и смотрит в окошко*  
Одноглазый герцог Урбино и компания: *едят, пьют и развлекаются*  
Леонардо: *сидит на крыше, смотрит и крутит воздушный шарик с хлороформом*  
Одноглазый Герцог Урбино и компания: *заставляют Зо и Веспуччи драться насмерть*  
Леонардо: *сидит на крыше, смотрит и крутит воздушный шарик с хлороформом*  
Зо и Веспуччи: *дерутся*  
Леонардо: *сидит на крыше, смотрит и крутит воздушный шарик с хлороформом*  
Леонардо: *сбрасывает воздушный шарик в зал*  
Одноглазый герцог Урбино: О, воздушный шарик! У кого-то День рождения?  
Солдат: *собирается ткнуть шарик мечом*  
Одноглазый герцог Урбино: *замечает в окошке Леонардо*  
Одноглазый герцог Урбино: *догадался почти вовремя* Нет!  
Но слишком поздно.  
Шарик: БУМ!  
Все: *засыпают*  
Одноглазый герцог Урбино: *проявил злодейское коварство и догадался закрыть нос*  
Леонардо и Урбино: *фехтуют на трех мечах и одном моргенштерне, доламывая те произведения искусства, которые еще не успели поломать солдаты*  
Одноглазый герцог Урбино: Я наемник, я знаю кун-фу!  
Леонардо: А я художник, я знаю перспективу!  
Леонардо: *побеждает при помощи силы искусства*  
Одноглазый герцог Урбино: Требую честного суда!  
Жена Лоренцо: Да здравствует флорентийский суд – самый гуманный суд в мире!  
Жена Лоренцо: *очень гуманно мечом выкалывает Урбино последний глаз*  
Безглазый герцог Урбино: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Риарио: *черной-черной грозовой ночью в черной-черной одежде заходит в черную-черную воду, целует кинжалы и эффектным жестом вскрывает одновременно оба запястья. Правда, на всякий пожарный все равно поперек, а не вдоль.*  
Таинственная фигура в капюшоне: *наблюдает*  
Зрители: Ты кто?  
Таинственная фигура в капюшоне: Я – местная служба спасения утопающих.  
Зрители: А чего не спасаешь?  
Таинственная фигура в капюшоне: Так он еще не утоп.  
+++  
  
Флоренция: *празднует*  
Жена Лоренцо: Люди герцога Урбино проспались и осознали, как плохо себя вели.  
Жена Лоренцо: Им стало стыдно, и они уехали из города.  
Жена Лоренцо: Спасибо, Леонардо, ты спас  ~~мир~~  Флоренцию.  
Леонардо: Ах, пустяки, на моем месте мог оказаться любой.  
Жена Лоренцо: Кто ты и что ты сделал с нашим да Винчи?  
+++  
  
В Неаполе.  
Лоренцо: Насколько я помню, в прошлый раз мы остановились на одном взаимовыгодном предложении.  
Папа Альфонсо: *сидит спиной и не отвечает*  
Лоренцо: Бла-бла-бла…  
Папа Альфонсо: *сидит спиной и не отвечает*  
Лоренцо: Бла-бла-бла…  
Папа Альфонсо: *сидит спиной и не отвечает*  
Лоренцо: Бла-бла?  
Папа Альфонсо: *сидит спиной и не отвечает, потому что без глаз и вообще немножко мертвый*  
Альфонсо: Отец подумал и решил на твое предложение согласиться.  
Альфонсо: А мы с Римским Папой подумали и решили не согласиться.  
Альфонсо: Нас оказалось больше.  
Лоренцо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Наставник Леонардо: Лео, пока ты спасал  ~~мир~~  Флоренцию, я починил медную голову!  
Леонардо: Ну-с, послушаем.  
Стимпанковский бюст: Леонардо, не ищи меня и бойся С_СС.  
Стимпанковский бюст: Оставьте сообщение после сигнала: биииииип.  
Леонардо: Это все?  
Наставник Леонардо: Словами все, но там на заднем плане еще и музыка есть.  
Леонардо: О!  
Леонардо: Я угадаю эту мелодию с трех нот!  
+++  
  
Риарио: *очнулся*  
С_СС: Джироламо Риарио, ты умер, но снова родился.  
Риарио: Че?  
С_СС: Че-че, мы тебя вытащили и откачали.  
Риарио: А… Спасибо.  
Риарио: А чего я вишу… висю… подвешен вниз головой?  
С_СС: Чтобы вода из ушей вытекла.  
Риарио: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Леонардо: *играет на бокалах*  
Наставник Леонардо: Не знал, что ты изучал музыку.  
Леонардо: О, я в детстве на кружок игры на лютне ходил.  
Леонардо: *мечтательно* Там была одна девочка…  
Наставник Леонардо: Разумеется.  
Леонардо: *мечтательно* И мальчик…  
Наставник Леонардо: Ну еще бы.  
Леонардо: *мечтательно* И собачка…  
Наставник Леонардо: Кхем, давай-ка вернемся к нашим нотам.  
Леонардо: Ага, так вот.  
Леонардо: Если расшифровать ноты, становится понятно, что мои мама и книга в Винчи!  
Леонардо: Надо ехать в Винчи!  
Наставник Леонардо: Пойду за лошадьми.  
Карло: Привет.  
Леонардо: Привет.  
Карло: Я тут зашел тебе сказать, что на самом деле я – отрицательный персонаж.  
Карло: Я из С_СС и сейчас буду тебя убивать.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
Леонардо: Слышь, граф, ты там уже того?  
Риарио: *откуда-то* Ага.  
Леонардо: Я тут подумал, я что, левый, что ли?  
Леонардо: Если ты режешь вены и топишься, меня пусть тогда ранят мечом и подожгут.  
Наставник Леонардо: Я вернулся! Что за шум, а драки нету?  
Карло: *с топором* Сейчас будет.  
Леонардо: Ах да, и еще убьют моего любимого наставника.  
Леонардо: Больше ангста богу ангста!  
Наставник Леонардо: *с топором в животе* Ну блин.  
  


Эпизод 10

  
  
Леонардо: Меня почти убили, но я уполз.  
Леонардо: Как Снейп.  
Леонардо: *заползает на лошадь*  
Леонардо: Поскакали за Карло!  
Леонардо: *выезжает за город*  
Леонардо: Стоп.   
Леонардо: А куда скакать-то?  
Всадник на белой лошади: А я туточки!  
Леонардо: *скачет вдогонку*  
Леонардо: *не разминулся с веткой*  
Леонардо: *флэшбек*  
Наставник Леонардо: Лео, пора тебе  ~~отправляться в последний путь и выходить на большую дорогу~~  работать самостоятельно.   
Наставник Леонардо: В качестве небольшого памятного сувенира о старом учителе  
Наставник Леонардо: Я дарю тебе мастерскую.   
Юный Леонардо: Спасибо, маэстро!  
Юный Леонардо: А можно мне называть вас папой?  
Наставник Леонардо: Что угодно, мальчик мой.   
Наставник Леонардо: Лишь бы, когда меня предательски убьют,   
Наставник Леонардо: Тебе было о чем вспомнить и поплакать.  
Леонардо: *конец флэшбека*  
Леонардо: *вспоминает и плачет*  
+++  
  
Ванесса: Это вы виноваты!  
Жена Лоренцо: ???  
Ванесса: Пригрели гадюку на груди!  
Жена Лоренцо: Что за намеки?  
Жена Лоренцо: Идем во дворец, Ванесса, ребенку вреден стресс.   
Ванесса: Не пойду, у вас там убийцы на свободе бегают.   
Жена Лоренцо: Стража! Ведите ее силой!  
Нико: А как же стресс?  
Жена Лоренцо: В нашем жестоком мире к стрессам нужно привыкать с утробы матери.   
Ванесса: Ох, столько потрясений, что я прям сейчас рожу.  
Нико: Это фигура речи такая?  
Ванесса: Нет, в самом деле.  
Жена Лоренцо и Нико: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
Турок: Ладно, совсем хорошим и добрым я не стану,   
Турок: Но так и быть, подлатаю тебя немного по старой дружбе.   
Леонардо: Я был под Небесным Сводом, и Книги там нет.   
Леонардо: Все ты наврал!  
Турок: Это не я наврал.   
Турок: Это твоя мама наврала.   
Турок: Направо и налево вообще всем.  
Турок: И все же, Книга существует.   
Леонардо: Я думал, мама говорит, что она в моем родном городе.  
Турок: А она в ее родном городе.   
Турок: Вот тебе очередной квест, Леонардо.   
Турок: Следующая станция – Константинополь.  
Леонардо: *пытается ползти в Константинополь*  
Леонардо: *запала хватает ровно на полтора метра*   
Турок: А по дороге заверни в Отранто.   
Турок: Будет весело.   
+++  
  
В таинственной пещере с голубым туманом.   
Риарио: *все еще привязан, но уже головой вверх*  
С_СС: Ну так вот, мы тебя спасли, и ты теперь как новенький.   
С_СС: Только зрение на нервах село.   
С_СС: Но это ничего, ведь у нас есть запатентованные волшебные капельки с экстрактом Мертвого моря!  
С_СС: *льют в глаза Риарио воду с концентрацией соли столько-не-живут*  
С_СС: Ну как?  
Риарио: Зашибись.   
Риарио: Ору от радости.   
+++  
  
Голос: Лео, эй.   
Леонардо: Это уже ангелы?  
Голос>Зо: Нет, это еще я.   
Леонардо: Я еду в Отранто, а оттуда в Константинополь.   
Леонардо: Извини, что тебя не приглашаю.   
Зо: Ничего страшного.   
Зо: Я бы все равно не поехал.  
Леонардо: ???  
Леонардо: Не понял.   
Зо: Ладно, я пошутил.   
Зо: Поехали.   
+++  
  
В Неаполе.  
Вся компания: *за обеденным столом*   
НеНПР: Ну так что там насчет золота?  
Лоренцо: ЫЫЫЫ.  
НеНПР: Сын мой, скушай лимончик, а то морда треснет.   
Лоренцо: Горожане восстали и освободили Флоренцию самостоятельно.  
Лоренцо: Так что, пожалуй, сделаем вид, что разговора о золоте не было.  
Альфонсо: Так, несите ему меч, я его сейчас убивать буду.   
Лоренцо: *прекрасно бьет Альфонсо морду безо всякого меча*  
Слуга: Простите, что вмешиваюсь,   
Слуга: Но там на нас турки с войной идут.   
Слуга: Точнее, плывут.   
Слуга: К Отранто.   
+++  
  
В Константинополе, за кадром.   
Сын Султана: Паааап, меня Папа Римский обидел!  
Сын Султана: Я к нему в гости приехал, а он меня…  
Сын Султана: Оскорбил!  
Сын Султана: Раздел!  
Сын Султана: И выгнал!  
Султан: Ну не плачь, сынок.   
Султан: Где этот гадкий Папа Римский живет?  
Сын Султана: В Италии!  
Султан: Вот мы Италию сейчас накажем.   
Султан: Вот мы на Италию сейчас войной пойдем!  
+++  
  
В Неаполе.   
НеНПР: Так, ребята, давайте жить дружно.   
НеНПР: Нужно объединиться всем христианским миром против общего врага.   
Лоренцо: А я не могу.   
Лоренцо: Флоренция – не христианский мир.  
Лоренцо: Вы ж нас сами от церкви отлучили.   
НеНПР: Не вопрос.   
НеНПР: Ради такого дела прилучу обратно.   
+++  
  
Леонардо и Зо: *въезжают в Отранто*  
Зо: Не понял.   
Зо: Почему когда мы едем В город,   
Зо: Все остальные бегут ИЗ него?  
Зо: Лео, твоя репутация шагает впереди тебя?  
Приспешники Карло: Земля не вокруг вас крутится!  
Леонардо: *мочит приспешников Карло, показывая, что не лыком шит и тоже сильно изменился за лето*  
Зо: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
В Отранто.   
Компания: Так, надо объединять ресурсы.   
Леонардо: Привет всем.   
Лоренцо: Книгу Жизни привез?  
Леонардо: Не-а.   
Леонардо: Мне надо смотаться за ней в Константинополь, а турки дорогу перекрыли.  
Леонардо: Так что я тоже в деле.   
Турки: *отправляют посланника для переговоров*  
Лоренцо и Леонардо: Ой, да не будем мы слушать этого посланника!  
Посланник>Лукреция: …  
Лоренцо и Леонардо: *переглядываются*   
Лоренцо и Леонардо: Посланника определенно надо выслушать!  
Альфонсо: Что за баба?  
Лоренцо: Шпионка Папы.   
Альфонсо: Не знаю такую.   
НеНПР: В смысле, любовница Лоренцо.   
Альфонсо: А, Лукреция!  
Лоренцо: Так, не понял.   
Лоренцо: Почему о моих постельных делах осведомлена вся Италия?  
+++  
  
Лукреция: Я пришла сказать, что вы все должны сдаться туркам, и что Папа Римский – ненастоящий Папа Римский.   
Компания: Одна новость краше другой.   
Альфонсо: Потом разберемся. А пока посадите ее в темницу.   
Альфонсо: Мы не боимся турок!  
Лукреция: *кидает порошочек в огонь ближайшего факела*  
Факел: *горит красным*  
Альфонсо: Хм, при таком освещении ситуация определенно выглядит более зловещей…  
НеНПР: Лично я предлагаю  ~~бросить Отранто нафиг и смыться домой~~  стратегически отступить в Рим, чтобы перегруппировать силы и эффективно организовать оборону.   
+++  
  
В замке Медичи.  
Казначей: На реставрацию придется потратиться.   
Жена Лоренцо: Так потратьтесь.   
Жена Лоренцо: Какие-то проблемы?  
Казначей: С этим нет.   
Казначей: А вот с тем, что некто Карло Медичи снял со счетов туеву хучу флоринов и смылся с ними в неизвестном направлении…   
Жена Лоренцо: Ну блин.   
+++  
  
С_СС: Ну что, поглядим, помогают ли капельки.   
С_СС: Проверим твое зрение.   
С_СС: Сколько нас в этой комнате?  
Риарио: Четверо.  
С_СС: Уже неплохо, но еще не единичка.   
С_СС: Продолжим курс лечения.  
Риарио: *орет от радости*   
+++  
  
Лоренцо: Да Винчи, собирайся, мы стратегически отступаем домой.   
Леонардо: Нет-нет! Мы выиграем эту битву!  
Лоренцо: У нас всего четыре пушки, нам обороняться нечем.  
Леонардо: А мы просто возьмем наши четыре пушки и сложим из них одну супер-пушку.   
Леонардо: Как в лего.   
Лоренцо: Ну ладно…  
+++  
  
В темнице.  
Леонардо: Ты дала мне свое колечко, а я тебе ничего не дал взамен.   
Леонардо: Поэтому я пришел…  
Лукреция: Просить моей руки и сердца?  
Леонардо: Нет.   
Леонардо: Выпустить тебя из темницы.   
Лукреция: Зря ты это. Нас и здесь…  
Леонардо: Да, похоже, это у вас семейное.  
+++  
  
В таинственной пещере с голубым туманом.   
С_СС: Сколько нас в этой комнате?  
Риарио: Четверо.   
С_СС: Кап-кап-кап.  
Риарио: Пятеро.   
С_СС: Кап-кап-кап.  
Риарио: Восемь.   
С_СС: Кап-кап-кап.  
Риарио: Тринадцать тысяч пятьсот восемьдесят четыре и две двенадцатых с половиной.   
С_СС: Кап-кап-кап-кап-кап.  
Риарио: *орет от радости*   
Риарио: *про себя* Надо было резать вены дома в ванне…   
С_СС: Сколько нас в этой комнате?  
Риарио: Один.   
С_СС: Замечательно! Вот теперь у тебя стопроцентное зрение!  
Риарио: *про себя* Ну блин, и чего я, спрашивается, распинался?  
Риарио: *про себя* Надо было сразу сначала считать.  
  
+++  
Во дворце Медичи.  
Ванесса: Так, надо хватать сына и отсюда сматываться.   
Капитан Ночной Стражи: Куда вы это собрались?  
Капитан Ночной Стражи: Жена Лоренцо уже смоталась,  
Капитан Ночной Стражи: Вы нас вообще без правительства оставить хотите?  
Ванесса: ???  
Капитан Ночной Стражи: Ваш сын – единственный Медичи в городе.  
Капитан Ночной Стражи: А поскольку он маловат для управления делами,  
Капитан Ночной Стражи: То править придется вам.  
Ванесса: Ну блин.   
Нико: Ничего, я тебе помогать буду!  
Флоренция: Сначала Лоренцо, потом его жена, потом Ванесса…  
Флоренция: Я вам что, переходящий приз?  
+++  
  
В Отранто, рассвет.   
Компания: *стоят на смотровой площадке хмурые и невыспавшиеся*  
Турецкий флот: *увы, за ночь не самоуничтожился*  
Лоренцо: Как там на другом краю света?  
Леонардо: По-другому.   
Лоренцо: Логично.   
Лоренцо: А ты не хотел там остаться?  
Леонардо: Так просто вы от меня не отделаетесь.   
+++  
  
Турецкий флот: *идет в атаку*  
Ванесса: *принимает власть*  
Жена Лоренцо: *путешествует инкогнито и весьма скромно*  
Риарио: *обзаводится новыми друзьями и весьма выразительным взглядом  ~~кролика-альбиноса~~ *  
НеНПР: *обнаруживает, что братишка смылся*  
Лукреция: *с белого коня любуется красивым видом и предрекает всем неминуемую погибель*  
+++  
  
В Отранто.  
Леонардо: *собирается стрелять по турецкому флоту из супер-пушки*  
Леонардо: Три… два…оди…  
Папа да Винчи: *с подзорной трубой* О, смотри, а вон твоя мама!  
Леонардо: *хватает подзорную трубу*  
Турецкая гипнотизерша: *улыбается и машет в объектив*  
  


КОНЕЦ ВТОРОГО АКТА  
  
Тизер:  
В третьем акте вы увидите:   
Леонардо – опять женится. И заведет ребенка. И сестру.  
Зо и Лукреция – неудачно полазят по крышам.   
Риарио – не сумеет с собой договориться.  
И еще много-много всего интересного.  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор ничего не имеет ни против арахиса, ни против кунжута just in case))

**Акт 3**

 

Эпизод 1

  
  
В Отранто.  
Леонардо: *собирается стрелять по турецкому флоту из супер-пушки*  
Папа да Винчи: *с подзорной трубой* О, смотри, а вон твоя мама!  
Леонардо: Где?  
Супер-пушка: БУМ!  
Папа да Винчи: Да, собственно, уже нигде.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
В Ватикане.  
Риарио: *нарушает личное пространство* А где святой отец?  
Кардинал Родриго: Крышей поехать изволили-с. То есть, куполом.  
Риарио: ???  
Кардинал Родриго: Идемте покажу.  
НеНПР: *сам себя запер в клетке вместо НПР*  
НеНПР: *пьет и изучает карты*  
Риарио: Тук-тук.  
НеНПР: Кто там?  
Риарио: Это я, твой сын Джироламо.  
НеНПР: Че? Все нормальные сыновья в такую погоду дома сидят, телевизор смотрят, только племянники шастают.  
Риарио: *опускается на колени* Простите, святой отец, это я, ваш племянник.  
НеНПР: *сам себя отпирает* А, ну заходи.  
НеНПР: *видит шрамы на запястьях* Это еще что такое?  
Риарио: Я был слаб и делал ужасные вещи – мочил всех направо и налево.  
НеНПР: Ты не виноват. Тебя заставляли другие.  
НеНПР: То есть, я.  
НеНПР: А посему, вместо того, чтобы нюни разводить, давай-ка вместе помолимся.  
НеНПР: *молится*  
Риарио: *со сложным выражением лица* Аминь.  
+++  
  
В борделе.  
Управляющий: Если вы за мужем, его у нас нет.  
Управляющий: Мы его не видели и не знаем.  
Жена Лоренцо: Спасибо, я в курсе.  
Управляющий: О, заходите!  
Управляющий: Если ваш муж придет, мы ему скажем, что вас тут нет, мы вас не видели и не знаем.  
Жена Лоренцо: Не сомневаюсь.  
Жена Лоренцо: Мне нужна ваша помощь не по профилю.  
Жена Лоренцо: Надо найти Карло и отдать его под суд.  
Управляющий: Эээ…  
Жена Лоренцо: А я вам денег дам.  
Управляющий: Ооо…  
+++  
  
В Отранто.  
Все: *пьют и веселятся*  
Леонардо: *АНГСТИЩЕ*  
Папа да Винчи: *АНГСТИЩЕ*  
Зо: *АНГСТИЩЕ*(за компанию)  
Альфонсо: Так выпьем же за Леонардо!  
Альфонсо: Леонардо, иди ко мне большие пушки делать, а я тебе денег дам.  
Лоренцо: Э, нет, он уже давно мне большие пушки делает.  
Альфонсо: А я ему пообещаю зарплату в два раза выше. И соцпакет.  
Альфонсо: Эй, Леонардо, держи мешок денег.  
Леонардо: *АНГСТИЩЕ*  
Леонардо: Иди нафиг.  
Леонардо: *уходит без мешка денег, зато с бутылкой*  
Альфонсо: Ну и редиска.  
Зо: *бежит следом*  
Зо: Слушай, ну а вдруг твоя мама не утонула?  
Леонардо: Ты сомневаешься в моей супер-пушке?  
Зо: Нет!  
Леонардо: Значит, утонула.  
Леонардо: *хорошо скрываемый, но АНГСТИЩЕ*  
Зо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
В загадочных подземельях.  
Риарио: Я все сделал, как ты просил, папа снова меня любит.  
Риарио: Теперь я хочу поговорить с боссом.  
Карло: А луну с неба не хочешь?  
Риарио: Кстати, жена Лоренцо тебя ищет.  
Карло: Потому что я влез в ее казну?  
Риарио: Потому что ты влез в ее постель.  
Риарио: Не одобряю.  
Карло: Я с ней разберусь.  
Какой-то мужик: Я тоже не одобряю.  
Какой-то мужик: Сиди и не рыпайся.  
Какой-то мужик: Я с ней сам разберусь.  
Карло: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
В Отранто.  
Леонардо: *на смотровой площадке, гладит супер-пушку*  
Леонардо: Привет, пушечка.  
Пушка: Мрррр!  
Леонардо: *смотрит на горящий турецкий флот*  
Леонардо: Щас плакать буду.  
Турецкий флот: *усиленно горит *  
Леонардо: *передумал плакать* Хммм…  
Леонардо: *в зале*  
Леонардо: Странно как-то турецкие корабли горят. Быстрее, выше, сильнее и вообще.  
Леонардо: Я бы даже сказал, подозрительно.  
Леонардо: Думаю, у них там какая-то таинственная химия.  
Альфонсо: А я думаю, ты не выспался.  
Альфонсо: Завтра поплывем и всех замочим.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Ночь. Руины.  
НПР: Привет, дочка.  
Лукреция: Привет, папа.  
НПР: Хочешь кушать? Не бойся, яд там не очень ядовитый.  
Лукреция: Тебе же престол Папы нужен, зачем ты натравил турок на Отранто?  
НПР: О, я собираюсь спасти  ~~мир~~  Италию.  
Лукреция: ???  
НПР: Всех замочим, а кто останется, те и спасутся.  
НПР: Вступят в ССС и будут едины и счастливы.  
Лукреция: Ну блин.  
НПР: Посиди у огонька, а я пойду прогуляюсь.  
Лукреция: А как же кушать?  
+++  
  
В Отранто.  
Леонардо: *на смотровой площадке* Подозрииительно…  
Альфонсо: Вон на горизонте наш славный флот.  
Леонардо: Ага. Вижу.  
Леонардо: Он очень славно взрывается.  
Альфонсо: Что?  
Леонардо: Что?  
Флот Неаполя: *взрывается*  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
Леонардо: Похоже на подводные мины.  
Турецкий флот: *наступает*  
Турецкий флот: *обстреливает городскую стену*  
Альфонсо: Как им удается так быстро стрелять?  
Леонардо: *смотрит в подзорную трубу*  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
Леонардо: Это же мой пулемет!  
Альфонсо: Все вооружаемся!  
Мальчик: Мечи! Мечи! Кому мечи!  
Солдат 1: Мне!  
Солдат 2: И мне!  
Леонардо: А мне дайте два!  
Городская стена: *рушится*  
Все: Зис ис Спаааартаааа!  
Все: То есть, Неааааапооооль!  
Все: *рубятся с турками стенка на стенку*  
Турки: *внезапно побеждают*  
Все (кто остался): Ну блин!  
+++  
  
В Ватикане.  
Риарио: *молится*  
Что-то: Шур-шур-шур.  
Риарио: *молится*  
Что-то: Шур-шур-шур.  
Риарио: Хмм?  
Риарио: *идет проверять*  
Риарио: *находит в двух шагах кровавую дорожку, которую раньше почему-то не заметил*  
Риарио: *по дорожке выходит к кардиналу Родриго*  
Кардинал Родриго: *висит вниз головой, весь в крови и вообще немножко мертвый*  
+++  
  
В загадочных подземельях.  
Риарио: Я так думаю, это все папин брательник.  
Риарио: Папу замочить не может, поэтому решил начать с его ближайшего окружения.  
Какой-то мужик: А ты папаше-то рассказывал?  
Риарио: Еще нет, не хочу его беспокоить.  
Какой-то мужик: А зря. Иди и побеспокой.  
Риарио: Эээ…  
Какой-то мужик: Есть вопросы?  
Риарио: Ага. Что-то перед глазами плывет.  
Риарио: Можно мне еще волшебных капелек?  
Какой-то мужик: Да без проблем!  
Риарио: *орет от радости*  
+++  
  
В Отранто.  
Все умерли, всё плохо.  
Леонардо, Зо, папа да Винчи, Лоренцо и компания: *прячутся в винном погребе*  
Зо: Мне нужна выпивка.  
Лоренцо: Мы от них откупимся!  
Солдат: Нет, мы будем сражаться!  
Лоренцо: Мы от них откупимся!  
Солдат: Нет, мы будем сражаться!  
Лоренцо: Мы от них откупимся!  
Солдат: Нет, мы будем сражаться!  
Лоренцо: Леонардо, ты же умный, сделай что-нибудь!  
Леонардо: Не могу! Они украли все мои изобретения!  
Леонардо: Я их даже запатентовать не успел!  
Лоренцо: Что это за фигня там едет?  
Леонардо: А, это я танк изобрел.  
Леонардо: Зря я танк изобрел…  
Папа да Винчи: Он к нам едет!  
Леонардо: Так, будем сражаться.  
Леонардо: Мне нужна выпивка.  
Зо: А я сразу говорил!  
Все: *выстраивают стену из винных бочек*  
Танк: *стреляет огнем*  
Бочки: *взрываются навстречу*  
Все: Ура! Танк сгорел!  
Танк: А вот и не сгорел!  
Леонардо: *идет навстречу танку*  
Леонардо: Хороший танк, добрый танк… Узнаешь папочку?  
Танк: Иди нафиг, мужик, я тебя не знаю.  
Танк: *стреляет огнем*  
Зрители: Ну блин.  
  


Эпизод 2

  
  
Леонардо: Вода, вода, кругом вода.  
Леонардо: Мама, почему ты занимаешься дайвингом без акваланга?  
Катерина: Потому что фридайвинг рулит, сынок.  
Леонардо: А почему в цепях?  
Катерина: Ничего ты не понимаешь, это модный грузовой пояс в стиле ретро.  
Леонардо: …  
Леонардо: *очнулся*  
Зо и папа да Винчи: *помогают Леонардо подняться с обгоревших обломков и уводят в безопасное место*  
Лоренцо и компания: *сражаются с турками*  
Турки: *опять побеждают, как ни странно*  
Турки: *уволакивают раненого Лоренцо*  
Леонардо, папа да Винчи и Зо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Во Флоренции.  
Нико: Город разорен, а жена Лоренцо сбежала с Карло.  
Капитан ночной стражи: Не С Карло, а ЗА Карло.  
Нико: Мы спасем Флоренцию!  
Флоренция: А может, лучше не надо?  
Флоренция: Мало мне было да Винчи…  
Ванесса: И вообще, это ты виноват.  
Нико: А чего я-то?  
Ванесса: Потому что по умолчанию во всем виноваты мужчины.  
Ванесса: А поскольку капитан ночной стражи уже ушел, а мой сын пока не отличит нотации от колыбельной,  
Ванесса: То виноватым остаешься ты.  
Нико: Ну блин.  
Ребенок: Уа-уа!  
Нико: Хоть кто-то меня понимает.  
+++  
  
В Ватикане.  
Риарио: Турки захватили Отранто.  
НеНПР: Ну блин.  
НеНПР: Мы следующие.  
Риарио: А давайте организуем крестовый поход и замочим турок.  
НеНПР: Хорошая идея,  
НеНПР: Но после заключения всех нужных союзов наши финансы запоют даже не романсы,  
НеНПР: А матерные частушки.  
Риарио: О, финансы не проблема.  
Риарио: Карло спер туеву хучу…  
Риарио: Кхм, то есть, у нас совершенно внезапно появился небольшой сторонний доход на туеву хучу флоринов.  
НеНПР: О, это другое дело.  
НеНПР: Для начала заключим союз с Венецией.  
НеНПР: Кардинал Родриго был как раз оттуда,  
НеНПР: Так что у них появилась хорошая мотивация.  
НеНПР: И это… у него есть сестрица Лаура, ты к ней присмотрись.  
Риарио: Счас же, только к да Винчи за микроскопом сбегаю.  
НеНПР: Че?  
Риарио: Я этим займусь, святой отец.  
+++  
  
В Отранто.  
По-прежнему все умерли, все плохо.  
Турки: *машут мечами, заливая кровью землю, стены и камеру оператора*  
Леонардо, Зо, папа да Винчи и порядком поредевшая компания: *прячутся в церкви*  
Папа да Винчи: Где Леонардо?  
Зо: Тихо шифером шурша, едет крышей не спеша.  
Папа да Винчи: А, это его обычное состояние.  
Леонардо: *украсил стены граффити*  
Леонардо: Я понял!  
Леонардо: Во всем виноват Турок!  
Турок: Гениально.  
Леонардо: Ты украл мои чертежи!  
Турок: Ага.  
Леонардо: И передал их туркам!  
Турок: Ага.  
Леонардо: НеНПР был прав, ты меня просто использовал!  
Турок: Ага.  
Леонардо: И не оставляешь меня в покое даже в сортире!  
Турок: Ага.  
Турок: Тьфу ты, то есть, ничего подобного.  
Турок: Мы просто хотели показать тебе, на что способен ты и твои изобретения.  
Турок: Магия есть наука, ложь есть истина, и все это тебе предстоит узнать.  
Турок: Приходи в ССС, у нас будут арахисовые печеньки и дивный новый мир.  
Леонардо: Какой такой новый мир?  
Турок: А, мы всех замочим и начнем заново.  
Турок: Дивный новый мир.  
Турок: Теперь с арахисом.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
Папа да Винчи: С кем ты разговариваешь?  
Леонардо: С печеньками.  
Папа да Винчи: И почему я не удивлен?  
Леонардо: В смысле, я осознал, что я плохой и все умерли из-за меня.  
Папа да Винчи: Ты б лучше осознал, как нам выбраться из города.  
Леонардо: О, я изобрел канатную дорогу!  
+++  
  
Во Флоренции.  
Нико: Отранто пал, Папа Римский задумал крестовый поход.  
Ванесса: А при чем тут я?  
Капитан ночной стражи: Слышите вопли разгневанных горожан?  
Ванесса: Ага. По-моему, они не хотят идти в крестовый поход.  
Нико: Точно.  
Нико: А теперь пойди и убеди их, что они всю жизнь только об этом и мечтали.  
Ванесса: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
В Ватикане.  
НеНПР: Ты ж сказал, что займешься Лаурой.  
Риарио: Она хотела поговорить с нами обоими.  
Лаура: Я присоединюсь к походу, но не под вашим руководством.  
Лаура: Потому что я круче Жанны Д’Арк с лукошком вареных яиц красного дрозда.  
НеНПР и Риарио: Но…  
Лаура: *занимается членовредительством. Буквально.*  
НеНПР и Риарио: Конечно, синьора.  
+++  
  
В Отранто.  
Леонардо и компания: *по очереди переправляются по канатной дороге*  
Турки: *ломятся в дверь*  
Папа да Винчи: Бегите, я их задержу.  
Турки: А ну с дороги!  
Папа да Винчи: Сначала отгадайте загадку.  
Папа да Винчи: У кого есть голова, но нет мозгов?  
Турки: Это что еще за намеки?  
Папа да Винчи: У головки сыра, умники.  
Турки: Взять его!  
Турки: *уволакивают папу да Винчи*  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
Леонардо и компания: *убегают из города по секретным туннелям и лесам*  
+++  
  
В Риме.  
Мужик из загадочных подземелий: *в клювастой маске*  
Человек: Кхе-кхе-кхе.  
Человек: Доктор, что со мной?  
Мужик из загадочных подземелий: Ничего серьезного.  
Мужик из загадочных подземелий: Всего лишь небольшой приступ бубонной чумы.  
Мужик из загадочных подземелий: Попейте витаминчиков и чаще дышите свежим воздухом.  
Человек: Спасибо, доктор.  
Жена Лоренцо: *бежит по делам*  
Мужик из загадочных подземелий: *преследует жену Лоренцо*  
Мужик из загадочных подземелий: Я знаю точно наперед, сегодня кто-нибудь умрет,  
Мужик из загадочных подземелий: Я знаю где, я знаю как,  
Мужик из загадочных подземелий: Я не гадалка, я…  
Жена Лоренцо: Дурак.  
Жена Лоренцо: *выскакивает из-за угла и тыкает его ножичком*  
Жена Лоренцо: А ну говори, где Карло?  
Мужик из загадочных подземелий: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
В Риме.  
Риарио: *молится*  
Лаура: Можно к тебе присоединиться?  
Риарио: Почту за честь.  
Риарио: *про себя* Попробуй тут отказаться.  
Риарио: *про себя* Мне мои части тела еще дороги.  
Риарио: Вы это…  
Риарио: Присоединитесь к нашему крестовому походу?  
Лаура: А ты меня убеди.  
Зрители: Эй, тетя, на чужой каравай рот не разевай!  
Лаура: О чем это они?  
Риарио: *молится с удвоенным усердием*  
+++  
  
Турки: *рубят головы*  
Турки: Перейдешь на нашу сторону? У нас печеньки.  
Пленник: Не-а. Наши вкуснее и без ГМО.  
Турки: ХРРЯСЬ.  
Папа да Винчи: …  
Турок: Я хороший знакомый Леонардо.  
Турок: Я причинил ему добро и теперь пришел причинить добро тебе.  
Турок: Перейдешь на нашу сторону? У нас твой сын и арахисовые печеньки.  
Папа да Винчи: Мой сын – гений, он к вам не пойдет и спасет всю Италию.  
Папа да Винчи: А еще все уже поняли, что, несмотря на воспитательные моменты из первого сезона, я люблю Леонардо, а он любит меня.  
Папа да Винчи: Так что пора мне и помереть героем.  
Папа да Винчи: И кстати, да.  
Папа да Винчи: Наши печеньки вкуснее и без ГМО.  
Турки: ХРРЯСЬ.  
Леонардо: *из леса* Ну блин.  
  


Эпизод 3

  
  
Жена Лоренцо: *пишет письмо*  
Жена Лоренцо: «Дорогой муж, у меня все хорошо, просто замечательно»,  
Жена Лоренцо: «Скучаю по тебе и коротаю время за милыми женскими забавами…»  
Жена Лоренцо: *берет окровавленный тесак*  
Жена Лоренцо: Продолжим нашу беседу.  
Жена Лоренцо: Где Карло?  
Мужик из загадочных подземелий: …  
Жена Лоренцо: ХРЯСЬ!  
Мужик из загадочных подземелий: …  
Жена Лоренцо: ХРЯСЬ!  
Что-то: Шур-шур-шур.  
Жена Лоренцо: Кто здесь?  
Что-то: Шур-шур-шур.  
Жена Лоренцо: *находит управляющего*  
Управляющий: *весь в крови и немножко мертвый*  
Что-то: Шур-шур-шур.  
Жена Лоренцо: Ты?  
Жена Лоренцо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Леонардо и Зо: *едут вместе с беженцами из Отранто*  
Леонардо: *АНГСТИЩЕ*  
Зо: Дома тебе станет лучше.  
Леонардо: Я домой не поеду.  
Леонардо: Я спасу Италию от турок, но мне не хватает финансов.  
Леонардо: Надо ехать в Ватикан.  
Леонардо: Поцелую перстень Папы, и он мне даст денег.  
Зо: Ты ж говорил, что целовать папский перстень негигиенично.  
Леонардо: Придумаю что-нибудь.  
Леонардо: Можно типа нечаянно облить его спиртом.  
Леонардо: Или там салфеточкой протереть…  
+++  
  
Лаура: Короче, сделаем вот что.  
Лаура: Крестовый поход будем собирать во Флоренции.  
Лаура: И чтобы все к нам присоединились, мы покажем им вот эти красивые доспехи, вот эти останки святых, вот этот спектакль про взятие Отранто и вот этого ужасного турка.  
Турок: *в клетке, боится *  
НеНПР: Что-то этот конкретный турок не очень ужасный.  
НеНПР: *тыкает турка мечом Риарио*  
НеНПР: *нечаянно ткнул не туда и насмерть*  
Турок: Ну блин.  
НеНПР: Определенно, не очень ужасный.  
НеНПР: Риарио, разберись с этой кошмарной женщиной.  
Риарио: А может, договоримся с ней?  
НеНПР: Чтобы она и мне что-нибудь отломала?  
НеНПР: Не, я лучше это что-нибудь в муравейник суну.  
Риарио: *про себя* А неплохая идея, кстати…  
+++  
  
Леонардо и Зо: *подъезжают к дворцу*  
Риарио: *выходит навстречу*  
Зо: Не, с этим я не дружу.  
Зо: Дальше без меня.  
Леонардо: Ну и редиска.  
Леонардо: *проходит во дворец*  
Зо: Ну блин.  
Риарио: Что, съел?  
Риарио: Хе-хе-хе.  
+++  
  
НеНПР: А, Леонардо да Винчи.  
НеНПР: Ты за благословением?  
Леонардо: Нет, я за бабками.  
НеНПР: Денег не дам.  
Риарио: Он же собирается для нас большие пушки делать.  
НеНПР: Я в курсе.  
НеНПР: Но денег все равно не дам.  
Леонардо и Риарио: Ну блин.  
НеНПР: Хотя…  
НеНПР: У нас тут произошло страшное ужасное убийство.  
НеНПР: Найдешь убийцу – я подумаю насчет финансирования.  
Леонардо: Ну ладно…  
НеНПР: Целуй перстень и считай, мы договорились.  
Леонардо: …  
Леонардо: Чмок, блин.  
Леонардо и Риарио: *выходят из залы*  
Риарио: Ты ж говорил, что целовать папский перстень негигиенично.  
Леонардо: Ничего страшного.  
Леонардо: Я себе прививочку от бешенства заранее сделал.  
Риарио: …  
Леонардо: Показывай, кого там у вас убили.  
+++  
  
В Сикстинской капелле.  
Леонардо: Итак, кардинала подвесили вниз головой, как на распятии.  
Леонардо: Убийца – художник, он учел законы светотени.  
Риарио: Это уже можно считать чистосердечным признанием?  
Леонардо: ???  
Риарио: Шутка.  
Риарио: Откуда ты все это знаешь?  
Леонардо: Там, где я использую масло и холст, он использует кровь и плоть.  
Леонардо: А еще он набожный человек.  
Леонардо: Разве ты не видишь?  
Риарио: Вообще-то нет.  
Риарио: Это ж ты у нас вечно 3D картинки на пустом месте смотришь.  
Леонардо: Хм, сердца нет…  
Леонардо: *находит сердце неподалеку*  
Леонардо: *находит во рту трупа гостию*  
Риарио: Но зачем убийце соборовать жертву?  
Леонардо: Он сожалеет.  
Леонардо: …  
Леонардо: Ух ты.  
Леонардо: Да я прямо как Уилл Грэм!  
Леонардо: Ты будешь моим Ганнибалом?  
Риарио: Че?  
+++  
  
Во Флоренции.  
Нико: *считает на счетах*  
Нико: *считает на счетах*  
Нико: *считает на счетах*  
Нико: *про себя* Ну блин, жаль, что маэстро не в городе.  
Нико: *про себя* Изобрел бы нам по-быстрому бухгалтерский калькулятор и Майкрософт Эксель…  
Ванесса: Ну как у нас дела?  
Нико: Отлично, только наша наемная армия разбежится, если мы срочно не достанем кучу денег.  
Ванесса: Ну, я могу опять пойти работать в бар.  
Ванесса: Только там налоги высокие.  
Ванесса: Вот если б я работала в борделе, где налогов нет…  
Нико: Отличная идея!  
Нико: *убегает*  
Ванесса: Ты куда?  
Нико: В бордель!  
Ванесса: Сначала он учился на нотариуса,  
Ванесса: Потом на художника…  
Ванесса: А сейчас сбежал в бордель.  
Ванесса: Вот это я понимаю кардинальная смена карьеры…  
+++  
  
Зо: *напивается в баре и жалуется на жизнь*  
Зо: Я этому да Винчи помогал-помогал, а он меня бросил.  
Зо: Вот гад.  
Левый мужик: Да Винчи-то? Во-во! Самый что ни на есть гад!  
Зо: А за гада ответишь!  
Зо: Никто, кроме меня, не смеет оскорблять моего лучшего друга!  
Зо: *дерется с мужиком и его приятелями*  
Зо: *силы не равны*  
Кто-то: …  
Зо: *с мутным взглядом* Я помню чудное мгновенье, передо мной явилась ты.  
Кто-то>Лукреция: А где Лео?  
Зо: Уехал к НеНПР и Риарио верхом на своей крыше.  
Зо: Моя, чувствую, вскоре присоединится.  
Лукреция: А пойдем покурим, и все пройдет.  
Зо: А пойдем!  
+++  
  
НеНПР: *ужинает*  
Леонардо: *шлепает перед ним сердце*  
НеНПР: Спасибо, я уже наелся.  
Леонардо: Судя по почерку, убийца – образованный и набожный человек.  
Леонардо: Он не может перестать убивать, но собственные действия его пугают.  
Леонардо: …  
Леонардо: Надо же, а теперь я прямо как Спенсер Рид.  
Леонардо: Граф, будешь Дереком?  
Риарио: Че?  
НеНПР: Вот именно, че?  
НеНПР: Ты мне не сердце жертвы тащи, а преступника целиком!  
НеНПР: Так, я пошел принимать джакузи, а вы оба прочь с глаз моих!  
+++  
  
Риарио и Леонардо: *слышат крик в купальне*  
Леонардо: Надо бежать на помощь, что-то случилось!  
Риарио: А может, не надо?  
Риарио: Папа не лю…ээ…Римский Папа, в смысле, не любит, когда его беспокоят в джакузи.  
Леонардо: Но вдруг что-то действительно случилось? Побежали!  
Риарио: *про себя* Эх, не били тебя папским перстнем в глаз…  
Риарио: Ладно, побежали.  
НеНПР: У меня  ~~под кроватью~~  в джакузи кто-то есть!  
Леонардо и Риарио: *лезут в джакузи*  
Леонардо и Риарио: *вытаскивают со дна здоровенный крест и жену Лоренцо*  
Жена Лоренцо: *распята на кресте и, как водится, немножко мертвая*  
Леонардо и Риарио: Фигасе ароматическая бомбочка…  
+++  
  
В борделе.  
Мадам Сингх: Вам нужны наши услуги?  
Нико: Нам нужны ваши налоги.  
Мадам Сингх: Но мы не платим налоги.  
Нико: Платите.  
Мадам Сингх: С каких пор?  
Нико: С этих.  
Мадам Сингх: Ладно, денег нету, но могу предложить золотой дождь.  
Нико: Хм. Ну если золотой…  
Зрители: Гы-гы-гы!  
Нико: Вы чего ржете?  
Зрители: Третье значение в Википедии.  
Нико: Достали со своей Википедией.  
Нико: Как хорошо, что у нас еще нет интернета…  
Зрители: *хихикают* Ты это, зонтик прихвати.  
Нико: Зачем?  
Зрители: *хихикают* Увидишь.  
+++  
  
Лукреция: *курит*  
Зо: А мне что делать?  
Лукреция: Курить и тосковать по Леонардо вместе со мной.  
Лукреция: Вот, попробуй.  
Зо: *вставляет с четверть затяжки*  
Зо: О да-да-да-да, теперь я чувствую, какой он гениальный!  
Лукреция: Я же говорила.  
+++  
  
В Риме.  
Леонардо и Риарио: *возле трупа жены Лоренцо*  
Зрители: *заботливо* А вы ничего себе застудить не боитесь?  
Леонардо и Риарио: ???  
Зрители: Ну, мы тут подумали,  
Зрители: Вы ж только недавно в джакузи по пояс лазили и, судя по виду, не переодевались.  
Зрители: Так и ходите в мокрых штанах?  
Леонардо и Риарио: Ну блин.  
Леонардо и Риарио: Да что б у вас уже думалка отвалилась!  
+++  
  
Леонардо: Я так думаю, это не ССС, а Карло ее кокнул.  
Леонардо: А ведь она ждала от него ребенка.  
Леонардо: Чувствуешь?  
Леонардо: *берет Риарио за руку и кладет его ладонь на живот трупа*  
Зрители: *шепотом* Не на тот живот кладешь.  
Леонардо и Риарио: Чего?  
Зрители: А, у вас 15 век, мпрег еще не придумали.  
Леонардо: Какой еще мпрег?  
Зрители: *загадочно* Тебе как исследователю бы понравилось.  
Леонардо: ???  
Риарио: Я тоже ничего не понимаю, но уточнять не советую.  
Леонардо: Ладно, неважно.  
Леонардо: Сейчас проведу вскрытие и все узнаю.  
Леонардо: Я знаю, как надо, я трупы вскрывал.  
Риарио: О да, я помню.  
Риарио: Оставлю вас, а то что-то нога разболелась.  
Риарио: К дождю, наверное.  
+++  
  
В загадочных подземельях.  
Риарио: Карло, поздравляю, ты балбес.  
Риарио: А еще мне срочно надо поговорить с шефом.  
Карло: Фиг тебе.  
Карло: Он сам тебя найдет, если захочет.  
+++  
  
Леонардо: *вскрывает жену Лоренцо*  
Призрак жены Лоренцо: Приветики.  
Леонардо: Я вижу мертвых людей!  
Призрак жены Лоренцо: О, ты еще не  _слушал_  мертвых людей.  
Леонардо: *вскрывает жену Лоренцо*  
Призрак жены Лоренцо: *упрекает Леонардо во всех смертных грехах* Бла-бла-бла!  
Леонардо: *вскрывает жену Лоренцо, оправдывается*  
Призрак жены Лоренцо: *упрекает Леонардо во всех смертных грехах * Бла-бла-бла!  
Леонардо: *вскрывает жену Лоренцо, оправдывается*  
Призрак жены Лоренцо: *упрекает Леонардо во всех смертных грехах* Бла-бла-бла!  
Призрак жены Лоренцо: Кстати, а что ты вообще во мне найти пытаешься?  
Леонардо: Кнопку ВЫКЛ, блин!!!  
+++  
  
В загадочных подземельях.  
Шеф С_СС: Ну-с, о чем ты хотел поговорить?  
Риарио: А почему мы секретная организация и не присоединимся к церкви?  
Шеф С_СС: Потому что церковь плохая, а мы хорошие.  
Риарио: О как.  
Риарио: А еще я думаю, что это Карло мочит всех подряд.  
Шеф С_СС: Глупости.  
Шеф С_СС: Карло невинен, как белая маргаритка на зеленой полянке.  
Риарио: Допустим.  
Риарио: А вот да Винчи по-другому видит.  
Шеф С_СС: Значит, плохо видит.  
Шеф С_СС: Это потому, что он после всех страданий и лишений перенервничал, и у него тоже зрение садится.  
Шеф С_СС: Риарио, если заметишь, что у него ухудшилось зрение, приведи его к нам.  
Шеф С_СС: И его вылечим.  
+++  
  
Леонардо: Кнопки ВЫКЛ я в Клариче не нашел.  
Риарио: ???  
Леонардо: Зато нашел очень редкое семечко, которое встречается в экзотических купальнях.  
Риарио: Мы уже обошли три купальни, и там про это семечко никто не слышал.  
Леонардо: Так оно ж редкое.  
Риарио: *про себя* И ведь не поспоришь.  
Леонардо и Риарио: *вламываются в очередную купальню*  
Леонардо и Риарио: *находят мертвого управляющего*  
Леонардо и Риарио: *находят мертвого мужика из загадочных подземелий*  
Леонардо: Насчет управляющего не знаю,  
Леонардо: А вот этого точно Клариче пытала.  
Леонардо: Правда, я не вижу причин…  
Риарио: *про себя* Не видит?  
Риарио: *про себя* Ага, у него ухудшилось зрение!  
Риарио: *тюкает Леонардо по маковке рукояткой кинжала и тащит в С_СС*  
Риарио: Я спасу тебя!  
+++  
  
В загадочных подземельях.  
Карло: *льёт Леонардо в глаза воду с концентрацией соли столько-не-живут*  
Карло: Сколько нас в этой комнате?  
Леонардо: *отвечать почему-то не хочет и даже орет от радости через раз*  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
  


Эпизод 4

  
  
Невидимый рассказчик: Итак, прошло десять лет…  
Леонардо: *счастливо проживает в живописной сельской местности с женой Лукрецией и сыном Андреа*  
Зрители: (о_О)  
Зрители: Внезапненько.  
Леонардо: Сын, ходи, куда хочешь, только не ходи  ~~в Западное крыло~~  вон в ту пещеру.  
Андреа: Хорошо, пап!  
Леонардо: *подозрительно смотрит на пещеру, из которой едва слышно доносятся подозрительные голоса*  
В пещере.  
Леонардо: *под воздействием волшебных капелек*  
Леонардо: *красиво страдает*  
Зрители: Ну слава богу.  
+++  
  
Карло: Перейдешь на нашу сторону? С нас взамен стопроцентное зрение и печеньки.  
Леонардо: С арахисом?  
Карло: Нет, с кунжутом.  
Карло: Арахис – гадость.  
Карло: Его едят только всякие зловредные личности типа ССС.  
Леонардо: Не-а, не пойду, ты убил моего учителя и жену Лоренцо.  
Карло: Да не убивал я ее!  
Леонардо: Убил!  
Карло: Не убил.  
Леонардо: Убил!  
Карло: Не убил!  
Карло: Я ее любил!  
Леонардо: И именно поэтому спер у нее туеву хучу флоринов?  
Карло: Ну…  
Карло: Как говорится, не бывает великих страстей без денежных затруднений.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
Карло: И вообще, хорош болтать!  
Карло: Пора закапывать глазки.  
Леонардо: *орет от радости*  
Риарио: *прибежал на шум*  
Риарио: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
В живописных сельских глюках.  
Леонардо: *учит сына рисовать дуб*  
Андреа: *вместо дуба рисует символ С_СС*  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
Местные  ~~партизаны~~  силы сопротивления С_СС: *прячутся в подвале*  
Лукреция: Вот, я принесла лекарства и покушать.  
Местные силы сопротивления С_СС > Зо и Ванесса: Наконец-то!  
Лукреция: Только Леонардо не говорите, что вы здесь.  
Ванесса: Они убили много наших и моего мужа Нико.  
Зо: А все Лео виноват.  
Леонардо: А почему это всегда во всем Лео виноват?  
Зо, Ванесса и Лукреция: Ну блин!  
Леонардо: Забирайте еду и брысь отсюда.  
Леонардо: А не то сдам  ~~полицаям~~  патрулю С_СС.  
Зо: Ну уж нет, мы принесли тебе страницу из Книги Жизни, и ты будешь ее читать.  
Леонардо: Не-а.  
Леонардо: Я ж десять лет в деревне прожил.  
Леонардо: Совершенно читать разучился.  
Зо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Андреа: Паап! Маам!  
Андреа: К нам скачет отряд  ~~Дартов Вейдеров~~  С_СС!  
Карло: Приветики.  
Андреа: Вау!  
Леонардо и Лукреция: Ну блин.  
Карло: Леонардо, ты не рад меня видеть?  
Леонардо: Ужасно рад.  
Леонардо: Видишь, аж кровью рыдаю.  
Лукреция: ???  
+++  
  
В загадочных подземельях.  
Леонардо: *красиво страдает*  
Риарио: *наблюдает за процессом со всё возрастающим беспокойством*  
Риарио: А у ваших капелек никаких побочных эффектов нет?  
Шеф С_СС: Обычный список, ничего особенного.  
Риарио: Например?  
Шеф С_СС: Ну там понос, сыпь, выпадение волос…  
Риарио: …  
Шеф С_СС: … кровавые слезы, медленная мучительная смерть…  
Риарио: ...!  
Риарио: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
В живописных сельских глюках.  
За ужином.  
Андреа: *радостно сдает родителей с потрохами по всем известным ему статьям*  
Леонардо: *вежливо улыбается*  
Лукреция: *вежливо улыбается*  
Карло: *вежливо улыбается*  
Андреа: Кстати, пап, возьмешь меня с собой в Рим на собрание С_СС?  
Леонардо: *вежливо улыбается*  
Леонардо: Язык, говорят, до Рима доведет…  
Леонардо: Считай, твой тебя уже довел.  
Леонардо: А я уж как-нибудь один дотопаю.  
Андреа: Ну блин!  
Андреа: *убегает в расстроенных чувствах*  
Леонардо: *вежливо улыбается*  
Лукреция: *вежливо улыбается*  
Карло: *вежливо улыбается*  
Зрители: До Киева.  
Леонардо: Что?  
Зрители: До Киева, а не до Рима.  
Леонардо: Не знаю никакого Киева, есть только Рим.  
Карло: Прааавильно говоришь, прааавильно.  
Карло: Кстати, хорошо, что мальчик ушел.  
Карло: А то я как раз хотел вам рассказать, как мы поймали по дороге некоего Нико,  
Карло: Отрезали ему язык, выкололи глаза и прибили его к дереву.  
Леонардо и Лукреция: *вежливо улыбаются*  
Леонардо и Лукреция: И вам приятного аппетита!  
+++  
  
Все еще в живописных сельских глюках.  
Темная ночь.  
С_СС: *стоят на стреме*  
Леонардо: *тайком пробирается к Зо и Ванессе*  
Карло: *тайком пробирается следом*  
Леонардо: Я заново изучил букварь и готов к подвигам.  
Леонардо: Где там ваша страница?  
Зо и Ванесса: *отдают страницу*  
Страница: *непонятный иврит*  
Страница: *непонятный иврит*  
Страница: *непонятный иврит*  
Страница: ПРОСЫПАЙСЯ, БЛИН, БАЛБЕС!  
Леонардо: Хм…  
Леонардо: Нет, не спорю, мысль умная…  
Карло: Зато ты дурак.  
Карло: Взять их!  
Зо, Леонардо, Лукреция и Ванесса: *дерутся с С_СС*  
С_СС: *смертельно ранят Ванессу*  
Ванесса: Лео, хочешь, скажу что-то на прощание?  
Леонардо: Ага.  
Ванесса: ПРОСЫПАЙСЯ, БЛИН, БАЛБЕС!  
Леонардо: ???  
+++  
  
В загадочных подземельях.  
Леонардо: *красиво страдает*  
Риарио: Что-то да Винчи неважно выглядит.  
Риарио: Нехорошо получится, если он копыта откинет.  
Риарио: Ведь он нужен крестовому походу.  
Шеф С_СС: Его не возьмут в крестовый поход с плохим зрением.  
Риарио: Его точно не возьмут в крестовый поход, если он тут у нас помрет.  
Шеф С_СС: Что ж, значит, в любом случае крестовый поход ничего не потеряет.  
Риарио: Ну блин.  
Шеф С_СС: А вообще, не переживай.  
Шеф С_СС: Я тут в дополнение к капелькам смешал нашу запатентованную волшебную микстурку с кунжутом.  
Шеф С_СС: Если она не поможет, значит, уже ничего не поможет.  
Риарио: Ну блин в квадрате.  
+++  
  
В живописных сельских глюках.  
Леонардо, Зо и Лукреция: *привязали Карло к стулу*  
С_СС: А где там наш главный?  
Леонардо: У нас в плену! И только попробуйте…  
С_СС: *пробуют*  
С_СС: *мочат всех подряд*  
Леонардо: *в расстроенных чувствах хватает страницу*  
Страница: Знаешь, чего у нас новенького?  
Леонардо: Чего?  
Страница: А ничего.  
Страница: ПРОСЫПАЙСЯ, БЛИН, БАЛБЕС!  
Леонардо: О…  
Андреа: Пап?  
Леонардо: Прости, сынок.  
Леонардо: Я, конечно, тебя люблю, но я тут внезапно понял, что…  
Андреа: Что?  
Леонардо: Ложки не существует!  
Леонардо: The Matrix has me!!  
Леонардо: ПРОСЫПАЙСЯ, БЛИН, БАЛБЕС!!!  
+++  
  
В загадочных подземельях.  
Леонардо: *страдает еще красивее*  
Риарио: По-моему, Леонардо, у тебя на волшебные капельки и микстурку аллергия.  
Риарио: Думаю, это всё кунжут виноват.  
Риарио: Раз уж я тебя сюда спас,  
Риарио: Так спасу-ка теперь обратно от греха подальше.  
Риарио: *вытаскивает Леонардо с завязанными глазами в лес*  
Зо и Лукреция с повозкой: Такси вызывали?  
Риарио: *в эстетически выгодной позе напротив солнца* Ага.  
Риарио: Вот ваш клиент.  
Риарио: Кунжута перебрал.  
Риарио: *передает Леонардо в надежные руки Зо и Лукреции*  
+++  
  
Зо: *везет Леонардо во Флоренцию*  
Зо: Ну ты как?  
Леонардо: Паршиво.  
Леонардо: У меня в глазах туман, во рту кунжут, а Риарио…  
Зо: И где же у тебя Риарио?  
Леонардо: Сказал бы я, где у меня Риарио.  
Зрители: *мечтательно* Мы б тоже сказали…  
Зрители: *мечтательно* Или наоборот…  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
Леонардо: Не знаю я, где Риарио.  
Леонардо: Но он меня спас.  
Леонардо: Лучше б обратил…  
Зо: Ты о чем?  
Леонардо: О живописных сельских глюках и кунжуте.  
Зо: Понятно. Чего ж тут неясного.  
+++  
  
В загадочных подземельях.  
За кадром.  
С_СС: Эх ты! Мы тебя спасли, а ты…  
Риарио: А я, может, и не просил меня спасать.  
Риарио: Я, может, и не тонул вовсе,  
Риарио: Я, может, подводным плаванием занимался!  
С_СС: Ну блин.  
  


Эпизод 5

  
  
Зо: *везет Леонардо во Флоренцию*  
Зо: Почти приехали.  
Леонардо: *рисует*  
Зо: Эх, как я соскучился по Флоренции. А ты?  
Леонардо: *рисует*  
Зо: Какое небо голубое…  
Леонардо: *рисует*  
Зо: Лео дурак.  
Леонардо: Сам такой.  
Зо: О! Оно разговаривает!  
Зо: *пьет из фляги и сразу же выплевывает*  
Зо: Что за отрава?  
Леонардо: Это не отрава.  
Леонардо: Это наоборот.  
Леонардо: Я изобрел активированный уголь.  
Леонардо: Жаль, не хватает одного компонента,  
Леонардо: А то бы я «Смекту» изобрел.  
Леонардо: Или даже «Энтеросгель».  
+++  
  
В мастерской.  
Леонардо: Дом, милый дом!  
Зо: Жаль только, что, кхм, немножко сгоревший.  
Леонардо: Балки не пострадали, думаю, небольшой косметический ремонт решит проблему.  
Зо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Домик в лесу.  
Лукреция: Хозяева, есть кто дома?  
Собака: Нет, нету никого! То есть, гав-гав!  
Лукреция: А кто тогда отвечает?  
Кардинал: *гостеприимно выходит навстречу в окровавленном переднике и с тесаком*  
Кардинал: О, Лукреция!  
Лукреция: Здрасте, я в гости.  
Кардинал: Отлично, а я свинью зарезал, ты как раз к ужину!  
Зрители: Что-то не нравится нам этот тесак…  
Лукреция: Он же сказал, что просто свинью зарезал.  
Зрители: В фильмах ничего просто так не бывает.  
Лукреция: Это потому что вы свинью только на пачках чипсов с беконом видели.  
Лукреция: Не учите меня жить.  
Зрители: Ну ладно…  
+++  
  
Ванесса: Итак, уважаемый совет, мы примем у нас в городе военный парад из Рима.  
Совет: А мы сказали нет.  
Ванесса: А я сказала да.  
Совет: А мы сказали нет.  
Ванесса: А я сказала да.  
Совет: А мы сказали нет.  
Ванесса: А я тут самая главная, поэтому да.  
Совет: Ну блин.  
Зо и Нико: *умиленно* Гениально!  
Ванесса: Зо, как здорово, что ты жив!  
Ванесса: А где Лео?  
Зо: Сидит на кучке пепла и изобретает большие пушки для НеНПР.  
Нико: Не похоже на него.  
Зо: А он сильно изменился за лето.  
Зо: Но все еще считает себя пупом земли.  
Зо: *ностальгически* Хоть что-то в этом мире неизменно.  
+++  
  
Леонардо: *курит*  
Катерина: Минздрав таки предупреждает.  
Леонардо: ???  
Катерина: Привет, сынок.  
Леонардо: Мама, ты жива?  
Катерина: А ты еще покури, так и папа жив будет.  
Леонардо: А, сгинь глюк!  
Катерина: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Домик в лесу.  
Лукреция: Что-то не спится, пойду поброжу по дому.  
Голоса из подвала: Спасите! Помогите!  
Лукреция: *сквозь решетку люка видит двух девушек*  
Девушки: Помогите! Он скоро вернется!  
Лукреция: *поднимает решетку*  
Лукреция: Я вас спасу!  
Кардинал: *подкрался незаметно*  
Кардинал: Фиг тебе!  
Кардинал: *сталкивает Лукрецию вниз*  
Кардинал: Бва-ха-ха!  
Кардинал: Я сделался «маньяком-держащим-девушек-в-подвале»  
Кардинал: Еще до того, как это стало мейнстримом!  
Кардинал: Бва-ха-ха!  
Лукреция: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Римский военный парад на пути к Флоренции.  
Лаура: Если Флоренция не присоединится к крестовому походу, нам крышка.  
Риарио: Не переживайте.  
Риарио: Флоренцией правит парочка малолеток, которые к тому же друзья да Винчи.  
Риарио: А да Винчи – за крестовый поход.  
Риарио: Он сам все сделает, нам даже утруждаться не придется.  
Лаура: А всё же я беспокоюсь.  
Риарио: Да вы пессимистка, синьора.  
Лаура: Ничего подобного.  
Лаура: Я оптимистка, просто хорошо информированная.  
Риарио: Хм…  
+++  
  
Во Флоренции.  
Лаура и Риарио: *выходят из экипажа*  
Ванесса и Нико: *поднимаются навстречу*  
Лаура: Ванесса, милочка, давайте прогуляемся и обсудим наш будущий союз.  
Риарио и Нико: *на заднем плане*  
Риарио: Ну как жизнь, чувак?  
Нико: Ничо так, помогаю Ванессе править помаленьку.  
Риарио: А ты подрос, похудел, отлично выглядишь.  
Нико: Спасибки, брателло, ты тоже ничего!  
Риарио: Ах да, я тебе апельсинчик привез, вот он в карма…  
Риарио и Нико: *уже не на заднем плане*  
Нико: Ой, мы в прямом эфире. Кхем…  
Нико: Флоренция никогда не присоединится к крестовому походу! Ваш парад поможет нам разрешить некоторые финансовые трудности, а до остального нам дела нет.  
Риарио: Крестовый поход спасет Флоренцию. Во всех смыслах.  
+++  
  
Ванесса: Какие-то знакомые 800 черепов… Где-то я их уже видела…  
Лаура: Еще бы.  
Лаура: Это ведь наши соратники, казненные за то, что отказались есть турецкие печеньки с арахисом.  
Ванесса: Ну жуть.  
Ванесса: *смотрит на разодетый скелет*  
Ванесса: А это Лоренцо?  
Ванесса: Что-то я не узнаю его в гриме.  
Лаура: Неудивительно.  
Лаура: Это не Лоренцо.  
Лаура: Его тело так и не нашли.  
+++  
  
В турецком плену.  
Лоренцо: *трудится на общественное благо*  
 ~~Хороший полицейский и плохой полицейский~~  НПР и Турок: Лоренцо, переходи на нашу сторону!  
НПР и Турок: Твой дед был с нами, и ему очень нравились наши печеньки!  
Лоренцо: Я не собираюсь сотрудничать с турками!  
Лоренцо: И у меня аллергия на арахис!  
Турок: Ну блин!  
НПР: *шепотом* Да ладно тебе! Скушаешь печеньку, а потом выпьешь супрастинчику.  
Турок: А не то мы устроим еще одну битву и убьем всех, кого еще не успели!  
Лоренцо: А нечего со мной в хорошего и плохого полицейского играть.  
Лоренцо: Наплевать мне на вас обоих.  
Лоренцо: ТЬФУ.  
НПР и Турок: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Риарио: Artista, принимай гостей!  
Риарио: Хм, какой горячий прием, аж пепелище…  
Что-то: ПИУ!  
Риарио: *выхватывает кинжал*  
Риарио: Это арбалетный болт или ты так рад меня видеть?  
Леонардо: *сидит у стены с арбалетом*  
Леонардо: Угадай с трех раз.  
Леонардо: Но поскольку я не похож на осьминога-аргонавта,  
Леонардо: Осмелюсь предположить, что первое.  
Риарио: …  
Леонардо: В последний раз, когда мы с тобой были вместе,  
Леонардо: Меня похитили и мучили.  
Леонардо: И я вот подумал…  
Риарио: А ты не думай, с этим зрители неплохо справляются.  
Риарио: Меня оглушили, и я тебя потерял.  
Риарио: А через пару дней мои люди нашли тебя в туннелях под Римом.  
Риарио: Вот так все и было.  
Риарио: Папой клянусь.  
Леонардо: …  
Риарио: А чтобы ты больше ничего лишнего не надумал, я принес тебе компенсацию за моральный ущерб.  
Риарио: *бросает на стол сумку с деньгами*  
Риарио: Построй нам большую пушку, и устроим демонстрацию, чтобы главы всех государств присоединились к крестовому походу.  
Леонардо: Ага!  
+++  
  
Зо: Куда мы идем?  
Нико: В бордель.  
Зо: Ура!  
Нико: Нет, они просто налоги задержали.  
Зо: Ну блин.  
Зо: А с каких пор они налоги платят?  
Нико: С этих.  
Нико: Точнее, должны, но не хотят.  
Нико: Золотой дождь оказался не вполне тем, что я ожидал.  
Зо: Гыгыгы.  
Зо: Википедию читать надо было.  
Нико: Умоляю, не уподобляйся зрителям.  
Зо: Да ладно, не читал я Википедию, у нас же интернет еще не изобрели.  
Зо: Я просто как-то раз…  
Нико: И избавь меня от подробностей.  
Зо: Ладно.  
Зо: Не переживай, я знаю, что делать.  
+++  
  
В борделе мадам Сингх.  
Мадам Сингх: Вам нужны наши услуги?  
Нико: Нам нужны ваши налоги.  
Мадам Сингх: Но мы не платим налоги.  
Нико: Платите.  
Мадам Сингх: С каких пор?  
Нико: С этих.  
Мадам Сингх: Ладно, денег нету, но могу предложить золотой дождь.  
Мадам Сингх: А стоп… Предлагали ведь уже.  
Мадам Сингх: Ну тогда мы вас просто убьем, чтобы от работы не отвлекали.  
Зо: Стой!  
Зо: У нас деловое предложение!  
Мадам Сингх: И какое же?  
Зо: Ты нам налоги, а мы тебе место в Совете.  
Зо: Будешь не просто какая-то «мамаша», а самая-самая крутая на районе.  
Мадам Сингх: Хммммм…  
+++  
  
Домик в лесу.  
Лукреция: Как вы сюда попали?  
Девушка №1: Нас было четверо, он представился кардиналом из Ватикана и забрал нас из монастыря сюда.  
Лукреция: Но зачем вы ему?  
Девушка №1: Он сказал, что проводит психологическое исследование по проективной методике.  
Девушка №1: Показывает страницу из какой-то книги и требует сказать, что мы видим.  
Девушка №1: Явно подтасовывает результаты.  
Девушка №1: Потому что две девушки увидели не то, что ему надо было,  
Девушка №1: И больше мы их не видели.  
Кардинал: Так, ты! Пошли со мной!  
Кардинал: *забирает девушку №2*  
Лукреция и девушка №1: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Леонардо и Зо: *испытывают пушку*  
Леонардо: Надо, чтобы заряд пробил непробиваемый турецкий доспех.  
Зо: Один я вижу тут какое-то …ммм… противоречие?  
Пушка: БУМ!  
Зо: Ого, хорошо бумкнуло.  
Леонардо: А вот доспех цел и невредим.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
Зо: Лео, глянь, тут какая-то печать.  
Леонардо: М?  
Зо: Мэйд ин  ~~Чайна~~  Валахия? Эта печать один в один как реверс денежки, которую я спер, когда мы в гости к Владу ходили!  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Домик в лесу.  
Лукреция: Так, подкоп не получается…  
Лукреция: Но я обязательно вытащу нас отсюда!  
Девушка №1: Как ты думаешь, что они там делают?  
Лукреция: Не знаю.  
Лукреция: Может, пьют чай и обсуждают процент погрешности в проективных методиках?  
Открывается люк.  
Девушка №2: *падает сверху, в крови и немножко мертвая*  
Лукреция и девушка №1: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Кто-то: Тук-тук!  
Леонардо: Я никого не жду!  
Кто-то>Ванесса: Это я, Ванесса!  
Леонардо: Очень здорово, но ты не вовремя.  
Ванесса: Кто ходит в гости по ночам, тот поступает мудро.  
Ванесса: *проходит в мастерскую*  
Капитан ночной стражи: Я за дверью подожду.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
Ванесса: Говорят, ты на НеНПР работаешь, пушки для него делаешь.  
Леонардо: Это не я на него работаю, это он на меня работает.  
Леонардо: Сделаю за его деньги большие пушки и пошлю его нафиг.  
Ванесса: А если он присвоит твои пушки и пошлет нафиг тебя?  
Леонардо: …  
Леонардо: Ну, я предпочитаю решать проблемы по мере их поступления.  
Ванесса: Ладно.  
Ванесса: Давай лучше помиримся и поплачем.  
Леонардо: Ага!  
+++  
  
Ванесса: *выходит на улицу*  
Ванесса: Странно, а где капитан ночной стражи?  
Ванесса: *заворачивает за угол*  
Ванесса: *видит капитана ночной стражи*  
Капитан Ночной Стражи: *распят вниз головой, весь в крови и немножко мертвый*  
Ванесса: Ну блин!  
Леонардо: *прибегает на крик*  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
Леонардо: Похоже, страшный ужасный маньяк обиделся, что я не закончил расследование, и перебрался из Рима вслед за мной.  
Леонардо: *замечает человека в капюшоне, убегающего по крышам а-ля Ассассинс Крид*  
Леонардо: Ух ты!  
Леонардо: Да это же Эцио Аудиторе!  
Леонардо: Я должен получить автограф!  
Леонардо: *бежит по крышам следом*  
Леонардо: *рисует в мыслях кратчайший маршрут*  
Леонардо: *прыгает и сшибает человека с крыши*  
Леонардо и незнакомец: *проламывают доски и шлепаются на землю*  
Леонардо: Эцио, дай автограф!  
Леонардо: *срывает капюшон*  
Леонардо: Вот досада.  
Леонардо: Я думал, это Эцио Аудиторе,  
Леонардо: А это всего лишь Риарио.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
  


Эпизод 6

  
  
Риарио: *смотрит ужастиковые глюки*  
Жуткий Глюк: Ты Монстр Италии, и все тебя ищут.  
Риарио: Что они хотят со мной сделать?  
Жуткий Глюк: Орденом наградить, блин.  
Жуткий Глюк: Убить тебя хотят, что же еще.  
Жуткий Глюк: Но я…  
Леонардо: Щас я тебя лечить буду.  
Леонардо: Я знаю, как надо.  
Леонардо: Я трупы вскрывал.  
Риарио: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Леонардо: Кстати, зрители, БДСМ с цепями хотите?  
Зрители: ДА!  
Леонардо: Их есть у меня!  
Риарио: *очнулся*  
Риарио: *гремит цепями* Ну блин.  
Риарио: Ты что, с ума сошел?  
Зрители: Нет, он просто решил разнообразить ваши отношения.  
Риарио: Да ну вас!  
Риарио: Нет, серьезно, что это значит?  
Леонардо: Похоже, у тебя тоже аллергия на волшебные капельки С_СС.  
Леонардо: Только отсроченная.  
Леонардо: Но я работаю над антигистаминным.  
Леонардо: А так как твои симптомы не нравятся ни мне, ни правоохранительным органам,  
Леонардо: Пока посидишь в цепях.  
Риарио: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Ванесса: Что мне все это не нравится.  
Лаура: Мне тоже.  
Лаура: А потому присоединяйтесь к крестовому походу!  
Лаура: Ради вашего сына и вашего города.  
Ванесса: Хмммм…  
+++  
  
Риарио: *в печали и цепях*  
Риарио: *страдает* Так я убил кардинала Родриго? Какой ужас!  
Риарио: *страдает* Так я убил жену Лоренцо? Какой кошмар!  
Риарио: *страдает* Моя душа черна, как ночь, и меня уже не спасти.  
Леонардо: *глаза на мокром месте*  
Леонардо: Но ты спас меня.  
Риарио:  ~~После всего того, что между нами было~~ , я не мог смотреть, как ты умираешь.  
Зрители: АВВВВВ!!!  
Зрители: То есть, это, конечно, все очень мило, но,  
Зрители: Секундочку, Риарио, ты ж раньше кучу народа перерезал  
Зрители: И ничуть по этому поводу не страдал.  
Риарио: А ну цыц!  
Риарио: Не мешайте мне осознавать всю глубину моего падения!  
Зрители: Ну ладно.  
Леонардо: Ничего,  
Леонардо: И тебя вылечим.  
Риарио: ГРРРРРРРРРРР!!!  
Леонардо: *еле успевает отскочить*  
Леонардо: Че за..?  
Леонардо: Риарио?  
Риарио: Я не Риарио, я Грешник, всех убью – один останусь!  
Грешник!Риарио: *старательно косплеит девочку из «Изгоняющий дьявола» и не плюется гороховым супом лишь потому, что из  ~~подножного корма~~  подручных материалов только виноград, а с ним эффект не тот*  
Леонардо: Хм, кажется, Риарио изобрел синдром множественной личности.  
Леонардо: Похоже, одним антигистаминным тут не обойтись.  
Леонардо: Придется мне изобрести психотерапию.  
Леонардо: И галоперидол.  
+++  
  
Домик в лесу.  
Лукреция: С кем ты разговариваешь?  
Девушка №1: С мамой.  
Девушка №1: Ты, наверное, подумаешь, что у меня шизофрения…  
Лукреция: Нет, ничего подобного.  
Лукреция: Я тоже вижу мертвых людей.  
Девушка №1: Нет, мама жива.  
Девушка №1: И я ее не вижу, она говорит у меня в голове.  
Лукреция: О, так у тебя шизофрения.  
Девушка №1: Ну блин.  
Девушка №1: Не важно.  
Девушка №1: Шизофрения или нет, но она сказала, чтобы ты отвела меня к Леонардо да Винчи.  
Лукреция: О.  
Лукреция: *про себя* Какой, однако, Лео популярный.  
Лукреция: *про себя* Его все знают.  
Лукреция: *про себя* Даже шизофрения.  
+++  
  
Леонардо: Тэээкс, галоперидольчик…  
Леонардо: Немножко мышьяка, чуток стрихнина, капля яда тростниковой жабы…  
Леонардо: И залить угольным раствором, чтобы пациент не загнулся в результате лечения…  
Зрители: Мы, конечно, не фармацевты, но, кажется, там не совсем такой состав.  
Леонардо: Вот и молчите, раз не знаете.  
Леонардо: Это совершенно особенный винтажный галоперидол по-флорентийски.  
Леонардо: У нас суровый 15 век и суровые лекарства.  
Грешник!Риарио: *издевается над фруктами и Леонардо*  
Грешник!Риарио: Ты убил больше народу, чем я.  
Грешник!Риарио: Это не я монстр, это ты монстр.  
Леонардо: Нет, не монстр.  
Грешник!Риарио: Нет, монстр.  
Леонардо: Нет, не монстр.  
Грешник!Риарио: Нет, монстр.  
Леонардо: Нет, не монстр.  
Грешник!Риарио: Нет, монстр.  
Дверь: ТУК-ТУК!  
Леонардо: Кто там?  
Зо: Мы разве не едем в гости к Владу?  
Леонардо: Попозже, у меня волосы мокрые, а фен сломался.  
Зо: Че?  
Грешник!Риарио: Кто там? Твой любовничек явился за [ЦЕНЗУРА ПЕРЕВОДЧИКОВ ЛОСТФИЛЬМА]?  
Зрители: Ой, подумаешь, а мы в оригинале смотрели.  
Грешник!Риарио: *любезно обеспечивает пантомиму для не знающих английский*  
Леонардо: *впускает Зо*  
Зо: Опаньки, Лео.  
Зо: Вы решили разнообразить ваши отношения?  
Леонардо: Не совсем.  
Леонардо: Короче, это Риарио всех замочил.  
Леонардо: Но он не виноват, это всё аллергия на кунжут.  
Зо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Улицы Флоренции: *из-за слухов о Монстре Италии все немножко бьются в истерике*  
Ванесса: Ну блин.  
Мадам Сингх: А все Леонардо виноват.  
Мадам Сингх: Упустил преступника прямо из-под носа.  
Леонардо: *из мастерской* Почему во всем всегда Леонардо виноват?  
Леонардо: *из мастерской* У нас Ночная стража есть, вот они пусть и ловят.  
Лаура: С такими уличными беспорядками у нас ничего не получится ни с военным парадом, ни с крестовым походом.  
Ванесса: Спасибо, кэп.  
Ванесса: Что делать будем?  
+++  
  
Зо: Ты правда ничего не помнишь?  
Риарио: Нет, но Леонардо мне все рассказал, и в душе я ему верю.  
Зо: Хм…  
Зо: Он сказал, что ты монстр, тебе, который не монстр, потому что ты не знал, что монстр…  
Риарио: Совершенно верно. Это как с моим папой.  
Риарио: Мой дядя – настоящий Папа, а мой папа ненастоящий Папа, в смысле, не мой ненастоящий папа, а Римский ненастоящий Папа, хотя и мой настоящий папа.  
Риарио: Только еще проще.  
Зо: ???  
Леонардо: Короче, отбрасывая всех монстров, пап и Пап, он не виноват.  
Леонардо: Как я говорил, виноват Лабиринт со своими капельками и микстурками с кунжутом.  
Леонардо: Но я подозреваю, что он нездоров уже давно, еще с тех времен, когда по приказу отца убил мать.  
Риарио: Короче, отбрасывая все Лабиринты, капельки, кунжут и ближайших родственников,  
Риарио: В общем и целом, мне кирдык.  
Риарио: Кстати, о папах и Папах…  
Зо и Леонардо: Не начинай!  
Риарио: Нет, я к тому, что НеНПР приезжает сюда на военный парад смотреть демонстрацию твоей большой пушки.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
Леонардо: Если он узнает про Монстра Италии, то и сам обратно завернет, и крестовый поход отзовет.  
Риарио: Так, я решил вот что.  
Риарио: Сдайте меня властям.  
Зо: Отличная идея! Сдадим его властям и получим награду!  
Леонардо: Нет, нельзя… он нужен мне.  
Зрители: ЫЫЫЫЫЫ!  
Леонардо: В смысле, он нужен крестовому походу.  
Зрители. Где-то мы это уже слышали.  
Зрители: Первое слово дороже второго!  
Леонардо: Да ну вас.  
Леонардо: У меня есть план!  
+++  
  
Некто в турецкой одежде: *бежит по крышам а-ля Ассассинс Крид*  
Нико: *бежит следом с арбалетом*  
Нико: *стреляет*  
Некто в турецкой одежде: *падает*  
Некто в турецкой одежде: *незаметно отползает в сторонку и сбрасывает с крыши заранее подготовленный труп*  
Горожане: УРРРРАААА!  
Некто в турецкой одежде>Зо: Ну блин.  
Зо: Леонардо, твои планы сведут меня в могилу раньше времени.  
Зо: Буду там лежать весь такой молодой и красивый.  
+++  
  
Домик в лесу.  
Кардинал: *забирает девушку №1*  
Лукреция: *подбрасывает кандалы и заклинивает опускающийся люк*  
+++  
  
Риарио: *молится*  
Леонардо: Вот, я принес тебе покушать и укольчик.  
Риарио: Ума не приложу, зачем я их всех замочил.  
Леонардо: Не так на тебя посмотрели, наверное.  
Риарио: ...  
Леонардо: Давай руку.  
Леонардо: Я изобрел внутривенные инъекции.  
Риарио: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Домик в лесу.  
Девушка №1: *привязана к стулу*  
Кардинал: Не бойся, я тебя не трону.  
Кардинал: А вот моя собака говорить не умеет,  
Кардинал: Поэтому, увы, того же самого пообещать не может.  
Собака: Ну поче… То есть, гав-гав!  
Девушка №1: ХНЫК.  
Кардинал: Страница указала мне на ваш монастырь и на вас четверых.  
Кардинал: Методом сложных логических умозаключений  
Кардинал: И самую чуточку методом исключения  
Кардинал: Я пришел к выводу, что мне нужна именно ты.  
Кардинал: *открывает стыренную из секретного архива страницу Книги Жизни*  
Кардинал: Итак, что ты видишь на этой картинке?  
Девушка №1: ХНЫК.  
+++  
  
Ванесса: Почему нам не сказали, что НеНПР заявится в гости прямо сюда?  
Нико: Наверное, потому что мы бы забаррикадировались и его не пустили?  
Ванесса: Логично.  
НеНПР: Присоединяйтесь к походу, дети мои!  
НеНПР: А не то опять от церкви отлучу!  
Ванесса: Не-а.  
Ванесса: Нам не привыкать.  
НеНПР: Ну и редиски.  
+++  
  
Домик в лесу.  
Кардинал: Ну?  
Девушка №1: Я вижу… инопланетянина!  
Кардинал: Уже интереснее.  
Кардинал: А сейчас?  
Девушка №1: Я вижу… еще одного инопланетянина!  
Кардинал: Занятно.  
Кардинал: А сейчас?  
Девушка №1: Я вижу… инопланетянина в розовом чепчике!  
Кардинал: Весьма занятно.  
Кардинал: Но не вполне то, что мне нужно.  
Девушка №1: ХНЫК.  
Собака: Гав-гав!  
Кардинал: Что там? Кто-то идет?  
Собака: Ага! То есть, гав-гав!  
Кардинал: Ладно, пойдем проверим.  
Кардинал: А ты сиди здесь и никуда не уходи.  
Девушка №1: ХНЫК.  
Кардинал: *идет за собакой и приходит к опустевшему подвалу*  
Кардинал: Ну блин!  
Кардинал: Лукреция, это ты?  
Тяжелая фигня на веревке: Не-а!  
Тяжелая фигня на веревке: СЮРПРИЗ!!!  
Тяжелая фигня на веревке: *сбрасывает кардинала в подвал*  
Лукреция: *закрывает люк*  
Лукреция: Но вообще да, это я.  
+++  
  
Где-то на улице.  
Лаура: Леонардо, вы не видели графа Риарио?  
Лаура: Я переживаю.  
Леонардо: Думаю, с ним все в порядке.  
Лаура: Но я все равно переживаю.  
Лаура: Если с ним что-то случилось,  
Лаура: Кто поведет крестовый поход?  
Леонардо: Уверен, у него просто прихватило живот от волнения.  
Лаура: На три дня?  
Леонардо: Ну… ага.  
Леонардо: Все же такая серьезная ответственность.  
Лаура: Ну если вы так думаете…  
+++  
  
Ночная стража: Открывайте немедленно!  
Ночная стража: Мы ищем графа Риарио!  
Грешник!Риарио: Ыыыы))))  
Зо: Ну блин.  
Зо: Молчи.  
Грешник!Риарио: Ыыыыы)))  
Зо: Тихо.  
Грешник!Риарио: Ыыыыы))) НЕ-А!  
Грешник!Риарио: СПАСИТЕ ПОМОГИТЕУБИВАЮТНАСИЛУЮТХУЛИГАНЫЗРЕНИЯЛИШАЮТ!!!!  
Ночная стража: И все одновременно? Как интересно.  
Ночная стража: Мы должны это увидеть!  
Ночная стража: *выбивают дверь и нокаутируют Зо*  
Ночная стража: Кого тут убивают и зрения лишают?  
Грешник!Риарио: Освободите меня, тогда скажу.  
Ночная стража: *снимают кандалы*  
Грешник!Риарио: Вас!!!  
Грешник!Риарио: *с особой жестокостью мочит Ночную стражу*  
Зо: *приходит в себя в теплой компании трех трупов*  
Зо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
На демонстрации оружия.  
Лаура: Джироламо!  
Леонардо: ???  
Лаура: Твой живот уже прошел?  
Грешник!Риарио: ???  
Лаура: Хотя я бы сказала, что у тебя что-то с глазами.  
Грешник!Риарио: Пустяки, ветром продуло.  
Леонардо: Конъюнктивит – это не пустяки!  
Леонардо: Пойдем ко мне в мастерскую.  
Леонардо: Изобрету быстренько какие-нибудь капельки.  
Грешник!Риарио: Благодарю.  
Грешник!Риарио: Думаю, хватит с меня капелек.  
Грешник!Риарио: И потом, от созерцания твоей замечательной пушки  
Грешник!Риарио: Любой конъюнктивит испугается и удерет.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
Грешник!Риарио и Лаура: *уходят*  
Зо: *прибегает*  
Леонардо: Как хорошо, что ты жив.  
Зо: Как хорошо, что правило «лежачего не бьют» работает даже для психов.  
Зо: А вот трём стражникам у тебя в мастерской повезло меньше.  
Зо: Они стояли.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
Леонардо: Только полы перестелил.  
+++  
  
Леонардо и Зо: *демонстрируют пушку*  
Макет корабля: *эффектно взрывается и горит*  
Все: Браво!  
Леонардо: *смотрит глюки с огнем, трупами и Риарио*  
Зо: Лео! Лео!!!  
Леонардо: А?  
Зо: Прости, что отвлекаю от ПТСР,  
Зо: Но Риарио куда-то смылся.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Леонардо: Так, я на север, ты на юг, возвращайся, сделав круг… Тьфу ты.  
Леонардо: Короче, ты беги искать туда, а я вон туда.  
Леонардо: *находит Риарио в церкви*  
Грешник!Риарио: О, ты как раз вовремя. Зацени мое новое творение.  
Грешник!Риарио: *держит за горло Лауру*  
Леонардо: Не вижу никакого творения.  
Грешник!Риарио: Не вопрос.  
Грешник!Риарио: Сейчас будет.  
Леонардо: Нет-нет-нет! Стой!  
Леонардо: *про себя* Надо срочно изобрести стратегии ведения переговоров по освобождению заложников…  
Леонардо: *про себя* Давай-давай, изобретай…  
Леонардо: *про себя* Ага!  
Леонардо: Я пришел признаться тебе, что мы похожи.  
Леонардо: В глубине души мне нравится смотреть, как мои машины всех мочат.  
Грешник!Риарио: Это все печально, но я ее все равно убью.  
Леонардо: Я ненавижу эту часть себя,  
Леонардо: И мне тоже иногда хочется вскрыть себе вены.  
Грешник!Риарио: Это все очень печально, но я ее все равно убью.  
Грешник!Риарио: Я убью ее для тебя.  
Зрители: ЫЫЫ…  
Леонардо, Грешник!Риарио и Лаура: Вы не вовремя!  
Зрители: Простите…  
Леонардо: *про себя* Ну блин.  
Леонардо: *про себя* Ладно, зайдем с другой стороны.  
Леонардо: Короче, ты ей нравишься, она тебе тоже, и вообще, у тебя Эдипов комплекс.  
Леонардо: Так что вперед, замочи ее, как маму.  
Зрители, Грешник!Риарио и Лаура: Ты ничего не перепутал?  
Леонардо: Или…  
Леонардо: ПРОСЫПАЙСЯ, БЛИН, БАЛБЕС!!!  
Риарио: *отпускает Лауру*  
Риарио: Ну блин.  
Риарио: Вот теперь у меня точно живот прихватило…  
+++  
  
Домик в лесу.  
Девушка №1>София: *радостно* Куда теперь?  
Лукреция: Во Флоренцию, к Леонардо да Винчи.  
София: Ура!  
София: Ой.  
София: А кто это там скачет?  
Лукреция: Хватай страницу и прячься.  
Лукреция: Улучишь момент – беги во Флоренцию.  
Лукреция: Всего лишь два дня пути, мигом домчишь.  
София: Ага!  
София: *прячется*  
НПР: *подъезжает с сопровождением*  
НПР: Привет, дочка.  
Лукреция: Привет, пап.  
НПР: Где страница?  
Лукреция: Ее съел кардинал.  
НПР: А где кардинал?  
Лукреция: Его съела собака.  
НПР: А где…  
НПР: Тьфу ты.  
НПР: Обыщите дом!  
Лукреция: Ну блин.  
  


Эпизод 7

  
  
Совет: *спорят о крестовом походе*  
Воин в полном доспехе: *бежит по улице*  
Жители: Эй, у нас тут ни войны, ни турок.  
Воин в полном доспехе: А я типа как тот японский партизан через тридцать лет после войны.  
Воин в полном доспехе: Только турецкий и до войны.  
Воин в полном доспехе: *врывается в зал Совета*  
Все: ???  
Воин в полном доспехе: *снимает шлем*  
Воин в полном доспехе>Лоренцо: ХАЛК КРУШИТЬ  
Лоренцо: То есть, не ждали? А я вернулся!  
Все: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Леонардо: Хм, глаза, вроде, чистые.  
Леонардо: Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Риарио: Хочу помыться, съесть говяжий бифштекс размером с говядину и проспать неделю.  
Леонардо: Какой-то не очень героический ответ.  
Леонардо: Попробуем еще раз.  
Леонардо: Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Риарио: Живым.  
Леонардо: Вот так-то лучше.  
Леонардо: Что ж, поздравляю, ты практически здоров  
Леонардо: Или, по крайней мере, в устойчивой ремиссии.  
Леонардо: *снимает с Риарио кандалы и помогает ему подняться*  
Лаура: Я пришла в гости к Джироламо.  
Леонардо: А что за шум на улице?  
Лаура: Лоренцо вернулся.  
Леонардо: Да ну? Оставлю вас наедине!  
+++  
  
Лоренцо: *качает ребенка*  
Леонардо: *паппи айз* ЛОРЕНЦО ЛОРЕНЦО ЭТО Я ЛЕОНАРДО ПОСМОТРИ НА МЕНЯ  
Лоренцо: *качает ребенка*  
Леонардо: *паппи айз* ЛОРЕНЦО ЛОРЕНЦО ЭТО Я ЛЕОНАРДО ПОСМОТРИ НА МЕНЯ  
Лоренцо: *качает ребенка*  
Леонардо: *паппи айз* ЛОРЕНЦО ЛОРЕНЦО ЭТО Я ЛЕОНАРДО ПОСМОТРИ НА МЕНЯ  
Лоренцо: *отдает ребенка Ванессе*  
Леонардо:  ~~СЭМПАЙ ОБРАТИЛ НА МЕНЯ ВНИМАНИЕ~~  Я ужасно рад тебя видеть!  
Лоренцо и Леонардо: *обнимаются*  
+++  
  
Риарио: *долго и демонстративно рассматривает кинжал*  
Лаура: *про себя* А так ли я хотела приходить в гости?  
Риарио: *протягивает кинжал*  
Риарио: Вот.  
Риарио: Если я снова попытаюсь вас убить, ткните меня ножичком.  
Лаура: Уверена, этого не потребуется  ~~я все равно с той ночи ношу перцовый баллончик, травматический пистолет и карманную сирену~~  
Риарио: Возьмите, иначе я не пойду в поход, а останусь у Леонардо и буду понапрасну переводить его фрукты и нервные клетки.  
Лаура: Ну ладно.  
+++  
  
Леонардо: Мы собрали крестовый поход,  
Леонардо: Я придумал новые пушки,  
Леонардо: Все хорошенько зашифровал,  
Леонардо: На этот раз турки не стырят мои изобретения.  
Леонардо: Я все продумал!  
Лоренцо: …  
Леонардо: Лоренцо?  
Леонардо: Я все П-Р-О-Д-У-М-А-Л  ~~да, я теперь и так умею~~. Ты не рад?  
Лоренцо: Кстати. То есть, некстати. А где моя жена?  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Лукреция: *сидит в подвале в теплой компании мертвого кардинала*  
НПР: Ну, дочка, уже надумала, где страница?  
Лукреция: Не знаю.  
НПР: А вот и врешь.  
НПР: Но мы выясним правду.  
НПР: И даже пытать тебя не придется.  
НПР: Сейчас приведем нашу гипнотизершу и все узнаем.  
Катерина: …  
Лукреция: Ну блин.  
Катерина: Все, я знаю!  
Катерина: Страницу везут в Рим!  
Лукреция: ???  
+++  
  
На турецком корабле.  
Лукреция: Зачем ты меня защищаешь?  
Катерина: Не тебя.  
Лукреция: О, я знаю, София – твоя дочь!  
Лукреция: *про себя* Видите, я не зря с Леонардо тусовалась.  
Лукреция: *про себя* Я теперь тоже умею делать выводы путем неизвестных, но гениальных умозаключений!  
Катерина: Ага. А еще она – сестра Леонардо.  
Зрители: Почему в этой стране все друг другу родственники?  
+++  
  
Во Флоренции.  
Оратор: Итак, мы идем в поход…  
Лоренцо: *прокачался после турецкого плена*  
Лоренцо: ХАЛК КРУШИТЬ  
Лоренцо: То есть, не-а.  
Все: ???  
Оратор: Но…  
Лоренцо: *мочит оратора голыми руками*  
Лоренцо: Флоренция сама по себе, и нам никто не нужен!  
Лоренцо: НеНПР отлучал Флоренцию от церкви,  
Лоренцо: Ну а я отлучаю всех от Флоренции!  
Лоренцо: Вообще всех!  
Лоренцо: Вот!  
Все: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Леонардо и Лаура: *подходят к борделю*  
Леонардо: Вы уверены, что хотите со мной?  
Леонардо: Граф ревновать не будет?  
Лаура: …  
Леонардо: А вообще, ладно.  
Леонардо: С ним мы тоже ходили.  
Лаура: ???  
Леонардо: Шучу.  
Вышибала: О, маэстро, вам как обычно?  
Лаура: ????  
Леонардо: И он шутит.  
Мадам Сингх: Лоренцо занят, просил не беспокоить.  
Леонардо: У нас серьезный разговор.  
Лоренцо: *развлекается легким БДСМ*  
Леонардо: А может, все-таки пойдем в крестовый поход?  
Лоренцо: Не-а! Твои пушки будут защищать Флоренцию.  
Леонардо: Но мои пушки едут в поход.  
Лоренцо: Уже не едут.  
Леонардо: Вам вообще Италия дорога?  
Лоренцо: От наших дорогих соотечественников на мне живого места не осталось.  
Лоренцо: Куда ни ткни, то подарочек от Неаполя, то от Рима.  
Лоренцо: Так что не очень.  
Леонардо: Но без союза с остальными городами Флоренции не победить!  
Лоренцо: А мы не будет побеждать, мы будем выживать.  
Лоренцо: Я прошел курс у турок  
Лоренцо: И привез всем подарочные сертификаты со скидкой 70%.  
Леонардо: Но…  
Лоренцо: ХАЛК КРУШИТЬ и конфискуйте все его чертежи.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Леонардо: *пытается восстановить чертежи по памяти*  
Зо: Бесполезно, все уже разбегаются.  
Леонардо: И то правда.  
Леонардо: Вот, бери оставшиеся деньги и уезжай тоже.  
Зо: Ну уж нет.  
Зо: У меня есть план!  
Зо: Надо снова ехать в гости к Владу и попросить у него союза!  
+++  
  
Риарио: *смотрит на портрет Клариче и страдает*  
Риарио: Это я во всем виноват. Вообще во всем.  
Риарио: Все разбегаются.  
Риарио: Вот как нам теперь с походом двигаться дальше?  
Лаура: А как обычно, ножками.  
Риарио: Логично.  
Лаура: Кстати, Джироламо, милый, тебе не кажется, что в эпизодах с тобой слишком мало рейтинга?  
Риарио: Ну…э…я…это…  
Зрители: Эй, тетя, остынь, ты ему в матери годишься!  
Риарио: А ну цыц!  
Риарио: У меня типа Эдипов комплекс, потребность в mother figure и другие умные слова.  
Риарио: Даже Леонардо подтвердил.  
Лаура: *про себя* Применим тяжелую артиллерию.  
Лаура: ЧМОК.  
Риарио: Ой.  
Риарио: Ну ладно…  
  
+++  
Леонардо: *седлает лошадь*  
Риарио: Ты с нами не едешь?  
Леонардо: Загляну в гости к Владу, потом присоединюсь.  
Леонардо: Кстати, вот чертежи оружия.  
Леонардо: В отличие от тех, что конфисковал Лоренцо, незашифрованные.  
Риарио: Ну, может, тебя проводить хотя бы?  
Риарио: У меня есть пара  ~~наименее ценных членов экипажа~~  человек.  
Зо и Нико: *подходят* Нет, спасибо, мы сами справимся.  
Леонардо: Точно, как в старые добрые времена!  
+++  
  
В лесу рано утром.  
Лукреция: Привет, Лео.  
Леонардо: О, ты опять глюк?  
Лукреция: Нет, я не глюк.  
Лукреция: И сейчас я тебе это докажу.  
Лукреция: *доказывает, что не глюк. Но не с рейтингом, потому что темно, холодно и вообще магия не резиновая.*  
Лукреция: Хотя, я немножко все-таки глюк.  
Лукреция: Но не совсем.  
Лукреция: Короче, меня послала твоя мама.  
Лукреция: Есть одна девочка, София, ты должен ее спасти.  
Лукреция: А еще я нашла страницу.  
Лукреция: А еще она твоя сестра.  
Леонардо: Страница?  
Лукреция: Нет, София.  
Лукреция: В общем, спаси Софию и возьми у нее страницу.  
Лукреция: Иначе кирдык нашему походу.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
Леонардо: *будит Зо*  
Леонардо: Знаю, я потащил вас к Владу,  
Леонардо: Но мне явился глюк и велел ехать в Винчи.  
Зо: Сказал бы я, что это что-то новенькое,  
Зо: Но это не новенькое.  
Зо: Что ж, езжай, раз глюк сказал.  
Зо: Глюки плохого не посоветуют.  
Зо: А Влада мы с Нико сами обработаем.  
Леонардо: Спасибо, Зо!  
Леонардо: Ты настоящий друг!  
  


Эпизод 8

  
  
Леонардо: *приезжает в Винчи*  
Леонардо: *ходит по заброшенному дому*  
Леонардо: *ностальгирует над детскими рисунками, как-то: птичками, лошадками и повешенными*  
Леонардо: *идет в пещеру из ТОГО САМОГО случая из детства*  
Что-то: Шур-шур.  
Леонардо: София, это ты?  
Карло и компания: Нет, это мы.  
Карло и компания: Сюрприз.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Лаура: *бегает по лагерю и ищет Риарио*  
Солдат: А, он куда-то уехал на рассвете.  
Лаура: Святой отец, вы не видели графа Риарио?  
НеНПР: Нет, а что?  
Лаура: Мне сказали, что он уехал.  
Лаура: Я думала, это вы его куда-то послали.  
НеНПР: Ну блин.  
НеНПР: Нет, не посылал.  
НеНПР: Но когда найдется, пошлю очень далеко!  
НеНПР: Небось опять смылся в какой-нибудь круиз!  
+++  
  
Риарио: *про себя* Ладно, раз вены резать не получилось, мы пойдем другим путем.  
Лоренцо: *страдает и украшает скелет жены розочками*  
Риарио: Тук-тук.  
Лоренцо: Ты пришел меня убить?  
Риарио: Нет, я пришел сказать, что это я убил  ~~Муфасу~~  твою жену.  
Лоренцо: ???  
Лоренцо: ХАЛК КРУШИТЬ!!  
Риарио: *побитый и выставленный на базарную площадь* Ну блин.  
Риарио: Вены резать как-то быстрее было…  
+++  
  
Зо и Нико: Влад, а, Влад, прости нас за то, что мы тебя отравили, сожгли и выкинули из окна.  
Зо и Нико: Пойдешь с нами воевать с турками?  
Влад: Хм…  
Зо: А еще я у тебя со двора денежку спер,  
Зо: Но сейчас верну.  
Зо: Теперь поможешь нам воевать с турками?  
Влад: Да не вопрос.  
Влад: Но сначала сыграем в карты на раздевание.  
Зо и Нико: ???  
Влад: Я пошутил.  
Влад: Мы будем играть в шахматы на протыкание.  
Зо и Нико: Ну блин!  
Зо и Нико: Лучше бы это были карты…  
+++  
  
Леонардо: *полуголый и связанный*  
Зрители: О, Леонардо, признавайся, ты изобрел тренажерный зал?  
Леонардо: Ага.  
Леонардо: А как вы догадались?  
Зрители: Да как тебе сказать…  
Карло: *берет плетку*  
Карло: Судя по Лоренцо,  
Карло: БДСМ нынче в моде.  
Карло: Будем следовать современным веяниям.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
София: *наблюдает сверху* Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Леонардо: *очнулся подвешенный вниз головой*  
София: *режет веревку*  
Риарио: *проезжает мимо на самосвале* Artista, турки ведь отрубили твоему папе голову, получается, у тебя теперь тоже никого нет!  
Риарио: Идем вместе на самосвале кататься!  
Леонардо: Неправда, моя мама чудесным образом спаслась и снова жива!  
София: Ээ, братец, жаль тебя огорчать, но уже снова нет.  
Риарио: Ну что, идешь?  
Леонардо: Нет! Потому что теперь у меня есть сестра!  
Леонардо: Кстати, а сам ты чего там вообще делаешь?  
Леонардо: У тебя ж папа еще жив.  
Риарио: Это поправимо.  
+++  
  
У входа в пещеру около деревянного распятия в виде символа С_СС.  
Карло: *с мечом*  
Леонардо: *с топором*  
София: *с помпонами*  
Зрители: *с попкорном*  
Леонардо и Карло: *устраивают бой в грязи*  
Леонардо: *останавливает меч голыми руками и топит Карло в луже. Буквально.*  
Леонардо: *стоит под дождем на фоне распятия в эстетически выгодной позе*  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Зо: *выиграл в шахматы*  
Влад: Ну, я вообще-то и сам собирался драться с турками,  
Влад: Чтобы отомстить перебежавшему на их сторону брату,  
Влад: Из-за которого я кучу времени просидел в темнице  
Влад: В компании одного лишь Люцифера.  
Нико: *шепотом* Он сидел в темнице с Люцифером?  
Зо: *шепотом* Ну, если Сэм Винчестер сидел, то почему ему нельзя?  
Влад: В общем, мне просто  ~~хотелось вас помучить~~  надо было удостовериться в вашей преданности.  
Влад: *открывает дверь в зал, полный скелетов в доспехах*  
Влад: А доспехами поделюсь.  
Влад: Без них сюда больше трупов влезет.  
+++  
  
София: Подозрительная какая-то пещерка.  
Леонардо: Да, в детстве я забрел сюда за сбежавшей овцой,  
Леонардо: И увидел нечто странное.  
Леонардо: Точнее, именно то, что случилось сегодня.  
София: Думаешь, аномальная зона?  
Леонардо: Нет, думаю, это я весь такой уникальный и увидел будущее.  
София: А я думаю, все же аномальная зона.  
София: *мастерит компас из иголки, листика и лужицы*  
Листик с иголкой: *вертится вокруг своей оси*  
София: Я же говорила!  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Лаура: Сделайте же что-нибудь.  
Лаура: Добейтесь суда над Риарио, что ли.  
Лаура: Может, его еще оправдают.  
НеНПР: Не-а.  
НеНПР: Мне моя репутация дороже.  
Лаура: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Леонардо и София: *кладут страницу под лунный свет*  
Страница: *показывает 3D проекции*  
Леонардо: Я вижу… вижу механизм с линзами и колесиками!  
София: А я вижу красивое грозовое небо и красивую безголовую птичку!  
Леонардо: Странные у тебя представления о красоте…  
Леонардо: О!  
Леонардо: Это не безголовая птичка!  
Леонардо: Это мой летательный аппарат!  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
Леонардо: Жаль, Зо здесь нет.  
Леонардо: Некого за покупками отправить.  
Леонардо: С другой стороны, рынка здесь тоже нет.  
Леонардо: Ладно.  
Леонардо: Обойдемся подручными материалами.  
+++  
  
Леонардо и София: *стоят около механизма и смотрят на аппарат в небе*  
Леонардо и София: *ничего не происходит*  
Леонардо: Я думал, он будет работать от ветра.  
София: А если  ~~нажать вон на ту красную кнопку~~  крутнуть самое большое колесико?  
Леонардо: *крутит колесико*  
Механизм: *трещит и искрит*  
Грозовые тучи: *собираются*  
Летательный аппарат: *шибает молнией в дерево*  
Леонардо и София: Вау, вот это коротнуло!  
  


Эпизод 9

  
  
Зо: Привет, как дела? Я пришел тебя спасти.  
Леонардо: Спасибо, но ты немного опоздал.  
Леонардо: Меня уже спасла София.  
Зо: София – это вот это чудесное создание?  
Леонардо: Нет, София – это моя сестра.  
Зо: *про себя* Как говорили древние,  
Зо: *про себя* Если дружбой дорожишь, ни в коем случае не мути с младшей сестрой лучшего друга.  
Зо: Ну блин.  
Зо: Ладно, сменим тему.  
Зо: А это что за фигня?  
Зо: *крутит колесико механизма*  
Механизм: Куда руки тянешь?  
Механизм: *бьет Зо молнией*  
Зо: *падает* Ну блин.  
Зо: *вытаскивает из-под накидки пластину турецкого доспеха*  
София: Ага! Этот металл притягивает молнии!  
Зо: *валяется на полу* Я помню чудное мгновенье…  
София: Наверное, что-то такое в сплаве!  
Зо: *валяется на полу* Я помню чудное мгновенье…  
Леонардо: У меня идея!  
Зо: Великолепно, ты, главное, не забывай, что такой металл не только на турках будет.  
Зо: Нико сейчас обеспечивает этими доспехами всю нашу армию.  
Зо: Запустишь свою машинку, прикончишь всех нас заодно.  
Леонардо: Да!  
Леонардо: Вот именно!!!  
Зо: Ну блин.  
Зо: Так и живем.  
+++  
  
НеНПР: Благословляю тебя на подвиги.  
НеНПР: Аминь.  
Лаура: *в доспехах и с мечом*…  
НеНПР: Что ж, раз граф Риарио по понятным причинам не может вести армию,  
НеНПР: Будешь ты за него.  
Почившая компания из 1 сезона: Женщина?  
НеНПР: Цыц.  
НеНПР: Мы уважали феминизм еще до того, как это стало мейнстримом.  
Лаура: Кстати, насчет графа Риарио…  
Лаура: Вам вообще собственного сына не жалко?  
НеНПР: Ну почему же.  
НеНПР: Я обязательно о нем поплачу.  
НеНПР: Надо сделать пометку в расписании…  
Лаура: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
Суд идет.  
Лоренцо: Итак, так как мы уважаем демократию и права человека,  
Лоренцо: Мы не будем вешать Риарио сразу.  
Лоренцо: А сначала немножко его посудим.  
Все: ДА!  
Ванесса: Жену Лоренцо ты убил?  
Риарио: Я.  
Ванесса: Капитана ночной стражи ты убил?  
Риарио: Я.  
Ванесса: А кого еще?  
Риарио: Еще нашего кардинала и одного стремного мужика, вы его не знаете.  
Мадам Сингх: У меня, кстати, управляющий пропал.  
Риарио: А, это потому, что я его тоже убил.  
Риарио: *скромно* Кстати, Джона Кеннеди тоже я.  
Все: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
НеНПР: Че за фигня?  
НеНПР: Почему этот тип сидит на моем троне?  
Нико: Это не просто тип, это лидер Ордена Дракона.  
Нико: Он любезно согласился присоединиться к нам  
Нико: И снабдил доспехами нашу армию.  
НеНПР: А, ну тогда ладно.  
НеНПР: *про себя* Хорошо хоть в мою джакузи не полез…  
НеНПР: И сколько же у вас воинов?  
Влад: Одиннадцать.  
НеНПР: Одиннадцать сотен? Внушительно.  
Нико: Кхем, он имеет в виду одиннадцать.  
Нико: Одиннадцать как 11, если циферками понятнее.  
Влад: Или как два кола #^v^#  
НеНПР: Ну блин.  
НеНПР: Как-то маловато.  
Влад: Все больше, чем один.  
НеНПР: Логично.  
НеНПР: Ладно, пойду произнесу вдохновляющую речь перед нашей армией.  
+++  
  
Леонардо, Зо и София: *прибывают на поле битвы к Отранто*  
Зо: О поле, поле, кто тебя усеял мертвыми…  
Зо: Кхем, итальянцами, как ни печально.  
Зо: Куча трупов и ни одного турка.  
Влад и его 11 (циферками, чтобы никто не перепутал) человек: О, вы пропустили самое веселье!  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
Нико: Они нас ждали.  
Нико: Твои украденные танки порвали нас, как Тузик грелку.  
Зо: И что теперь делать?  
Леонардо: Наступать!  
Лаура: Но от войска хорошо если половина осталась.  
Леонардо: Значит, будем вести партизанскую войну.  
+++  
  
В тюрьме.  
Риарио: Дадада, испытания и страдания!  
Риарио: Дадада, страдания и испытания!  
Риарио: Бейте меня, бейте меня сильнее!  
Стража: Не проблема, чувак, только попроси!  
Риарио: Главное, фингалов не наставьте.  
Риарио: Я не смогу смотреть завтра с эшафота большими красивыми глазами,  
Риарио: Если вы мне их подобьете.  
Стража: Ладно, мы постараемся.  
Шеф С_СС: Развлекаетесь?  
Риарио и стража: Ага!  
Шеф С_СС: Сын мой, ты прошел лабиринт, ты Минотавр, и Ангел Мщения, и Избранный, как Нео, и вообще круче Чака Норриса.  
Шеф С_СС: Твое предназначение – служить Господу.  
Риарио: И как же?  
Риарио: Мочить всех направо и налево?  
Шеф С_СС: А еще ты очень умный.  
Риарио: Хм…  
Риарио: Это, конечно, замечательно, но уже завтра я буду не только очень умный, но и очень мертвый.  
Риарио: Боюсь, это обстоятельство может помешать моей великой миссии.  
Шеф С_СС: *загадочно улыбается*  
+++  
  
В лесу около Отранто.  
Леонардо: Итак, план такой.  
Леонардо: Уничтожаем их танки, выманиваем их на равнину,  
Леонардо: И их всех мочит с колокольни мое новое изобретение.  
Влад: Да ну на фиг, это колдовство какое-то.  
Все: А ты себя в зеркало видел?  
Влад: У меня не колдовство, у меня цветные контактные линзы.  
Все: Свят-свят-свят!  
Влад: Ладно, попробуем по-твоему.  
+++  
  
Одинокий танк: *за каким-то фигом ползет ночью среди леса*  
Влад: *выносит всю охрану по очереди*  
Наводчик: *стреляет огнем в упор*  
Влад: *в огне не горит, ну и далее по тексту, вы помните*  
Зрители: Не горит-то не горит, но когда его подожгли в первом сезоне, выглядел он немножко как Фредди Крюгер, а сейчас сразу целехонек.  
Влад: Завидуйте молча, смерды.  
Влад: Я прокачал скиллы к 3 сезону.  
Влад: *мочит наводчика*  
+++  
  
Зо: Придется разделиться.  
Зо: Ты поедешь взрывать танки,  
Зо: А мы с Софией – устанавливать вашу адскую машинку на колокольне.  
Леонардо: С Софией?  
Леонардо: Но это опасно.  
София: Не волнуйся, я его защищу.  
Зо: Кхем.  
Леонардо: Ну ладно.  
Нико: *из танка* Маэстро, идете?  
Влад: Проводить вас?  
Леонардо: Спасибо, конечно, но по горам трупов нас и отследить могут.  
Влад: Логично.  
Нико и Леонардо: *в танке*  
Нико и Леонардо: Ух ты!  
Нико: А как им управлять?  
Леонардо: Тэк-с, вот это налево, это направо, это газ, а это тормоз.  
Леонардо: Поехали?  
Нико: Эээ…  
Леонардо: Повторяю для тех, кто в танке…  
Леонардо: Эм, неловко вышло.  
Нико: Нет-нет, я понял.  
Леонардо: Правила дорожного движения помнишь?  
Нико: Конечно. Деревья объезжать, на зеленый свет ехать можно  
Нико: И на красный с желтым тоже, потому что светофоры еще не изобрели.  
Леонардо: Абсолютно верно  
Нико: Ремней безопасности здесь нет, зато есть шлем!  
Нико: *надевает шлем*  
Нико: Поехали!  
+++  
  
Леонардо и Нико: *минируют танки*  
Зо и София: *пробираются в город через подземный туннель*  
Танки и вообще все вокруг: *взрываются*  
Лукреция: *из темницы* Это Лео, я точно знаю.  
Лукреция: Он всегда жжет и пепелит.  
Шеф С_СС: *морально подрывает дух жителей Флоренции*  
Зо и София: *выбираются из туннеля*  
Турецкие солдаты: Ага, значит, нарушаем?  
Зо: Ну блин.  
  


Эпизод 10

  
  
Леонардо: *идет по лесу*  
Турок: Ты молодец, и я тобой горжусь!  
Леонардо: Ты предал меня!  
Леонардо: Из-за тебя мне приходится всех мочить направо и налево!  
Турок: Ничего подобного.  
Турок: Вовсе не направо и налево.  
Турок: Ты просто замочи сначала турок,  
Турок: А потом НеНПР и римскую армию.  
Леонардо: А тебя мне, случаем, не замочить?  
Турок: Ради такого случая можно и меня заодно.  
Леонардо: Ну блин.  
+++  
  
В темнице.  
Лукреция: *душит сына султана цепью*  
Лукреция: *мочит охрану из арбалета*  
Лукреция: *освобождает Зо и Софию*  
Лукреция: А то что-то я давно крутой не была…  
+++  
  
Близ Отранто.  
Итальянская армия: *ждут*  
Леонардо: Что-то турки опаздывают.  
Леонардо: Я прям переживаю.  
Леонардо: А вдруг с ними что-то случилось?  
Влад: Не волнуйся.  
Влад: Мы победим, потому что я всегда был хитрее брата.  
Леонардо: Не понял.  
Леонардо: Командир турецкой армии – твой брат?  
Влад: Ага.  
Влад: Давайте-ка, чтобы не скучать, пока мы ждем,  
Влад: Я расскажу вам мой печальный флэшбек.  
Леонардо: Давай!  
Леонардо: Обожаю слушать печальные флэшбеки.  
+++  
  
Во Флоренции.  
Лоренцо: ХАЛК КРУШИТЬ  
Лоренцо: В смысле, повесить его! Он сам признался, что виновен!  
Горожане: Дааа! Повесить его! Он виновен!  
Риарио: *с очень просветленным лицом* Да, я виновен.  
Риарио: Виновен во всем, включая первородный грех и великий потоп.  
Риарио: Вешайте меня! Вешайте меня полностью!  
Шеф С_СС: Ну что ты такое говоришь? На самом деле ты хороший!  
Шеф С_СС: Мы с кунжутом в тебя верим!  
Риарио: *про себя* Ой, да, что-то расхотелось мне умирать.  
Риарио: *про себя* А дай-ка я скажу прочувствованную речь, и тогда горожане сразу передумают меня казнить и начнут носить на руках!  
Риарио: Вы думали, что все, кого я убил, хорошие, а я плохой,  
Риарио: Но это не так.  
Риарио: На самом деле все, кого я убил, плохие, а я хороший!  
Горожане: Верим!  
Горожане: *носят Риарио на руках*  
Лоренцо: Ну блин!  
+++  
  
Близ Отранто.  
Очень Много Турок: Ну все, вам крышка!  
Леонардо: Зис ис Спартаааааааа! В смысле, Итааааалияяяяяя!  
Все: *упоенно друг друга мочат*  
+++  
  
Зо: *лезет с летательным аппаратом по очень ветхой черепичной крыше*  
Лукреция и София: *наблюдают из окна*  
Зо: Ну блин!  
Лукреция и София: Ах!  
Зо: Да я держусь-держусь.  
Зо: Ну блин!  
Лукреция и София: Ах!  
Зо: Да я держусь-держусь.  
Зо: Ну блин!  
Лукреция и София: Ах!  
Зо: Да я… упс, не держусь.  
Зо: *проламывает крышу и падает вниз*  
Лукреция и София: Ну блин!  
+++  
  
Близ Отранто.  
Все: *упоенно друг друга мочат, но силы явно не равны*  
Леонардо: *оценивает обстановку*  
Леонардо: Мы сдаемся!  
Турецкий командир: БВАХАХА!  
Турецкий командир: Вели своим людям бросить оружие и снять доспехи.  
Турок: Знаешь, Леонардо, я тебя весь сериал спасал, но теперь все.  
Турок: Жизни кончились.  
Леонардо: Не очень-то и хотелось!  
+++  
  
Лукреция: *подхватывает  ~~выпавшее знамя~~  выпавший летательный аппарат*  
Турецкий караульный с луком: Так, кто это тут, пока все нормальные люди сражаются, по крышам ползает?  
Турецкий караульный с луком: *стреляет в Лукрецию три раза*  
Лукреция: Ну блин.  
Лукреция: *запускает-таки аппарат*  
+++  
  
Итальянская армия: *сваливают доспех в кучку*  
Турецкий солдат: Кто у вас командир?  
Лаура: Я!  
Турецкий солдат: Так, женщина, иди сюда, я тебя казнить буду!  
Леонардо: А можно я за нее?  
Турецкий солдат: Да мне, в принципе, без разницы.  
Турецкий солдат: *замахивается*  
Собираются тучи, и гремит гром.  
Леонардо: *с очень просветленным лицом смотрит в небо*  
Леонардо: Надо же…  
Леонардо: *с очень просветленным лицом смотрит в небо*  
Леонардо: Кажется, дождик начинается.  
Турок: Ну блин.  
Молния: ХРРРРРЯСЬ!  
Молния: *рикошетит от кучки доспехов*  
Турецкое войско: *разлетается в разные стороны*  
Турецкое войско: *тихонько лежит и дымится*  
Леонардо: А я изобрел электрошокер с избирательной областью поражения!  
Турецкое войско: Ну блин.  
Турецкое войско (все, кто остался): *с перепугу сдаются в плен*  
+++  
  
Леонардо: Ну, как у нас дела?  
София: С какой новости начать?  
Леонардо: ???  
София: Буду оригинальной и начну с хорошей новости.  
София: Зо сильно расшибся, но жив.  
София: А вот Лукреция, ну…  
София: Она всех нас спасла, а в раю, говорят, красивые виды и вкусная амброзия.  
Посторонний чувак: *медленно и печально вносит Лукрецию*  
Лукреция: Я вообще-то еще жива.  
Лукреция: Хотя, как вы все наверняка догадались, ненадолго.  
Леонардо: *рыдает*  
Лукреция: Лео, пообещай, что будешь летать, любить и радоваться жизни.  
Леонардо: *рыдает* Ага.  
Леонардо: *рыдает* Вот прям сейчас и начинаю…  
Лукреция: Ну, тогда на этой позитивной ноте можно мне и героически помереть.  
Лукреция: *так и делает*  
Леонардо: *рыдает*  
+++  
  
НеНПР: *ужинает*  
Риарио: *входит в зал*  
НеНПР: Ты жив?  
Риарио: Нет, я привидение.  
НеНПР: Ты жив! Это нужно отметить!  
Риарио: Ну уж нет.  
Риарио: Да Винчи папа хоть и бил, но защищал в суде, а ты меня и бил, и в суде не защищал.   
Риарио: Поэтому я обиделся и тебя задушу. И сам Папой Римским стану. Вот!  
Риарио: *душит НеНПР и надевает его перстень*  
Риарио: *целует перстень и  ~~уезжает в закат на самосвале~~  садится перекусить*  
Зрители: *с надеждой* Папой?  
Риарио: *давится*  
Риарио: И вам приятного аппетита.  
+++  
  
Леонардо, Зо, Нико и София: *сидят на лошадях и любуются видом*  
Зо: И куда теперь?  
Нико: Я в Неаполь.  
Леонардо: А я домой.  
Леонардо: Кажется, у меня пара незаконченных комишнов с первого сезона осталась.  
Леонардо: Правда, не уверен, что заказчики дожили до конца сериала…  
Леонардо, Зо, Нико и София: *уезжают в закат*  
  


КОНЕЦ

  
  
Гипотетическая послетитровая сцена а-ля Марвел  
  
Зрители: А в четвертом сезоне вы увидите...  
Леонардо: Так нет четвертого сезона.  
Зрители: Ничего, мы подождем.  
Риарио: Нет, вы не поняли, его вообще нет.  
Риарио: Сериал закончился.  
Зрители: Ничего страшного, мы все равно подождем.  
Зрители: А в четвертом сезоне слэш будет?  
Леонардо и Риарио: *хором* Ну блин!!!  
  


Вот теперь точно КОНЕЦ


End file.
